Burza i co było potem
by DalyaTheCat
Summary: Post-game AU. Co według mnie mogłoby się zdarzyć po DA2. Espere Hawke i Anders wracają do Fereldenu. Muszą uciekać templariuszom i pomóc magom w wojnie, w której nie mają szansy na wygranie... A może jednak? AndersxF!Hawke. Może zawierać spoilery do "Rozłamu" Davida Gaidera. mój pierwszy fic, proszę się nie pastwić. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Okej. To mój pierwszy fic, który publikuję. Ma już sześć wersji, porozrzucanych po moim pokoju na kartkach A5. Zbierałam się żeby to napisać od października, no i mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba. Każdy Review/dodanie do ulub itp. mile widziane! thx!

~o0o~

Podobno czas goi rany. A co jeśli ran nie ma? Są tylko wyobrażeniem? Co, jeśli ran nie ma, a chcielibyśmy, żeby istniały? Espere Hawke właśnie tak się czuła. Jakby zdradziła tych wszystkich niewinnych ludzi, nie czując nawet złości na Andersa. Jakby _powinna_ być złamana, zdruzgotana, zszokowana. Dlaczego więc czuła tylko zrozumienie? Nie była magiem. Jej siostra była, ale zginęła dawno temu na Głębokich Ścieżkach. Dlaczego więc Hawke walczyła? Nie miała w tym osobistego interesu, zysku, nie miała powodów. Ale nie miała też nic do stracenia. Jak to się skończy, wszyscy rozejdą się w swoje strony i nigdy się nie spotkają ponownie. Hawke ogarniały coraz czarniejsze scenariusze. To przez Katownię – przez jej przytłaczające ściany, miedziane figury powoli wysysające całą nadzieję. Co za ironia. Mówili, że magowie nie są więźniami. Że to dla ich dobra. Więc dlaczego zamknęli ich w byłym _więzieniu dla niewolników_? To nie w porządku. Traktować równego sobie jako gorszego z powodu niezwykłego daru. Ale to również nie był powód, dla którego walczyła. Więc dlaczego?

–Dlaczego?– usłyszała za sobą ten głos, którego nie powinna pragnąć, powinna nienawidzić, mimo wszystko jednak kochała.

–Dlaczego co?– odwróciła głowę, żeby zobaczyć jego spojrzenie, zdeterminowane, lecz pełne wątpliwości. Stał za nią w bezpiecznej odległości, jakby bał się podejść bliżej. Znów zwróciła wzrok przed siebie, w stronę krat bramy do Sali Templariuszy, z której niczym z legowiska Matki Lęgu mieli już za chwilę wyłonić się ich najwięksi wrogowie.

–Dlaczego zostałaś. Sądziłem, że to wszystko… że zawiodłem twoje zaufanie na zawsze. Ale ty pozostałaś i walczysz w mojej sprawie. Dlaczego?– Podszedł bliżej. Teraz oboje wpatrywali się w czarną otchłań na końcu korytarza, gdzie oczekiwało nieznane. Jego twarz nie pokazywała żadnych silnych emocji. Espere pomyślała, że to dziwne – zawsze był jak otwarta książka. Łatwo się irytował, widać było, kiedy jest zadowolony, kiedy smutny, zdenerwowany...

–Nie wiem. Zastanawiałam się nad tym przez całą drogę tutaj. Chociaż ciężko jest mi myśleć, kiedy podcinam gardło templariuszom. Ale powiem ci coś – to dziwnie… odprężające – spróbowała trochę rozluźnić atmosferę. Chyba się udało, bo kąciki ust maga na chwilę się uniosły, by zaraz potem powrócił skupiony wyraz twarzy.

–Chciałem ci tylko podziękować. Że zostałaś. Wiem tylko, że nikt inny nie zrobiłby tego, co ty. Byłem pewien, że nie dożyję końca dnia. Ale broniłaś mnie. Mimo że powinnaś mnie nienawidzić.

Espere westchnęła, lekko zirytowana i obróciła się w jego stronę. Stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie, jednak Anders unikał jej spojrzenia. – Wybacz, ale nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, że rzadko robię to, co powinnam – dwoma palcami uniosła podbródek mężczyzny, który z uporem wpatrywał się w swoje buty. Gdy wreszcie ich oczy się spotkały, dodała cicho, – Nigdy nie mogłabym cię nienawidzić. Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny – przesunęła dłoń wyżej, delikatnie gładząc jego policzek.

–Wciąż zadaję sobie pytanie, czym na ciebie zasłużyłem. Mogłabyś mieć spokojne życie, z dala od – omiótł spojrzeniem pokój, wypełniony trzęsącymi się ze strachu magami – tego – zatrzymał się na moment, jak gdyby oczekiwał, że Hawke się wycofa. Ale stała wciąż, wwiercając w niego to chłodne szmaragdowe spojrzenie, które tylko dla niego miękło i przybierało barwę świeżej wiosennej trawy. –Jesteś dla mnie jedną wielką zagadką– przysunął się bliżej, tak, że czuła jego ciepły oddech na znieczulonej zimnem nocnego powietrza twarzy. –Zagadką, którą bardzo chciałbym rozwiązać. – Pocałował ją czule, miękko, jak wtedy w ich pierwszą wspólną noc w posiadłości. W tym pocałunku zawarte było wszystko, co chciał jej przekazać, ale zabrakło na to słów. Był jak ich własna, tajemna obietnica – nie ważne, gdzie czy kiedy, ważne że razem. Romantyczny moment przerwał szczęk metalowych zbroi, krzyki i dźwięk rozcinanego ciała. Kochankowie odskoczyli od siebie i naszykowali broń. Czas, aby walczyć. W tym byli najlepsi, nieprawda?

~o0o~

–Dlaczego po prostu nie topią nas jako noworodków? Po co dawać złudną nadzieję?– Orsino zapytał żałośnie, patrząc na ciała swych braci i sióstr, przyjaciół i uczniów. Templariusze nie okazywali litości – nie była również okazana im. Ale co z tego, skoro tylu dobrych magów zginęło? To było zbyt wiele. Nie może pozwolić, aby ta wiedźma zabiła ich wszystkich! Jest tylko jedno wyjście. Quentin miał rację. Elf westchnął i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Tym, co teraz wyzna, nie zaskarbi sobie sympatii Bohaterki. Ale trzeba coś zrobić. Zanim będzie za późno. –Badania Quentina były zbyt bluźniercze, zbyt szokujące. Ale teraz widzę, że to jedyne wyjście– oświadczył smutno, wyjmując sztylet zza pasa.

Espere zamurowało. Czy to prawda? Orsino pomógł mordercy jej matki? Teraz wszystko ułożyło się w jej głowie. To on był tajemniczym 'O' z listów, które znaleźli. I kto inny mógłby mu zapewnić te wszystkie książki o nekromancji? Miał dostęp do całej biblioteki! Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył się poruszyć, usłyszeli za sobą cienki elfi głosik. –Orsino, nie! Magia krwi nie jest wyjściem!

–Jest jedynym wyjściem!– sprzeciwił się Pierwszy Zaklinacz, unosząc sztylet wyżej –Nie ma już nadziei!

–Nie mów tak. Masz Hawke, i jej przyjaciół. Chcemy ci pomóc.– Nawet Fenris, już uniósłszy miecz, opuścił go i kiwnął z aprobatą do dalijki. –Wiem, do czego jest zdolna magia krwi. Straciłam przez nią najdroższą mi osobę, i cały mój klan. Doprowadzi tylko do zniszczenia. Poza tym potwierdzi wszystko, co komtur rozpowiada na twój temat. Czy tego pragniesz? – Merrill brzmiała wyjątkowo dojrzale – strata jej klanu, zwłaszcza Opiekunki, wyjątkowo ją zahartowały. Nie była już naiwną, młodą elfką, zawierzającą demonom – rzuciła magię krwi, a eluvian roztrzaskała na kawałki.

Hawke otrząsnęła się z początkowego osłupienia i dołączyła do dyskusji. –Merrill ma rację, Orsino. Widziała z pierwszej ręki, jakie szkody może uczynić magia krwi. Nie popełniaj tego błędu – zrobiła krok w stronę kompletnie rozdartego maga. Spojrzał się niepewnie na sztylet, po czym opuścił go z głośnym westchnieniem.

–Ja... Macie rację. To nic nie zmieni. I wydaje mi się, że jestem ci winien przeprosiny, Bohaterko. W sprawie twojej matki – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

–Wszyscy popełniamy błędy. Sztuką jest zdać sobie z nich sprawę – pocieszyła go – Cieszę się, Orsino, że już w porządku. Twoja pomoc będzie bezcenna. Musimy jeszcze rozprawić się z _panią komtur _– ostatnie słowa wysyczała z nienawiścią. Ona i Meredith nie przepadały za sobą, łagodnie mówiąc. Omiotła spojrzeniem pokój, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z ogromu strat, jakie ponieśli magowie. Porozrzucane ciała jednej i drugiej strony leżały w całej komnacie, słały podłogę jakby pstrokate dywany uszyte przez szwacza –amatora. Ocalała tylko trójka – Alain, młody mag ze Starkhaven; Starsza Zaklinaczka, elfka Olheana i młoda, może siedemnastoletnia ludzka czarodziejka Finelle. Ocalali magowie, Orsino, Hawke i jej towarzysze biegli na dziedziniec Katowni, by wreszcie i ostatecznie pozbawić Meredith władzy, co mogło nastąpić tylko przez jej śmierć. W jednym Orsino miał rację – tego nie rozwiąże się już pokojowo. Jedna strona musi ustąpić. A obie trzymały się kurczowo cienkiej nitki życia.

~o0o~

Meredith nie żyła. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Jej wielki miecz ze skażonego lyrium rozpadł się, a ona sama zmieniła się w posążek z tego metalu. Mimo wszystko, Espere było trochę żal kobiety – nawet jeśli była templariuszką, to wierzyła, że wszystko czyni dla dobra innych, miała jakiś kodeks moralny, w przeciwieństwie do chociażby ser Alrika. Nie doszłoby do rzezi, gdyby nie ten cholerny posążek! Meredith miała ten sam obłęd w oczach, co Bartrand. Możliwe, że magia idola była silniejsza, im silniejszą wolę miała ofiara. Najprawdopodobniej jednak nikt już nigdy się tego nie dowie – obie osoby podatne na wpływ statuetki nie żyją, a sam przedmiot zainteresowania jest zniszczony. Taką przynajmniej mieli nadzieję.

– Czyli to jednak prawda. Thrask miał rację. Meredith była szalona. Gdybyśmy go tylko wcześniej posłuchali – Cullen potarł dwoma palcami nasadę nosa. Na jego twarzy malowało się niedowierzanie i żal. Był blisko z komtur, mimo jej błędów będzie mu brakować jej przewodnictwa. –Dziękuję ci, Bohaterko, za twoją pomoc. Nie wiem, czy dalibyśmy radę uporać się z tym... problemem – zwrócił wzrok w stronę skamieniałych szczątków templariuszki.

–Wygląda na to, że otrzymałeś awans, Cullen. Gratulacje – odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, który jednak nie sięgnął jej oczu. Wciąż było przerażona. Nie wiedziała, co kapitan planuje odnośnie do niej i Andersa. Cullen westchnął i zrobił krok w stronę Hawke, która przysunęła się bliżej do ukochanego, zasłaniając go.

–Mogę spowolnić pościg, ale nie na długo. Wyruszcie jak najszybciej i spróbujcie zacierać ślady. Obawiam się, że sama Boska może się tym zainteresować. Będziecie w niebezpieczeństwie – oznajmił ściszonym głosem.

– A czy kiedykolwiek byliśmy bezpieczni? – odpowiedziała z żalem. –Dziękuję, Cullen.

Odwróciła się, chwyciła Andersa za rękę i wybiegli w stronę Górnego Miasta. Gdy tylko wychylili głowy zza bramy, ujrzeli to, na co nikt nie był przygotowany. W porcie leżało jeszcze więcej ciał, niż gdy parę godzin temu, gdy płynęli tutaj spod Zakonu. Większością poległych byli magowie, choć dało się zauważyć parę zamrożonych lub spalonych trupów templariuszy. Większość budynków płonęła – niczym pochodnie zagubionych w ciemnościach, wołających o pomoc. Bunt nie oszczędził nawet Górnego Miasta. Może to nie dziwne, skoro właściwie to tam wszystko się zaczęło. Jednak para nie zwracała uwagi na panujące wokół zamieszanie. Byli zbyt zajęci biegiem. Gdy wreszcie udało im się dotrzeć do domu Hawke, zdyszani, spoceni i zakrwawieni zmienili w biegu swoje ubrania na takie, które nie będą rzucać się w oczy. Do małych toreb spakowali najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy – jedzenie, bieliznę, pieniądze (Hawke udało się uzbierać prawie 800 suwerenów podczas sześciu lat życia w Górnym Mieście).

–A tak właściwie to gdzie idziemy? – zapytał Anders, gdy wybiegli z posiadłości, podążając w stronę przystani.

–Do Gwaren– odparła jakby od niechcenia.

–Co? Przecież to trzy tygodnie morzem! – zatrzymał się i chwycił ją za przedramię. –Nie mamy tyle jedzenia!

–Kupimy przed wejściem na statek, poza tym to nie tak, że mamy jakieś specjalnie wielkie apetyty, tak? Radziłeś sobie bez jedzenia.

–No tak, ale widzisz, Strażnicy słyną ze swoich, ehm, apetytów. Nieważne. Wciąż nie odpowiedziałaś mi na pytanie: dlaczego do Gwaren?

– Po pierwsze, to bezpieczniejsze niż podróż do Denerim lub Amarantu – Tu musiał przyznać jej rację. Denerim to siedziba główna fereldeńskiego Zakonu – nie ma potrzeby ryzykować. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o Amarant, jest szansa, że wypatrzą go Szarzy. Nie chciał, żeby go dopadli po hecy – to łagodne słowo – z Justynianem. –Poza tym, istnieje szansa, że wieści o tej... rzezi, nie dotrą jeszcze do Gwaren. To drugi koniec Fereldenu. Będziemy tam bezpieczniejsi niż – no, gdziekolwiek indziej. Poza tym, to jednak port i będziemy mogli otrzymywać informacje na bieżąco. Możemy kupić jakiś dom, potem, jak wszystko przycichnie. Może gdzieś w bannornie – powiedziała, podejmując bieg. –Na razie musimy wziąć jakiś statek – nie mogli liczyć na Izabelę – parę tygodni temu wyruszyła do Rivainu.

Chwilę później byli już na przystani, szukając kapitana, który planuje podróż do Fereldenu. W końcu, po jakiejś półgodzinie, udało im się. Kobieta, około trzydziestu pięciu lat, miała w planach rejs po Amarantowym Oceanie. Wygląda na to, że nie rozpoznała ani Bohaterki, ani jej towarzysza. Nie wyglądała na obywatelkę Kirkwall – mówiła z lekkim północnym akcentem, poza tym była opalona, jak Izabela. Wydawała się porządna, potrafiła wzbudzić sympatię. Nie chcieli brać pierwszej lepszej okazji, ale nie wyglądało, żeby mogli trafić na coś lepszego. Za dwanaście suwerenów zgodziła się przewieźć parę w ładowni. Podróż miała trwać niecałe dwa i pół tygodnia, przy pomyślnych wiatrach nawet krócej – statek był raczej nieduży i dość szybki, istniała więc szansa, że starczy im prowiantu. Mieli wyruszyć za dwie godziny. Hawke nie zmartwiła się za bardzo – templariusze będą zbyt zajęci sprzątaniem krwawej łaźni, co zajmie im parę dni. A informacje nie przechodzą aż _tak_ szybko. Anders natomiast był coraz bardziej nerwowy. Espere domyślała się, że Justynian prawdopodobnie żąda, by mag wrócił do Katowni i skończył, co zaczęli – czyli wybił wszystkich templariuszy, bez wyjątków. Widok miasta też pewnie nie poprawiał sytuacji. Mężczyzna stał przed statkiem i co chwila nerwowo spoglądał w stronę dawnej siedziby Kręgu.

–Anders? Wszystko w porządku?

–Tak... nie... sam nie wiem– westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. –Nie daje mi spokoju. Ciągle mnie nagabuje, żebym tam wrócił. Nie zniosę tego– podeszła do Andersa i przytuliła go mocno. Natychmiast opuścił ręce i przyciągnął ją do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Ułożyła czubek głowy pod jego podbródkiem.

–Nie martw się. Będzie dobrze – spróbowała go pocieszyć, mimo że nawet jej samej słowa te wydały się puste, bez pokrycia. Mimo wszystko, potrzebował wsparcia, i szukał go w niej. – Może, jak już opuścimy to miasto, on się uspokoi – zasugerowała.

–Może masz rację. Czy... możemy wejść na pokład? Źle się czuję, cały czas patrząc na to więzienie – bez słowa wzięła go za rękę i zaprowadziła po trapie na statek. Weszli pod pokład i usadowili się w kącie na skrzyni, która wyglądała dosyć solidnie. Espere wdrapała się Andersowi na kolana i zaczęła gładzić go po włosach i szeptać uspokajająco. Wcześniej nie zauważyła, ile kosztował go tamten desperacki czyn. Teraz gdy miała szansę wszystko przemyśleć, przypomniała sobie, jak wyglądał tuż po fakcie, siedząc na tamtej skrzyni, lub w Katowni, przed ostateczną walką z 'wybawicielami Thedas', jak ironicznie nazywał templariuszy od czasu do czasu. Praktycznie trząsł się z nerwów i widać było, że ledwo udaje mu się utrzymać kontrolę. Wtuleni w siebie, trwali przez chwilę, gdy usłyszeli kroki nad sobą – ktoś spacerował po pokładzie. Hawke zsunęła się z kolan ukochanego i usiadła obok niego wciąż trzymając go za rękę i spoglądając na niego z troską.

Wkrótce do ładowni weszła rodzina – starsza kobieta, najwyraźniej z mężem i dzieckiem, dziewczynką, na oko czternastoletnią. Teraz dopiero Espere zaczęła się martwić – pamiętała tą rodzinę. Mieszkali niedaleko niej w Górnym Mieście. Mogą ją rozpoznać, i Hawke bała się, jak zareagują. Na razie postanowiła zachowywać się normalnie, lecz nieznacznie trzęsły jej się ręce. Głównie z obawy o Andersa – nie wiedziała, jaki stosunek mają do magów, ale wyglądali na raczej religijnych.

–Dzień dobry, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?– zaczęła kobieta z uśmiechem. –nazywam się Marvien, a to mój mąż Tival i nasza córeczka Lorrien. Miło mi was poznać– kontynuowała, a potem zmarszczyła brwi i dodała –Zaraz, my się chyba znamy, prawda? Nie jesteś przypadkiem córką Leandry?

–Ach no tak! Teraz poznaję! Mieszkaliście niedaleko nas? Dobrze cię znowu widzieć – Hawke podała jej rękę z wymuszonym uśmiechem, klnąc w myślach. Oby tylko nie...

–A kim jest ten młody mężczyzna? Ktoś ważny, hę? – spytała ze znaczącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Bohaterka poddała się i postanowiła, że nie będzie już udawać. I tak rozstaną się w Denerim i już nie spotka tej rodziny. Miała tylko nadzieję że okażą się być wyrozumiali.

–Em, no tak, zasadniczo... To jest Anders – odparła niepewnie. Mag spojrzał się na nią z niedowierzaniem i pytaniem w oczach. Umawiali się, że nikomu nie zdradzą jego tożsamości – a już na pewno nie po tym, co zrobił. Byli pewni, że każdy w mieście wiedział już, kim jest.

–Ach, rozumiem – kobieta nie wydawała się być poruszona. Wręcz przeciwnie, spojrzała na Espere z sympatią i współczuciem. Usiadła obok niej na skrzyni i powiedziała –Wiem, jak to jest. Znałam twoją matkę. Kiedy byłyśmy dziećmi, często przychodziła do mnie i bawiłyśmy się razem. A potem poznała twojego ojca. Kiedy wyjeżdżali, była już w ciąży. Bardzo mi jej brakuje. Cieszyłaby się, że znalazłaś szczęście – Hawke spojrzała się na Marvien zaskoczona.

–I... Nie wydasz nas?

–A po co? Po co niszczyć coś pięknego? Uważam, że to co zrobiłeś – zwróciła się do Andersa – było bardzo heroiczne. Będziesz kiedyś bohaterem.

–Dla mnie już jest – Hawke uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała maga, który teraz nieśmiało się uśmiechał. – Dzięki, Marvien. Wiesz uważam, że to będzie bardzo przyjemna podróż.

–Ja też, moja droga. Ja też – Z tymi słowami młoda matka podniosła się, uściskawszy Espere.

~o0o~

**A/N:**Okej. To by było na pierwszy chapter. Naprawdę mi się nie podobało, że Orsino został tym mega–plugawcem. No więc od czego mamy takie magiczne narzędzie, zwane przez większość AU? No i wyszło mi takie coś. Nie martwcie się o Orsino, z tego co planuję, jeszcze się pojawi. Chyba że mi się odmieni huehue. W każdym razie, dzięki za czytanie! xoxo Dalya


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wstaję złóżka, kwiatki kwitną (chciałabym), skowronki śpiewają (jasne), itd. Podchodzę do kompa, patrzę a tam pisze że ktoś aktualnie te moje wypociny przeczytał. No to ja ZONK i mdleję. Więc, drodzy czytacze, jeśli - co bardziej prawdopodobne - po prostu nie nacisnęliście na zły link, czy coś w tym stylu, to bardzo Wam dziękuję. Naprawdę mile mnie połechtało, że ktoś to przeczytał i może nawet mu się spodobało. Więc. _Fell free_ aby dodać do ulubionych, skomentować, itd. itp. I żeby wszystko było legit (zapomniałam poprzednio) - Świat Dragon Age należy do Bioware. Ja go tylko torturuję.  
Przed użyciem skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą.

~o0o~

Gdy Marvien odeszła do swojej córki, Hawke odetchnęła z ulga i rzuciła w stronę Andersa – Cóż. Nie poszło źle.

–Hawke... Oszalałaś? Ona mogła wezwać templariuszy! Zaciągnąć mnie do Katowni! Kazać swojemu mężowi zaciukać mnie na miejscu!– krzyknął do niej szeptem, i Bohaterka zerknęła na wspomnianego mężczyznę. Faktycznie był dość... postawny. Chociaż 'postawny ' to za mało. Facet miał chyba dwa metry... szerokości.

–Uspokój się. Za bardzo się martwisz tym, co _mogło_się stać, zamiast cieszyć się, że zareagowała tak, jak zareagowała.– Kobiecie przyszła do głowy pewna myśl i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco do wciąż lekko podenerwowanego maga. –Mam pomysł. Może spróbuj zacząć pisać dziennik. Ja zaczęłam, gdy mój tata zmarł. Pomogło mi to uporządkować myśli– zaproponowała.

–Tak myślisz?– zerknął na nią z nadzieją.

–Myślę, że powinieneś spróbować –odpowiedziała, i zarzuciła mu ręce na ramiona. Nie potrzebowała czytać w myślach, żeby widzieć, że jest roztrzęsiony. – No chodź – zachęciła go i teraz opierał się na niej całkowicie, z głową na jej klatce piersiowej. Objął rękami jej talię, a w odpowiedzi zaczęła głaskać ręką jego policzek, drugą gładzić jego plecy.

–Dziękuję – szepnął, i oboje wiedzieli, że nie były to puste słowa. Hawke zerknęła w lewo i spotkała porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Marvien. Kobiety wymieniły uśmiechy. Espere zaczynała czuć, że był to początek przyjaźni. Matka byłaby bardzo szczęśliwa. Tymczasem Hawke wypuściła Andersa ze swoich objęć i udała się na górę spytać, kiedy odpływają. Gdy wychodziła na górę, kapitan – na imię miała Caliste Ferrens – właśnie wchodziła na trap. Nie była jednak sama. Podążała za nią dwójka templariuszy w uniformach – niestety, Cullen nie był z nimi. Zamarła, po czym zanim ktokolwiek zdołał ją zauważyć wbiegła z powrotem pod pokład. Zdołała tylko usłyszeć oburzoną Caliste –Nie mam nic do ukrycia! – oraz kawałek odpowiedzi templariusza –Przykro mi, ale... Gdy tylko znalazła się na dole, wyjaśniła wszystko Andersowi, który również zaczął panikować. Czuła, że Justynian może zechcieć zamanifestować swoją obecność. Marvien najwyraźniej zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak, bo podeszła do pary z 'Coś nie tak?' na ustach i wyraźnie zmartwioną miną.

–Owszem. Na górze jest dwoje templariuszy. Chcą przeszukać statek. – szybko wyjaśniła Hawke.

–To niedobrze – Marvien zaczęła szybko kombinować w głowie, jak ukryć poszukiwaną dwójkę. –Wiecie co? Widziałam tam pusto skrzynię. W miarę duża. Może przynajmniej jedno z was się zmieści?

–Dobra– powiedziała Hawke –właź, Anders. I nie przyjmuję 'nie' jako odpowiedzi– uparła się, gdy podeszli do skrzyni.

–Ale- – spróbował.

–Nie ma 'ale'. Właź. Nie potrzebuję więcej problemów z Justynianem.

–No ale po co ta oschłość? – zażartował. Hawke uśmiechnęła się krzywo, przewracając oczami i otworzyła wieko.

–Wskakujemy–, rozkazała, zamykając wieko akurat w momencie, gdy patrol templariuszy zawitał pod pokładem.

–Witam panów. – przywitała ich Marvien z wymuszonym uśmiechem. –Coś nie tak?

–Rutynowa kontrola, proszę się nie martwić – Mężczyźni omietli wzrokiem pokład, ignorując pasażerów, ku uldze Espere i Marvien, zajrzeli do kilku mniejszych skrzyń i, żegnając się uprzejmie, wyszli. Przy schodach odprowadziła ich wzrokiem kapitan Ferrens, krzyżując ręce na piersi i rzucając w stronę odchodzących żołnierzy triumfalne spojrzenie. Weszła pod pokład akurat żeby zobaczyć jak Anders próbuje, dość niezgrabnie opuścić drewniane schronienie i asystującą mu Hawke. Caliste otworzyła szeroko oczy i spytała, zdziwiona:

–Ale co tu się dzieje?

–Ojć! – Espere straciła koncentrację i puściła ramię Andersa, który zatoczył się lekko, po czym potknął o bok skrzyni i akrobatycznie wylądował u stóp Hawke, z komicznie uniesionymi nogami.

–Nigdzie nie wypłyniemy, dopóki mi nie powiecie, co się tu dzieje, do jasnej cholery! – wykrzyknęła kapitan. Lekko straciła nad sobą panowanie, i jej akcent do tej pory zręcznie maskowany, stał się teraz bardzo wyraźny. Stanęła z rękami na biodrami i omiotła zebranych wyczekującym spojrzeniem.  
– Jestem tu kapitanem i mam prawo wiedzieć, co się dzieje na _moim własnym statku _– dodała nieco spokojniej, aczkolwiek zaznaczając mocniej końcówkę zdania.  
– No więc? – kontynuowała wwiercanie swojego przenikliwego, złoto-zielonego spojrzenia – atrybut ludzi z północy – w coraz bardziej skrępowaną parę.

–No dobrze, chodzi o to, że... – zaczęła nieśmiało Espere –jesteśmy, jakby, poszukiwani. Ja i on – wskazała na maga, dopiero teraz zauważając, że znalazł się w nieco niekomfortowej sytuacji. Szybko pomogła wstać mu z podłogi, po czym otrzepała go niezdarnie z piachu i kurzu.  
– Jak ty się tam znalazłeś? – szepnęła do niego, na co jedynie wzruszył ramionami i odszepnął, że dno było śliskie. Nie chciał wspominać Hawke o swojej klaustrofobii – jeszcze, że zawsze, gdy wychodził z ciasnego pomieszczenia, dostawał zawrotów głowy. Hawke raczej nie uwierzyła w jego wyjaśnienie, bo kiwnęła tylko głową z powątpiewaniem i odpowiedziała mu  
–Pogadamy o tym później.  
Wciąż mieli nieźle wściekłą kapitan do uspokojenia. Wyżej wymieniona wyrzuciła tylko ręce w powietrze i rzuciła ironicznie:  
–Och, tylko tyle? To w porządku. Nie ma sprawy.

–Musimy się dostać do Fereldenu. Proszę, mogę dopłacić. – zaproponowała błagalnie.

–Nie, nie trzeba. Po prostu mi powiedz jak się nazywasz. _Naprawdę_ nazywasz. Rozumiem, że nie Allena i Torlen Flywether? – to były fałszywe imiona, które podali, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

–No nie. Jestem Espere Hawke. To jest Anders – mężczyzna tymczasem przestał już zwracać uwagę, komu ukochana podawała ich prawdziwą tożsamość. Tymczasem Caliste znowu lekko się zirytowała.

–O. Super. Po prostu _excelente_. Teraz przewożę Bohaterkę Kirkwall. Wnuki mi nie uwierzą. A, mam to gdzieś. Rozsiądźcie się. Zaraz odpływamy – Ferrens machnęła ręka i udała się na górę. Tymczasem odezwali się pozostali członkowie rodziny Marvien, którzy wcześniej trzymali się z boku, niezbyt pewni, co sądzić o dziwnym zachowaniu współpasażerów. Pierwszy podszedł ojciec z niezbyt przyjemnym wyrazem twarzy.

–Więc ty jesteś Bohaterką? Pierwszy raz cię widzę na oczy. Bohaterka była szlachcianką, a to zobowiązuje – zmierzył pogardliwie wzrokiem podróżne ubrania pary, a w jego postawie słychać było próżność i dumę. Jego córka zerkała natomiast z tyłu na parę z zachwytem w oczach.

–Słuchaj, naprawdę jestem zmęczona. Chętnie pokłóciłabym się z tobą o obowiązkach szlachty, ale całą noc byłam zajęta siekaniem templariuszy, więc proszę, daj mi trochę odpocząć – tu ziewnęła teatralnie i pociągnęła Andersa do kącika, gdzie zostawili swoje tobołki.

–Phi. Jestem pewien, że pokonałbym cię z zamkniętymi oczami. – Hawke zazwyczaj była cierpliwa i tolerancyjna, ale biada ci, jeśli nastąpiłeś na jej dumę. Była bardzo wrażliwa na takie rzeczy, zwłaszcza po śmierci jej matki. Ciągle obwiniała się, że nie była wystarczająca silna, wystarczająco szybka, wystarczająca inteligentna, żeby skojarzyć fakty. Także i tym razem, stanęła w pół kroku, i wciąż stojąc tyłem do nadętej formy Tivala, wysyczała –Odszczekaj to. –

–Ha! W życiu ze mną nie wygrasz. Nie jesteś Bohaterką, tylko zwykła szczęściarą, która cudem dostała się do Górnego Miasta i szpanuje, jaka to jest świetna i silna. – szlachcic kontynuował próżnie, gdy tymczasem jego żona próbowała go uspokoić. Tival trwał jednak w swej tyradzie, i nie zauważył Hawke, która szybkim ruchem powaliła mężczyznę na ziemię, jedną ręką wykręcając mu ramię ze plecy, drugą za przyciskając mu głowę do ziemi.

–A teraz przeprosisz.– Wysyczała z nienawiścią, jaką może posiadać tylko mocno urażona kobieta przed trzydziestką. –Mnie się nie śpieszy.

Całą sytuację obserwował mocno rozbawiony Anders, który postanowił interweniować, widząc, że żadna ze stron nie ma zamiaru ustąpić. Chwycił Hawke lekko za ramię i podniósł ją z obitego ciała Tivala, szepcząc –Chyba dostał już nauczkę. Jeśli to ci pomoże, możemy potem urządzić mały sparring. Rozładujesz się. Może być?

Espere powoli pokiwała głową i niechętnie zostawiła swoją niedoszła ofiarę. Spiorunowała spojrzeniem szlachcica i, przygładzając czarne włosy, razem z magiem teatralnym krokiem odmaszerowała w stronę swojego kącika.

–Za kogo on się uważa? – rzuciła wściekła Hawke, zaglądając do torby podróżnej. – Co. Za. Dupek. Niech się udławi tą swoją 'szlacheckością' – dodała, nadal grzebiąc w bagażu.

–Czego szukasz? – spytał Anders, ignorując wściekłe wywody kobiety.

–Czas naostrzyć Finezję. Niech się głupek pogapi – Finezja to ulubiony sztylet Hawke, prezent od Zevrana Arainai, skrytobójcy, któremu pomogła umknąć Antivańskim Krukom. Mag kiwnął tylko głową i postanowił nie interweniować. Nie było zresztą sensu – gdy Hawke jest wściekła, nawet legion qunari z sarebaasem na czele jej nie powstrzyma. Tylko się ucieszy, wyrżnie wszystkich co do nogi i pójdzie dalej, tak samo wkurzona. W międzyczasie Hawke znalazła sztylet i wyciągnęła go z cichym, triumfalnym okrzykiem.  
–Ha! No, to teraz sobie popatrz na moje maleństwo– Odstawiła na chwilę Finezję, by znów zanurkować w torbie – tym razem po osełkę. Gdy już miała wszystkie niezbędne przedmioty, z werwą zaczęła przesuwać ostrze sztyletu po osełce. Nie przestała obrzucać Tivala nienawistnymi spojrzeniami, który teraz tylko spojrzał na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zaszył się w najbliższym kącie, udając, że nie robi na nim wrażenia.

–Może jednak mały sparring, co? Ty i ja, jak za dawnych czasów – zaproponował Anders, z szerokim uśmiechem.

–No, nie takich dawnych – odparła i trochę się rozchmurzyła. – Ale nie teraz. Poza tym, raczej nie ma tu miejsca– Hawke rozglądnęła się po ładowni, ale przestała uważać na sztylet i zacięła się mocno w rękę. –Aach! Kurwa mać!– na grzbiecie dłoni miała szerokie rozcięcie, z którego płynęła jasnoczerwona krew. –Świetnie! Tylko tego mi brakowało – Jej krzykiem tymczasem zyskała potępiające spojrzenie od Marvien – w końcu w pokoju było dziecko.

–Pokaż to – Rozkazał Anders, przełączając się na tryb 'uzdrowiciel'. Chwycił jej rękę, a z jego własnej dłoni wypłynęło jasnoniebieskie lecznicze światło. W ułamku sekundy rana zasklepiła się, pozostawiając po sobie tylko świeżą, różową skórę – Proszę bardzo. Jak nowa. Tylko następnym razem uważaj.

–Jasne, panie doktorze – droczyła się Hawke. – Chcesz wyjść na górę? Mam ochotę popatrzeć na morze– zaproponowała, rozmarzona.

–Widziałaś je wiele razy. Kirkwall leży nad morzem– wytknął jej Anders.

–Ale to nie to samo co na statku. Izabela zawsze mówiła, że to takie piękne uczucie – stoisz na dziobie, wiatr we włosach, i w ogóle...– odpowiedziała, odpływając w marzenia.

–Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy najpierw odpocząć. Całą noc biegaliśmy po Kirkwall, kopiąc tyłki templariuszom. Musisz być zmęczona. Takie zajęcie zabiłoby każdego normalnego człowieka

–Sugerujesz, że nie jestem normalna?– odparła, udając urazę. – A poza tym wcale nie jestem zmęczona – wypaliła, ziewając.

–Jasne, jasne.– Pokiwał głową z powątpiewaniem i ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

–No proszę cię, jest rano– spróbowała się sprzeciwić, ale oczy same jej się zamykały.

–Nie ma 'rano'. Byłaś na nogach całą noc. Dobrze wiem, że jesteś zmęczona.– To mówiąc, wyciągnął koc z torby i spróbował owinąć nim kobietę, ale ta zaprotestowała.

–Dobrze, dobrze, ale ty też masz odpocząć. Tym razem ci nie daruję– zażartowała, myśląc o wszystkich tych nocach, gdy usiłowała go zaciągnąć do łóżka, ale on stanowczo odmawiał za każdym razem i kontynuował pisanie swojego manifestu.

–Spokojnie. Taki miałem plan– uspokoił ją. Ułożyli się pod ścianą, tak, że Anders opierał na niej plecy, a Hawke siedziała między jego nogami. Okryli się kocem i odpłynęli w krainę snów.

~o0o~

_Pustka charakteryzowała się faktem, że gdzie się nie było, w oddali zawsze widać było Czarne Miasto – to jeden z niewielu niezmiennych jej aspektów. Także i tym razem, wisiało smętnie w oddali jako przypomnienie dawnych grzechów tevinterskich magistrów. Jednakże Hawke zignorowała je, skupiając się na formującym się otoczeniu – po chwili w oddali ujrzała swój dawny dom w Lothering. Ona sama stała na polu, ubrana w jedną ze swoich ulubionych sukienek, którą dostała od Bethany na osiemnaste urodziny. Serce Espere zabiło szybciej i podbiegła do ogrodzenia. W środku słychać było głosy. Niepewna, podeszła do frontowych drzwi i nieśmiało je otworzyła. W środku stała cała jej rodzina, tak jak ich zapamiętała – matka i Bethany gotowały coś z tyłu, gdy ojciec podarowywał Carverowi nowy miecz. Hawke uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc zachwyt na jego twarzy. Powoli otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Natychmiast wszystkie głowy spojrzały się na nią. Malcolm potrząsnął głową, zdziwiony._

_–Co tu robisz, dziecko? Jeszcze nie nadszedł twój czas_

_–Jak to: mój czas?– Po chwili do niej dotarło, co miał na myśli. –Och. Czyli to wszystko... Tak wygląda życie po śmierci? To masz na myśli?_

_–Tak. Ale tylko bardzo potężny śniący może się tu dostać. Nie rozumiem._

Feynriel_, pomyślała Hawke i uśmiechnęła się. –Tak się składa, że mam pewne podejrzenia, kto mógł mi pomóc._

_–A czy to ważne, Malcolm?– wtrąciła się Leandra. –Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że jest z nami, ale nie w_takich _okolicznościach– podeszła do córki i uściskała ją mocno. Po chwili dołączyli się do nich Bethany i Malcolm. Carver stał tylko z boku i poklepał ją po ramieniu._

_–Strasznie za wami tęskniłam– wyszeptała przez łzy.– Chciałabym, żebyście byli ze mną._

_–Nie przejmuj się, siostrzyczko. Tu nie jest tak źle. Sama widzisz– pocieszyła ją Bethany, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy tylko rodzina wypuściła Hawke z objęć._

_–I... nie gniewasz się na mnie? W końcu to przeze mnie... przeze mnie...– nie chciała wypowiadać tych słów, nie chciała zaakceptować, że jej młodsza siostra nigdy już nie wróci._

_–To nie twoja wina. Nie obwiniaj się, proszę– odpowiedziała, kładąc jej uspokajająco ręce na ramiona._

_–Dzięki, Beth. Zawsze będziesz moją małą siostrzyczką– uśmiechnęła się przez łzy._

_Młodsza kobieta zachichotała lekko. –Taką mam nadzieję__ –_ przytuliły się jeszcze raz, po czym Hawke podeszła do jak zwykle nadąsanego Carvera.

_–No, siostro. Poradziłaś sobie– w jego ustach te słowa brzmiały jak największy komplement, jaki można otrzymać. Zanim jednak zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, Espere zamknęła go w uścisku. Trochę zaskoczony, bo nie przywykł do takiego rodzaju czułości – a zwłaszcza nie ze strony swojej starszej siostry – nieśmiało oddał uścisk._

_–Jak nieprawdopodobne by to się wydawało, ale tęskniłam za tobą, bracie– powiedziała do niego, gdy już się rozdzielili._

_–Wiesz, mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. Dobrze cię widzieć– oznajmił jej z tym swoim krzywym uśmiechem._

_–Tylko nie obetnij sobie głowy tym mieczem, co?– zażartowała, wskazując na broń za Carverem._

_–Zawsze musisz sobie żartować?_

_–Taki mój urok, nie? A tak na serio, dbaj o Beth. I matkę. Teraz ty jesteś pierwszym po ojcu._

_–Tego chciałem, prawda? – odparł niepewnie. – Powodzenia, siostro._

_–Nawzajem – odpowiedziała i podeszła do Leandry._

_–Mamo, ja...– zaczęła, gdy łzy same naszły jej do oczu._

_–Cśś, dziecko. To nie twoja wina. To tamten człowiek, nie ty. Nie wiń się, proszę. Tu jest bardzo przyjemnie.– Leandra objęła córkę i pogładziła ją po włosach._

_–Wiem. Ja... może to lepiej. Nie musiałaś oglądać tego wszystkiego, co...– chciała dokończyć 'co spowodował Anders', ale ugryzła się w język. To nie jego wina. – Nieważne._

_–Kochanie, też za tobą tęskniłam. Ale tęskniłam też za twoim ojcem i rodzeństwem. Modlę się za ciebie co dzień – oznajmiła z troską._

_–Jak widać, działało do tej pory– zażartowała._

_–Jestem pewna, że to nie tylko to. Miałaś przy sobie wspaniałych przyjaciół. I tak się cieszę, że znalazłaś miłość. Macie moje błogosławieństwo– powiedziała ze szczerym uśmiechem._

_–Dzięki, mamo. Strasznie mi ciebie brakuje._

_–Mnie też. Ale pamiętaj – gdziekolwiek byś nie poszła, zawsze będę z tobą. Wszyscy będziemy. Tutaj – Leandra położyła dłoń na sercu córki. – Porozmawiaj jeszcze ze swoim ojcem. Ach, i jeszcze jedno. Mogłabyś przekazać Marvien moje najszczersze pozdrowienia? – poprosiła._

_–Jasne, mamo. Na pewno się ucieszy– odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i odeszła w stronę swego ojca. Do tej pory Malcolm siedział z boku na krześle, nie chcąc przeszkadzać pojednaniu Hawke z resztą rodziny. Teraz jednak wstał i zamknął Espere w niedźwiedzim uścisku._

_–Jestem z ciebie taki dumny – mruknął._

_–Dzięki, tato – Wtedy zauważyła, że jej ręce zaczynają znikać. Wyskoczyła z objęć swojego ojca i zdenerwowana, spytała –Co się dzieje?_

_–Wygląda na to, że nasz czas się skończył. Szkoda, że nie mogłem z tobą dłużej porozmawiać– odpowiedział z troską._

_–Też żałuję. Czy... spotkamy się jeszcze?– zapytała._

_–Czas pokaże. Powodzenia – ostatnie, co zobaczyła Hawke przed powrotem do świadomości to uśmiechnięte twarze członków jej rodziny._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Co do poprzedniego chapteru, to nie jestem zbyt dobra w łzawych pojednaniach rodzinnych. Szczerze, to pisanie Malcolma to była moja własna Katorga. Dlatego jest go tak niewiele, po prstu nie miałam pojęcia jak to napisać. Nie mam także żadnej bety, więc po prostu wracam do chaptera po paru dniach i poprawiam, co mi się nie podoba. Myślałam też nad zmianą tytułu, bo ten był tak na szybko, i właściwie to nad nim nie myślałam. jakieś propozycje? Czy może być? Co do tego chapteru, to nic ważnego się nie dzieje,tylko gadu-gadu na statku.  
[insert standard disclaimer here]  
Przeczytanie grozi śmiercią lub kalectwem.

~o0o~

Parę godzin później, gdy słońce szykowało się, aby powiedzieć 'dobranoc', Anders otworzył oczy i wyciągnął się na prowizorycznym posłaniu. Parę chwil zajęło mu dojście do rzeczywistości, która trafiła go rykoszetem niczym lśniąca tarcza Aveliny. Rozchmurzył się jednak, widząc śpiącą formę swojej ukochanej, uczepioną jego klatki piersiowej. Miała na twarzy lekki uśmiech. _Dobrze, że przynajmniej jej śni się coś przyjemnego_, pomyślał i pogładził kobietę po włosach. Od czasu Dołączenia co noc miał koszmary o pomiocie i Arcydemonie. Ostatnio doszły do tego sny o Zakonie. W pierwszą noc po eksplozji był chyba najgorszy ze wszystkich...

~o0o~

_Czerwony słup światła wytrysnął z gmachu, rozsyłając kawałki ścian i dachu na cztery strony świata. Tłum patrzył się z niedowierzaniem na gruzy. Miasto zaczęły trawić płomienie. On i ona w środku. Ale w jej spojrzeniu nie ma nienawiści. Jest tylko zrozumienie. Bez zbędnych słów kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu, całuje go i się uśmiecha. Mruczy tylko –Przykro mi, po czym Anders zauważa pojedynczą strzałę, tkwiącą w jej piersi. Pada martwa na ziemię. Za nią stoi Sebastian z napiętym łukiem. Anders klęka, zrezygnowany przy swojej ukochanej i zamyka jej oczy. Wtedy widzi, jak Sebastian wypuszcza następną strzałę. Prosto w jego serce._

~o0o~

Łzy same napłynęły mu do oczu tylko na myśl o tym, co mogłoby się zdarzyć. Nie darowałby sobie, gdyby Hawke coś się stało z jego powodu. I tak nadstawiała karku za jego prośbą zbyt wiele razy. Gdyby wtedy zginęła, równie dobrze mogłaby mu własnoręcznie wbić sztylet w serce. Nie. Musi przestać o tym myśleć. To nie pomoże. Potrząsnął głową i jeszcze raz spojrzał na ukochaną. Uśmiechała się jeszcze szerzej i mamrotała coś pod nosem. Postanowił, że nie będzie jej przeszkadzać i zasnął z powrotem.

Kiedy obudził się kilka godzin później, nie widział tego, ale słońce zaczęło ponownie wschodzić nad horyzontem. Lekko zsunął z siebie Hawke, która tylko przekręciła się na drugi bok. Zazdrościł jej głębokiego, spokojnego snu. Czasem budził się w środku nocy, zlany potem. Wtedy Espere otwierała oczy, przyciągała go do siebie i szeptała, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Uspokajał się wtedy, mimo że wiedział, że dobrze nie będzie. Prawda jest taka, że raz już prawie wyznał Hawke co planuje, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, głównie przez namowy, a raczej krzyki Justyniana w jego głowie. Zdziwiła go wtedy po raz kolejny, mówiąc, że rozumie. Zasoby cierpliwości tej kobiety były chyba nieograniczone. Każda inna już dawno odeszłaby, trzaskając drzwiami, a ona nie tylko pozostała przy nim, ale jeszcze go _rozumiała_. Gdyby tylko wierzył w Stwórcę, zacząłby mu dziękować za postawienie na jego drodze Hawke – dla niego była jak uosobienie wszystkich dobrych duchów Pustki. Szlachetna, odważna, pomocna, kochająca. Cały czas mówił jej, że na nią nie zasługuje, że powinna odejść i znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, kto da jej szansę na normalne życie. Irytowała się wtedy, mówiła, że ma natychmiast przestać i całowała go. Była jak światełko w tunelu. Czasami żałuje, że nie znał jej wcześniej – kiedy nie nosił jeszcze brzemienia Justyniana, czasem jednak jest za to wdzięczny – wcześniej nie byłoby go stać na tak długi i poważny związek. Nie chciał jednak rozgrzebywać przeszłości. Nie niosła ze sobą najlepszych wspomnień. Teraz w jego życiu liczy się tylko jedna osoba. A raczej, życzyłby sobie, aby liczyła się tylko ona. _Mamy wojnę do wygrania_, usłyszał w głowie myśl Justyniana. Wiedział, że to on – ludzka część Andersa chciała tylko porwać Hawke i zamieszkać na małej farmie w bannornie z czwórką dzieci. Może, gdy to wszystko się skończy będą mieli szansę na normalne życie. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na śpiącą kobietę i ogarnęło go uczucie, którego kilkanaście lat temu tak bardzo unikał. Miłość. Kochał ją, a ona jego. I tylko to się liczy. _Tak, tak wiem. Wojna. Ale czy naprawdę nie mogę być szczęśliwy choć na chwilę? Daj nam się cieszyć sobą nawzajem chociaż jak jesteśmy na statku. I tak stąd nic nie zdziałamy._Justynian ucichł i pozwolił swojemu ludzkiemu nosicielowi podziwiać swoją ukochaną. W spokoju.

~o0o~

Minęła kolejna godzina i Hawke ani myślała o obudzeniu się. Anders zaczynał się o nią niepokoić. Przespała już całą dobę i nawet mimo faktu, że przez poprzednią noc była na nogach, walcząc nie usprawiedliwiał tak dużej ilości snu. Mag wiedział, jakie niebezpieczeństwa mogą czaić się w Pustce – był przecież w Kręgu. Tam nie omieszkają powiadomić cię o tym na każdym kroku. Ale dlaczego jakiekolwiek demony miałyby interesować się Hawke? Nie była magiem. Może to ze względu na potężną magię w jej rodzinie. Tak czy inaczej, niespotykane było, aby zwykłego człowieka tak długo trzymało w Pustce. Anders postanowił jednak przerwać spokojny sen ukochanej. Zaczynał się o nią poważnie martwić. Lekko położył dłoń na ramieniu odwróconej do niego plecami kobiety. Gdy nie zareagowała, potrząsnął ją trochę, szepcząc-

–Hawke? Obudź się, najdroższa. Już rano – Hawke jednak nie reagowała. Obrócił ją więc ostrożnie na plecy. Wyglądała tak spokojnie, gdy spała. Patrząc na nią teraz, niewielu uwierzyłoby że ta kobieta pokonała Arishoka w pojedynku, poradziła sobie z demonami, łowcami niewolników, najemnikami, a nawet z Wielkim Smokiem. Odgarnął kilka czarnych loków z jej twarzy. Hawke tylko jęknęła cicho przez sen, ale do oprzytomnienia było jeszcze daleko. Anders westchnął i położył się z powrotem obok niej. Pozostaje tylko czekać.

~o0o~

Hawke powoli otworzyła oczy. Próbowała usiąść ale głowa bolała ją niemiłosiernie. Mała cena za ponowne spotkanie z rodziną. Wciąż leżąc obróciła głowę w lewo by spojrzeć w zamknięte oczy Andersa. Mag leżał na plecach z głową przechyloną na bok. Przysunęła się bliżej i lekko pocałowała go w usta. Mężczyzna lekko otworzył oczy i przywitała go kolejnym pocałunkiem.

–Dzień dobry. Dobrze spałeś? – mruknęła w jego stronę, po czym wdrapała się na jego klatkę piersiową, tak, że teraz leżała na nim cała.

–Bardzo – nie chciał martwić jej swoimi koszmarami. Miała wystarczająco wiele własnych problemów.

–Aha. Jasne – rzuciła ironicznie. – Wiesz, że potrafię wyczuć, kiedy kłamiesz. Co jest nie tak? – zapytał z troską. Lata życia ze sobą nauczyły ją rozpoznawać, kiedy Anders mówił prawdę, a kiedy nie. Bardzo bolało ją kiedy kłamał. Czuła się wtedy niekochana, niegodna zaufania. Jedyne kłamstwo, które rozumiała, to – o ironio – to największe. Kiedy nie powiedział jej, po co potrzebuje tajemniczych składników. Po przemyśleniach doszła do wniosku, że na jego miejscu postąpiłaby tak samo.

–To nic. Tylko trochę koszmarów. Nic nowego – zbył ją mag. – Wiesz, nieźle mnie zmartwiłaś – dodał, zmieniając temat.

–Ja? A niby czym? – odparła, zdziwiona.

–Przespałaś ponad dobę. Nie mogłem cię dobudzić – odpowiedział.

–Ja...– Hawke trochę się zmieszała i podniosła się w górę, Anders za nią. Siedziała teraz okrakiem na jego kolanach i patrzyła w dół, wyraźnie czymś zmartwiona.

–Hej. Powiedz, co się stało – uniósł jej brodę za pomocą kciuka i palca wskazującego i spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

–Widziałam moją rodzinę, Anders. I to nie były demony. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd to wiem. Po prostu wiem. Wszyscy tam byli, rodzice, Carver i Beth... – na wspomnienie dziwnego snu łzy same naszły jej do oczu.

–Spokojnie – szepnął i przytulił ją mocno. – Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? – zapytał cicho.

–Nie teraz, dobrze? Potem – poprosiła i wtuliła się w niego jeszcze bardziej. Anders nie zadawał więcej pytań tylko objął ją mocno i pokołysali się razem przez chwilę. Potem Espere odsunęła się i wyszeptała-

–Dziękuję, że ze mną jesteś– wciąż z mokrymi oczami, pocałowała go. Czuł słony smak łez na jej ustach.

–Wiesz, nie wydaje mi się, żebym miał jakiś wybór – zażartował gorzko. To prawda – nie miał wyboru. Tylko dzięki Hawke wciąż żyje. Będzie je wdzięczny do końca życia.

–Nie żartuj sobie z tego– spoważniała i podniosła się z bezpiecznych objęć ukochanego. – Powinniśmy coś zjeść, skoro tyle spaliśmy – stwierdziła i sięgnęła po swoją torbę. Wyciągnęła zawiniątko i rzuciła je w stronę Andersa.  
– Masz. Mówiłeś coś o apetycie Strażników?– wzięła swoją kanapkę i usiadła obok niego z ciekawością wyczekując, co ma do powiedzenia.

–No tak– zawahał się chwilę. – Wiesz co, skoro i tak prawdopodobnie nie będę miał do czynienia ze Strażnikami, to w sumie mogę ci powiedzieć wszystko– westchnął i rozsiadł się wygodniej. To nie będzie przyjemna rozmowa. – Widzisz, rytuał Dołączenia polega na tym, że pijemy krew pomiotów zmieszaną z jakimiś innymi składnikami, między innymi lyrium. Ja nie umiem jej przygotowywać. To daje nam umiejętność wykrywania pomiotów. Mamy też zwiększoną szybkość i wytrzymałość – wyjaśnił i wziął kęs kanapki.

–Za wyjątkiem tej krwi, to brzmi zbyt dobrze, żeby było prawdziwe– stwierdziła, po czym zapytała – Gdzie jest haczyk?

–Strażnicy nie mogą mieć dzieci. I żyjemy krócej niż normalni ludzie– odpowiedział smutno, nie mogąc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Hawke zesztywniała trochę i zapytała tylko – Ile?

–Od momentu Dołączenia plus-minus trzydzieści lat. Przeżyłem już osiem – odparł.

–I nie ma na to lekarstwa? Nikt nawet się nie zainteresował przez tysiące lat istnienia Zakonu?– zapytała wzburzona.

–Spokojnie. Jest jeden Strażnik, Avernus, w Twierdzy Strażnika w Fereldenie. Jakimś cudem udało mu się przeżyć dwieście lat.

–Więc w czym problem?

–Udało mu się to dzięki magii krwi– odpowiedział. Nigdy nie lubił Avernusa z wzajemnością. Anders nienawidził magii krwi, Avernus jego beztroskiego charakteru. – Nie chciałbym się w tym babrać. Ale, dla ciebie zrobiłbym wszystko – zapewnił ją szczerze.

–Nie, nie chcę mieć nic do czynienia z magią krwi. Nawet jeśli to oznacza, że nie dożyjemy razem starości – Hawke wzdrygnęła się na tą myśl. Zawsze myślała, że z Andersem kiedyś będą mogli mieć choć namiastkę rodziny, tak jak ona. Mimo, że jej ojciec był apostatą, udało im się stworzyć kochający dom. – Powiedz mi tylko, jak to się dzieje? W sensie, skąd wiesz, że nadszedł twój czas? – zapytała ze smutkiem w oczach.

– Kiedy Strażnik czuje swoje Powołanie, wyprawia się na Głębokie Ścieżki, żeby zginąć w walce i przy okazji zabrać ze sobą jak najwięcej pomiotów. Tak było od początku istnienia Szarych i nikt nigdy tego nie kwestionował – wyjaśnił z żalem. – Powołanie pojawia się gdy ciało nie jest w stanie powstrzymać już skażenia– kontynuował, uprzedzając jej pytanie. –Thea mi to wyjaśniła. Mam na myśli, Aethell. Mówiła jeszcze, że gdy nie zginiemy w trakcie Powołania, możemy zmienić się na podobieństwo mrocznego pomiotu – westchnął i kontynuował jedzenie.

–Aethell? Masz na myśli Aethell Cousland, Bohaterkę Fereldenu? Znałeś ją? – Hawke zdziwiła się. Anders rzadko mówił o jego czasach ze Strażnikami. Domyślała się, że chodzi o nieprzyjemne wspomnienia związane z Justynianem, i nigdy nie drążyła tematu. Teraz jednak, gdy wzbudził jej ciekawość nie mogła już się pohamować.

– To ona mnie zwerbowała. Gdyby nie ona, już pewnie dawno by mnie wyciszyli albo zabili. W sumie to ciekawa historia. Chcesz posłuchać? – zaproponował z uśmiechem.

–Chętnie. Nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś – Hawke skończyła kanapkę i rozsiadła się obok Andersa pod ścianą.

–No więc, to była moja siódma ucieczka z Kręgu. Złapali mnie w Amarancie. Głupio wpadłem. Zatrzymałem się w oberży i, em, spodobała mi się pewna dziewczyna, więc do niej zagadałem. Okazało się że to rekrutka templariuszy.– Wtedy wydało mu się to katastrofą, teraz chciało mu się śmiać z tego, jaki był młody i naiwny.

–Zagadałeś do dziewczyny? Tak po prostu?– zdziwiła się Espere. W swoim życiu nie widziała, żeby otworzył się do kogokolwiek poza nią. Nawet do swoich stałych pacjentów zachowywał dystans.

–Wtedy byłem inny. Bardziej otwarty, można tak powiedzieć.– Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć swojej ukochanej, że flirtował z każdą dziewczyną, która nie była obrzydliwie zdeformowana – czyli praktycznie każdą, którą spotkał. – W każdym razie, zgarnęli mnie i zatrzymaliśmy się w Twierdzy Czuwania, kiedy zaatakowały pomioty. Zabiły pilnujących mnie templariuszy, a mnie udało się sięgnąć po klucze do celi. Na szczęście, większość pomiotu zabili templariusze, ja tylko usmażyłem resztę. I wtedy znalazła mnie Thea. Pomogłem jej oczyścić Twierdzę z reszty atakujących i zabić jej jakiegoś dziwnego, mówiącego pomiota. Kiedy to wszystko się skończyło, przyjechał król Alistair razem z taką templariuszką, Rylock. Oskarżyła mnie, że to ja zabiłem jej ludzi i rozkazała mnie stracić. Wtedy Thea zwerbowała mnie, żeby uratować mnie od szubienicy. Do dziś jestem jej wdzięczny – opowiedział, przypominając sobie stare czasy. Do teraz tęskni za swoimi przyjaciółmi – zwłaszcza za Sigrun. Zawsze mógł się dogadać z krasnoludką. Jak na umarłą, wykazywała bardzo duże poczucie humoru. Chciałby ją jeszcze zobaczyć. Była wtedy jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, tuż po Aethell. Poza tym w przeciwieństwie do Andersa, miała wyjątkowo dużą odporność na alkohol. Prawie jak Oghren. Pamiętał niezliczone sytuacje gdy po kolejnej imprezie razem z Theą zanosiły go do jego pokoju. Nigdy nie wiedział, czemu tak szybko procenty uderzały mu do głowy, kiedy Oghrena nie powaliła nawet mieszanka używana przy Dołączeniu. Winił za to fakt, że podczas pobytu w Wieży właściwie nigdy nie spróbował alkoholu.

–No i co było dalej? – domagała się Hawke.

–Jakimś cudem Thea uzbierała całkiem niezłą drużynę Strażników. Byliśmy niepowstrzymani w walce, a poza nią zwykle przyprawialiśmy o ból głowy – zachichotał. –Wyobraź sobie – ustawicznie pijany krasnolud, łucznik któremu podkowa nie schodziła z twarzy, niezrównoważona psychicznie, nadwrażliwa dalijska czarodziejka, krasnoludka z niesamowitymi tatuażami, stale twierdząca, że już umarła, duch pustki w ciele zmarłego Strażnika – ależ on cuchnął! – i ja, osiem lat młodszy, niepoprawny flirciarz. I miałem kolczyk w uchu – wymieniając wszystkich swoich towarzyszy, nagle poczuł jakby kawałek jego starego siebie do niego wrócił. Tymczasem Justynian upomniał go w myślach, że nie musiał mówić o jego nieprzyjemnym zapachu do Hawke. _Masz rację, nie musiałem._Uśmiechnął się w duchu. _Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać._

–Duch pustki? Masz na myśli...? – zapytała Espere.

–Tak się poznaliśmy. Na Czarnych Bagnach była ogromna dziura w Zasłonie. Demon pychy, nazywający siebie Baronową, uwięził nas w Pustce – mnie, Aethell, Nate'a i Oghrena. Udało nam się ją zabić, wcześniej jednak zamknęła Justyniana w ciele martwego Strażnika, Kristoffa. To za jego tropem trafiliśmy na Bagna – wyjaśnił.

–Opowiedz mi więcej o swoich przyjaciołach – poprosiła Hawke. Bardzo chciała się dowiedzieć jaki był Anders przed Justynianem. Ale nie dziwiła się też, czemu jej nie mówił o tych czasach. Być może budziło się w nim poczucie winy, że zmienił swojego przyjaciela w tą... _istotę zemsty_. Zawsze mówiła mu, że nie powinien się obwiniać, ale sama wiedziała, jak ciężko pozbyć się poczucia winy. Doświadczyła tego wiele razy.

–No więc, Aethell to była ta, która powstrzymywała nas wszystkich od skoczenia sobie do gardeł. Wspaniała kobieta. Zawsze wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Dobra, inteligentna, i do to tego bardzo piękna.

–I nigdy nie próbowałeś?– zapytał nieśmiało.

–Czego?

–Mówiłeś mi, że byłeś niepoprawnym flirciarzem...– podsunęła nieśmiało.

–Aaa, to masz na myśli. Nie, nie próbowałem. Z tego co wiem, był już zajęta, i raczej nie interesowali ją mężczyźni – wyjaśnił spokojnie Anders, jakby to było nic dziwnego. Hawke natomiast zrobiła duże oczy i zapytała:

–Jesteś pewien? Aethell Cousland miała romans z kobietą?– spytała, zszokowana.

–Jestem prawie pewien, że tak. Sama mi to powiedziała– odparł. – No, nie bądź taka zdziwiona. Myślałem, że się przyzwyczaiłaś przy Izabeli.

–Proszę cię. Nigdy nie rozmawiałyśmy o takich rzeczach. Ale dobrze, życie osobiste Bohaterki Fereldenu to nie moja sprawa. Więc? Co z resztą waszej grupy?

–Był jeszcze Oghren. Tego krasnoluda nie powaliła nawet mieszanka do Dołączenia. Jakbyś wlewała alkohol w drzewo. A to drzewo bardzo alkohol lubiło. Więc, pewnego dnia...– Anders zatracił się w swoich opowiadaniach. Razem śmiali się i rozmawiali aż nadszedł mrok.

~o0o~

**A/N:**Taki nudny chapter, grzebiemy trochę w przeszłości, blablabla... Nic się nie dzieje. Co do mojej Strażniczki, to w tej historii jest to Aethell Cousland, fem!rogue, romans z Lelianą, NIE JEST królową Fereldenu, też pojawi się w późniejszych rozdziałach. Ci, którzy przeczytali Rozłam mogą się domyślać (halo? Leli? Raczej nie rozdzieliłabym moich zakochanych gołąbków :D)  
xoxo Dalya


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Jakby coś, to Marvien jest około czterdziestki, więc urodziła mając mniej więcej dwadzieścia pięć, żeby wszystko było jasne. Wiem, że napisałam, że jest 'starszą kobietą', ale to były tylko obserwacje bohaterów, a kto by nie osiwiał, mając w domu kogoś takiego jak Tival, nie?  
[insert standard disclaimer here]  
Może wywołać poważne zaburzenia psychiczne.

~o0o~

Następnego ranka Hawke obudziła się w bezpiecznych ramionach Andersa. Gdy żyli w Kirkwall, rzadko spał do późna. Zazwyczaj rano znajdowała pustą drugą stronę łóżka i maga piszącego swój manifest przy biurku. Przywykła do budzenia się przy nerwowym chrobocie pióra. Wiedziała, jakie będą konsekwencje związku z opętanym apostatą. Ze nie będzie miała normalnego życia, nie, dopóki Justynian jest tam w środku. Nigdy nie zostanie przełożona nad ich sprawę. Pogodziła się z tym, bo go kocha. Całego, z duchem Pustki czy bez.

_Życie czasem jest nie fair,_zauważyła z goryczą.Stracił wszystko, aby otrzymać jeszcze mniej. Jak to możliwe, że gdy potwory, takie jak Alrik czy Meredith chodziły po Thedas i do tego otrzymywały publiczne poparcie, gdy tak wiele dobrych magów, którzy mogli zmienić świat na lepsze – jak Anders, który leczył chorych bez żądania o zapłatę – siedzą w więzieniach, pod kluczem, obserwowani jak banda kryminalistów? Owsem, świat nie zmieni się w jeden dzień, miesiąc czy rok. Ale aby zmiana w ogóle nastąpiła, potrzeba jakiegoś katalizatora. I to właśnie zapewnił Anders. Wybuch Zakonu był tylko jak naciśnięcie spustu już gotowej pułapki. Nawet Andrasta nie umiała obejść się bez drastycznych środków i jest teraz wybranką Stwórcy. Hawke uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Jeśli jej ukochany miałby iść ślady bogini, to czemu nie? Potem jednak przypomniała się, że życie 'oblubienicy Stwórcy' wcale nie było taki kolorowe – w końcu jej mąż, Maferath, zdradził ją i została spalona na stosie. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy to chciał osiągnąć Anders, prosząc ją o śmierć. Miano męczennika, bohatera magów, który oddał życie za ich wolność. Nie, ona do tego nie dopuści. Będzie go chronić, a gdy to się skończy, znajdą lekarstwo na skażenie. A nawet jeśli im się nie uda, to co? Warto mieć do czego dążyć. Człowiek bez celu staje się pusty.

Wtedy, w Kirkwall, chwilami chciała po prostu rzucić to wszystko w cholerę i uciec gdzieś z Andersem, daleko, może do Rivainu? Izabela zawsze jej mówiła, że to piękny kraj. Espere nic tu nie trzymało. Nie miała rodziny, Bodahn otrzymał zaproszenie na dwór od samej cesarzowej Orlais, mógł wziąć Oranę ze sobą. Jedyne, co powstrzymywało Hawke, to Justynian. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby opuścić swojemu nosicielowi miasta, nie w tak krytycznej sytuacji. Anders opowiedział jej, jak kiedyś, jeszcze w ciele Kristoffa, duch zachwycał się pięknem ziemskiego świata. Czy więc naprawdę nie pozostało w nim nic z tamtego Justyniana? Może nigdy nie uda im się ich rozdzielić, ale może uda się _oczyścić_ ducha z Zemsty, aby znów stał się obrońcą sprawiedliwości, a nie potworem, przeżartym przez gniew.

Hawke czasem była ciekawa, jak to jest, słyszeć dwa głosy w swojej głowie. _Przerażające i totalnie schizowe,_odpowiedziała sama sobie. _Jakim cudem on jeszcze nie zwariował?_ zapytała w głowie, mimo, że odpowiedź była już jej znana. _Anders nie omieszkał mnie o tym powiadomić w każdej minucie mojego życia._ Często i niezmiennie powtarzał, że Espere była jedyną ścianą, oddzielającą go od kompletnego szaleństwa. Może i miał rację. Nawet z jej kojącym wpływem, miewał wahania nastrojów, depresyjne myśli, a i tak o większości tego, co go martwi jej nie mówił. Hawke była o niego śmiertelnie przerażona – jeszcze parę lat temu potrafił opowiedzieć dowcip, pożartować z Varrikiem i Izą. Czas jednak mijał i było tylko gorzej. Stawał się coraz bardziej zamknięty w sobie, zatracał się w pracy w klinice i pomocy dla podziemia magów. Hawke tam była, widziała, jak staczał się po równi pochyłej. Wiedziała już wtedy, że cokolwiek by nie zrobił, nie opuści go. Potrzebował jej, a ona jego. Myślami wróciła do nocy w Katowni, gdy spytał ją, dlaczego walczyła. Już wiedziała.

~o0o~

Parę godzin później Hawke siedziała i opowiadał Andersowi o swoim życiu w Fereldenie. Było przepełnione uciekaniem, chowaniem się i kłamaniem. Jej rodzina nie miała jednakże wielkiego wyboru – nie mogli stracić Malcolma ani Bethany na rzecz Kręgu. Anders ją rozumiał, i wiedział, czego obawiał się ich ojciec. Ten pierwszy nie był jednak w Kręgu w Kirkwall, za co jest niezmiernie wdzięczny losowi. Traktowanie magów, tak, jak w Katowni, dolało tylko oliwy do i tak mocno buchającego ognia. Jak trafnie przewidziała Flemeth na Rozdartym Grzbiecie – _Stoimy u progu wielkiej zmiany. Cały świat drży przed upadkiem otchłań._ Ciekawie, czy wiedziała, co zamierza zrobić Anders. To zdecydowanie dziwna kobieta. O ile w ogóle była człowiekiem. Z zamyślenia wyrwał maga odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Zwrócił głowę w stronę, skąd pochodziły odgłosy, i zobaczył Marvien, z niepewną miną podchodzącą do dwójki uciekinierów.

–Przepraszam, ale moglibyśmy porozmawiać?– zapytała, starając się maskować zdenerwowanie.

–Słucham, Marvien. Coś nie tak?– odparła Hawke uprzejmie.

–Nie, wszystko w porządku, ja tylko... Chodzi mi o to, co powiedziałaś wcześniej. Gdy chowaliśmy cię przed templariuszami. Przepraszam, jeśli to niegrzeczne z mojej strony, ale to nie daje mi spokoju– kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech i spytała –Kim jest _Justynian_?

Espere wstrzymała powietrze w płucach i spojrzała niepewnie na Andersa obok niej. Mag starał się nie wyglądać na poruszonego, ale widziała w jego oczach, że to jedno pytanie niezmiernie go przeraziło. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwała zmieszana Marvien.

–Przepraszam, nie chciałam być wścibska. To nie moja sprawa – odparła i szykowała się, aby odejść, ale zatrzymał ją Anders.

–Zaczekaj. Myślę, że powinienem ci to wyjaśnić– powiedział ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Nie chciał, aby Marvien, która była dla nich bardzo dobra, mimo że praktycznie się nie znali, widziała, jak traci kontrolę i nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Powinna być przygotowana.

–Jesteś pewien?– spytała zmartwiona Espere. Ludzie różnie reagowali na wieść o Justynianie, ale z tego co mówił jej Anders, większość nie przyjmowała tego przyjaźnie. Albo chociażby spokojnie.

–Nie chcę ,żeby dowiedziała się tak, jak ty – odpowiedział, myśląc o pamiętnym wieczorze w Zakonie, gdy gniew na templariuszy sprawił, że kompletnie stracił kontrolę. –Lepiej usiądź, Marvien. To, co teraz powiem, przeraża nawet mnie.– Nie kłamał, mówiąc te słowa. Marvien usiadła. I powiedział jej wszystko.

~o0o~

–I mówisz, że pojawia się zawsze, gdy widzisz templariuszy?– zapytała starsza kobieta. Na początku była zszokowana, jak każdy. Zdawał się jednak lepiej go rozumieć, gdy Anders wyjaśnił swe motywy – chęć niesienia pomoc uciśnionym magom, sprawiedliwe traktowanie wszystkich, niezależnie od tego, czy urodzili się z darem magii czy nie.

–Nie tylko. Czasami, kiedy widzi, że jestem w sytuacji zagrożenia życia i nie mogę się obronić, albo po prostu, gdy jestem wściekły– wyjaśnił. Widać było, że to jest dla niego trudne. Ledwo powstrzymywał swój głos przed załamaniem się, był na krawędzi. Było nawet gorzej, niż gdy pierwszy raz opowiadał o duchu Espere. Teraz, gdy był odpowiedzialny za tyle śmierci, zniszczenia i cierpienia cała ta opowieść przypomniała mu tylko, jak ogromny błąd popełnił, łącząc się z duchem. Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, niepewni, kto powinien się odezwać. Po paru minutach niezręczny moment przerwała Marvien słowami-

–Nie zawsze możemy przewidywać konsekwencje naszych czynów. Możemy tylko mieć nadzieję, że wyjdą nam na dobre– stwierdziła kobieta. Marvien coraz bardziej zadziwiała parę. Niewiele było szlachciców, którzy byli tak mądrzy i wyrozumiali. Gdyby więcej osób zachowywałoby się tak, jak ona, może wojny udałoby się uniknąć – może w ogóle nie byłaby konieczna. Andersowi kobieta przypominała Hawke. Gdyby były w podobnym wieku, pomyślałby, że to siostry. Miały niesamowicie podobne charaktery. Zdaje się, że nawet zareagowały podobnie na historię o Justynianie. Poza tym, z Marvien emanowała jakaś _nieziemska_aura. Justynian też to potwierdził. Anders nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkał, a duch... już dawno niemal wszystkie jego wspomnienia przeżarły gniew i nienawiść. Wytrząsnął jednak dziwną myśl z głowy i skoncentrował się na chwili obecnej.

–Dziękuję ci. Naprawdę nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy, że nie uciekłaś, jak wielu przed tobą – powiedział Anders, obdarowując kobietę wdzięcznym spojrzeniem.

–Nie dziękuj mi, mój drogi. To ja powinnam. Obdarzyłeś mnie na tyle wielkim zaufaniem, żeby po dwóch dniach znajomości wyjawić mi swój największy sekret – odparła z największym, najszczerszym uśmiechem, na jaki mogła się zdobyć.

–Marvien, skoro już zdradzamy sobie wielkie, życiowe tajemnice, to mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, jak skończyłaś z takim dupkiem jak Tival? – zapytała Hawke, przypominając sobie sytuację sprzed trzech dni.

–To akurat nie jest taka tajemnica. Jako młoda dziewczyna, nie byłam najbardziej posłuszną nastolatką – zachichotała, przypominając sobie młode czasy, kiedy to zwykła wykradać się przez balkon, by popatrzeć na morze o zachodzie słońca. – Decyzja rodziców, nie miałam nic do powiedzenia. Tajemnicą jest jednak, że nie jest ojcem Lorrien – wyjaśniła z tęsknotą w oczach. – Kiedy miałam jakieś dwadzieścia lat, poznałam pewnego chłopaka. Okazało się, że jest uciekinierem z tutejszego Kręgu. Przez dwa lata udało mi się chować go w piwnicy, a w międzyczasie zbudowaliśmy z tego, co było pod ręką małą chatkę na Okaleczonym Wybrzeżu i przeniósł się tam. Lorrien jest jego córką – wyznała. Na wspomnienie swojego ukochanego łzy zakręciły się jej w oczach, ale szybko je wytarła, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zauważyć. – Był bardzo dobrym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie spotkałam nikogo takiego jak on. Potem złapali go templariusze. Nie wiem, jakim cudem. Możliwe, że ktoś nas zobaczył, może ktoś go rozpoznał. Ale dziś to nie ma znaczenia. Zabrali go. A gdy rodzice dowiedzieli się, że jestem w ciąży... – teraz kobiecie nie udało się powstrzymać łez. Siedząc na skrzyni między Hawke i Andersem, ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaniosła się płaczem. Natychmiast jednak znalazła się w ciepłych ramionach Espere, która starała się z całych sił, aby uspokoić szlochającą kobietę. Gdy Marvien doszła do siebie po kilku minutach, odezwała się Hawke:

–Wybacz, nie wiedziałam. Nie powinnam była pytać – przeprosiła ją, patrząc się kobiecie w oczy. Mogła się domyślić, że stoi za tym jakaś historia. To było głupie. Tymczasem Anders sięgnął do swojej kieszeni i podał kobiecie lnianą chusteczkę, która widziała już lepsze czasy, ale przynajmniej była czysta. I nie była czyimś rękawem.

–Wybaczcie. To było po prostu dla mnie bardzo trudne. Któregoś dnia weszłam do naszego domku, a tam wszystko było potłuczone, rozbite i zniszczone. A Darriena brak. Od razu się domyśliła m– wysmarkała nos w chustkę otrzymaną od maga. –Dlatego cieszcie się sobą, póki możecie. Życie jest krótkie, a los chadza dziwnymi ścieżkami– poradziła parze. Doskonale wiedzieli, o co jej chodziło. Szykuje się wojna. I nie wiadomo, czy wyjdą z niej żywi.

~o0o~

Cały czas, gdy Marvien opowiadała, Anders walczył z Justynianem w głowie. Duch krzyczał i szarpał jego myśli, domagając się wyjścia. Nie rozumiał, że nawet gdyby zabił wszystkich templariuszy gołymi rękami, nie odzyska tym ukochanego kobiety.  
_Co z tego? Trzeba zabić ich wszystkich! Żeby nigdy nie mogli zrobić tego samego do nikogo innego! Nie, to nie pomoże. Nie możemy zabić ich wszystkich za coś, czego nie zrobili. Ale nawet jeśli nie zrobili akurat tego, mają na koncie dziesiątki innych grzechów! Trzeba ich ukarać! Ale jeśli jednak nie? Niektórzy faktycznie są dobrzy. NIE! Spokojnie. To do niczego nie prowadzi. Muszę się uspokoić. Inaczej spowodujemy więcej szkód niż pożytku._  
Prowadząc swoją wewnętrzną kłótnię, nie zauważył jak Marvien rozszlochała się, zapewne ze wspomnień o swoim byłym ukochanym. Nie był zbyt dobry w pocieszaniu, więc gdy początkowe osłupienie minęło, podał kobiecie chusteczkę. Nie była zbyt nowa, ale za to wyprana i w miarę czysta. Hawke i Marvien zaczęły przepraszać się nawzajem. Wtedy odezwał się mag.

–Właśnie dlatego walczymy. Żeby twoja historia nigdy się nie powtórzyła. Słyszałem podobne zbyt często– oznajmił ze smutkiem.

–Wiem i dziękuję ci. Dziękuje wam obojgu – za to, że mnie wysłuchaliście i że znaleźliście siłę by walczyć tam, gdzie wielu się poddało. Twoja matka pękłaby z dumy– powiedziała wzruszona Marvien i uściskała Hawke.

–Och! Zapomniałabym. Widzisz, miałam sen. Śniła mi się moja rodzina, i mama powiedziała, żeby przekazać ci pozdrowienia– wyjaśniła Hawke z uśmiechem.

–To... bardzo miło. Dziękuję– odpowiedziała niepewnie zaskoczona kobieta.

–Tak, wiem, ale zanim uznasz, że jestem całkiem psychiczna, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. W Kirkwall poznałam pewnego maga, nazywanego _śniącym_. To znaczy, że mógł świadomie wchodzić w Pustkę bez użycia lyrium i ja kształtować. Podejrzewam, że to on pomógł mi spotkać rodziców we śnie– wyjaśniła.

–Ach, rozumiem. I wcale nie uważam, że jesteś _psychiczna_, jak to określiłaś– zapewniła ją Marvien i wstała. –Muszę was przeprosić. Ktoś musi się zająć Lorri– powiedziała z uśmiechem i opuściła dwójkę. Para obserwowała kobietę jak odchodziła i rozmawiała ze swoją córką. Dziewczyna nieśmiało wskazała na Hawke i spytała o coś matkę, ta zaś uśmiechnęła się, upewniła, czy jej męża nie ma w pobliżu i lekko popchnęła córkę w stronę Espere. Dziewczyna obejrzała się, i ośmielona zachęcającym skinieniem Marvien podeszła do Espere. Kobieta zdziwiona nieco, uśmiechnęła się życzliwie i zapytała-

–Cześć, Lorrien. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

–Ja mam taką prośbę, proszę pani– zaczęła nieśmiało, unikając wzroku kobiety. –Chodzi o to, że chciałabym nauczyć się walczyć sztyletami– powiedziała, wprawiając w osłupienie Hawke i jej towarzysza. Nie dała jednak po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest zszokowana prośbą Lorrien. Zamiast tego odpowiedziała tylko:

–Jeśli twoja mama się zgadza, to ja nie widzę przeszkód. Ile masz lat? I proszę, mów mi Hawke– poprosiła Espere.

–Tak, mama się zgodziła. I mam piętnaście lat, pro... Hawke– odpowiedziała, wciąż nieco onieśmielona. – Ale za dwa miesiące kończę szesnaście!– dodała z odrobiną dumy w głosie.

–Dobrze. Kiedy chcesz zacząć?– spytała. Dziewczyna była drobna jak na swój wiek, ale nie było żadnych przeciwwskazań, aby nie mogła się uczyć walki.

–Mama powiedziała, że mogę nawet teraz– odparła trochę pewniej. Wciąż w tonie jej głosu dominowała niepewność, lecz ośmieliła się, gdy zauważyła swobodę, z jaką zachowuje się Hawke.

–Mi pasuj e– oświadczyła Espere i wstała. Wyjęła z torby dwa rzemyki. Jednym związała swoje włosy, drugi podała Lorrien i poleciła aby zrobiła to samo ze swoimi kasztanowymi lokami. Dziewczyna spojrzała niepewnie na rzemyk, po czym poprosiła Hawke o zawiązanie kucyka. Jako córka rodziny z wyższych sfer nigdy nie musiała używać tak prymitywnych i zarezerwowanych dla plebsu akcesoriów jak _rzemyki do włosów_. Gdy włosy dziewczyny zostały ujarzmione, Espere oznajmiła, że trzeba znaleźć jej jakąś broń do ćwiczeń. Wyjęła jeden mały sztylet zza buta, zważyła go w ręku i odstawiła na bok. Podobnie zrobiła z tym z drugiego buta, trzema zza paska, jednym w pasie na nogawce i ostatnim, ukrytym pod koszulą. W końcu wybrała dwa, które uznała za najodpowiedniejsze dla dziewczyny i podała je swojej młodej uczennicy, która patrzyła się oczami jak spodki na stos broni, który urósł za jej przyszłą nauczycielką. Ta wzruszyła tylko ramionami i odparła:

–No co? Trzeba mieć jakiegoś asa w rękawie. Albo w bucie. Albo w... nieważne. Trzymaj – podała Lorrien dwa sztylety, które dla niej wybrała. – Zakładam, że nie masz żadnych rękawiczek? Mam na myśli skórzanych, czy coś w tym rodzaju?– zapytała, wyjmując Finezję i jej siostrę bliźniaczkę, Grację.

–No nie. Nie spodziewałam się, że cię tutaj spotkam– wyjaśniła, oglądając broń w jej dłoniach.

–Hmm, powinnam mieć tutaj coś dla ciebie– mruknęła, grzebiąc w torbie i w końcu wynurzając się w niej ze swoimi rękawiczkami bez palców oraz parą dla Lorri. To była jej pierwsza para – dostała ją od ojca, gdy była w wieku dziewczyny. Anders w międzyczasie rozglądnął się po pokoju i zaczął rozsuwać niektóre skrzynie robiąc im miejsce do ćwiczeń.

–Dziękuję– powiedziała Lorrien, zakładając rękawiczki Hawke .

–Zrobiłem wam miejsce!– krzyknął z drugiego rogu Anders, prezentując średniej wielkości 'ring'.

–Dzięki!– odkrzyknęła, ruszając w jego stronę. Gdy się mijali, mag otrzymał szybkiego całusa w usta. –No to mam mój sparring– szepnęła. Wymienili uśmiechy i mężczyzna zajął swoje miejsce w rogu na skrzyni. Tymczasem Espere i jej uczennica zajęły miejsca po przeciwnych stronach wydzielonego okręgu i Hawke zapytała:

–Gotowa? No to zaczynamy!

~o0o~

**A/N:**Wybaczcie za użycie przymiotnika 'schizowe'. Nie mogłam nic wymyślić. Ach, ja i mój mózg skrzywiony przez za dużą ilość angielskich ficów... _Don't mind me,_ja tu sobie tylko żyję i piszę takie głupoty, hehe...

PS. Napisałam właśnie krótkie opowiadanie (430 słów) oparte na grze _Slender_. Zachęcam do czytania!  
xoxo Dalya


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Jak widzicie, zmieniłam nazwę. Jak wspominałam, tamta była na szybko i mi się nie podoba, więc... Ściągnęłam ją z personal questu z Varrikiem, aktualnie. Chciałam też was przygotować, bo widzicie, kończą się ferie, więc nie będę mogła pisać tak regularnie. Muszę ćwiczyć na pianinie, nie przeczytałam jakiejś lektury, blablabla. Więc to tyle na dzisiaj mojego zrzędzenia.

[insert standard disclaimer here]  
Może wywołać nagłe napady migreny.

~o0o~

Dni mijały, a na statku sprawy toczyły się w miarę normalnie – jak normalnie może być w towarzystwie dwójki najbardziej poszukiwanych ludzi w Thedas. Lorrien okazała się bardzo pojętną uczennicą i po kilku dniach potrafiła już pokonać Hawke w pojedynku. Na szczęście Tival nie przeszkadzał w nauce dziewczyny. Espere podejrzewała, że Marvien się do tego przyczyniła. Kobieta była do tej pory najlepszą przyjaciółką Hawke i Andersa. Dla obojga była kimś w rodzaju matki zastępczej. Można by się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że przypominała Leandrę – nie biorąc pod uwagę różnicy wieku, oczywiście. Bardzo ich wspierała, być może ze względu na ojca Lorrien – _prawdziwego_ ojca. Hawke była ciekawa, czy dziewczyna znała prawdę. Jeśli nie, matka powinna jej powiedzieć. Może nie teraz, ale gdy będzie dorosła i zrozumie, o co toczy się wojna, w której Bohaterka zamierza wziąć udział.

Teraz kobieta stała oparta o drewnianą barierkę na dziobie. Patrzyła na morze, obserwowała miękkie fale, rozdzierane przez płynący statek. Zauważyła mewy, szybujące w stronę ciemnego kształtu w oddali. Rozpoznała niewyraźne kontury miasta. Potężne mury widać było nawet z tak dalekiej odległości. I nagle Hawke wiedziała już, co ukazuje się przed jej oczami. Usłyszała spokojne kroki swojego ukochanego za jej plecami. Stanął obok niej i również zauważył kształt na horyzoncie.

–Gdzie dopływamy?– zapytał, jakby chciał, by kobieta odrzuciła jego obawy. To miasto niosło ze sobą wiele wspomnień, ale takich, o których chciałoby się zapomnieć.

–Wygląda na to, że Amarant jest przed nami– odparła marszcząc brwi, i oboje z nich przeszedł dreszcz. Nic miłego nie czeka ich w tym mieście, i oboje mieli nadzieję, że nigdy nie dowiedzą się, co konkretnie.

~o0o~

Niecałą godzinę później Caliste Ferrens zeszła pod pokład, aby poinformować swoich pasażerów, że prawie dopływają na miejsce. Anders, przed chwilą pochłonięty konwersacją z Marvien, na dźwięk nazwy miasta, którego miał nadzieję już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć, spuścił głowę i zaczął walczyć z napływającymi falami wspomnień.

_Amarant, 9:33 Smoka__  
__Komendantka Szarych w Fereldenie przekroczyła dumnie bramy miasta, a za nią mniej pewnym krokiem podążali jej podkomendni – mocno i właściwie zawsze pijany krasnolud, marudny łucznik o przejmująco szarych oczach i mag z kolczykiem w uchu, który nie potrzebował magii, by czarować swym urokiem. Podczas, gdy Aethell rozmawiała z kapitanem tutejszej straży, wspomniani wyżej łucznik i mag wdali się w lekką pogawędkę._

–_Czy zawsze i wszędzie nosisz ze sobą tego kota?– zapytał poirytowany Nate._

–_Oczywiście. W Twierdzy nie umieją się nim porządnie zająć– odparł, jakby wyjaśniał idiocie największą oczywistość świata, po czym zwrócił się do swojego futrzastego towarzysza –Prawda, Panie Skoczysławie? Nie umieją, w ogóle!– powiedział jak do małego dziecka._

–_On śmierdzi– stwierdził łotrzyk i skrzywił się – co nie stanowiło takiej odmiany od jego zwyczajowego wyrazu twarzy._

–_Wcale nie. Pan Skoczysław to najczystszy kot świata. Zobacz tylko– odpowiedział, po czym podetknął plecy zwierzęcia pod nos Nathaniela._

–_Uch, zabierz to ode mnie!– wzdrygnął się łucznik i odsunął na bezpieczną w jego mniemaniu odległość. Tymczasem Anders sam powąchał grzbiet kota, po czym stwierdził-_

–_No, może faktycznie przydałaby mu się kąpiel– kot miauknął żałośnie, jakby rozumiał słowa człowieka. –Spokojnie, maluszku. Nie dam wrednemu Nate'owi cię dotknąć– mruknął w stronę kota, czym otrzymał oburzone 'Hej!' ze strony czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Tymczasem mag dodał w jego stronę – Pan Skoczysław nie pachnie tak źle. W każdym razie, lepiej od Oghrena– ruchem głowy wskazał lekko, ale tylko lekko zataczającego się krasnoluda._

–_Szambo pachnie lepiej od Oghrena – wytknął mu łucznik._

–_Czy mam ci przypomnieć– do rozmowy włączył się krasnolud –jak niecałe trzy dni temu śpiewałeś 'Moją małą owieczkę Mary' na cały głos? Na stole? W _samych _bokserkach?– rzucił krasnolud, myśląc o nocy, podczas której upili trzy czwarte wieży. Nawet komendantka uległa zbiorowej zabawie. Za karę jednak postanowiła największych awanturników, włącznie z sobą, zabrać ze sobą do Amarantu – co było karą, bo niedługo w Twierdzy miało rozpocząć się jakieś święto – tak naprawdę to towarzysze Aethell nie dbali jakie, ważne, że będzie się można upić. Skoro mieli wyruszyć do miasta, znaczyłoby to, że darmowe trunki ich ominą._

–_Gdybym wiedział, że twoja 'Specjalna Mieszanka' tak na mnie podziała, to przecież bym tego świństwa nie pił! Smakowała jak ścieki zalane wódką– przypomniał mu Nate._

–_Skąd wiedziałeś?– zdziwił się Oghren, i widać było, że nie żartował, na co łucznik jęknął tylko i odszedł w stronę komendantki, mrucząc coś o 'idiotach, tępakach i bezmózgach'. Anders i krasnolud patrzyli się chwilę na oddalającego się mężczyznę, po czym unisono wybuchli śmiechem._

–_Uwielbiam doprowadzać do takiego stanu naszego klasowego marudę– powiedział Oghren, ledwo zatrzymując śmiech. –Tak łatwo da mu się wcisnąć wszystko. Założę się, że mógłbym mu wmówić, że jesteś cesarzową Orlais– stwierdził, po czym wybuchł rechotem na obraz formujący się w jego głowie._

–_Wiesz, to mogłoby się udać – powiedział mag. –Uważam, że wyglądałbym w sukience wyjątkowo seksownie– zauważył, po czym założył ręce na biodra i wygiął się w najbardziej kobiecej pozie, jaką umiał._

–_Już to sobie wyobrażam.– Oghren śmiał się teraz tak, że ledwo udało mu się złapać oddech, i wkrótce tak samo chichotał Anders. Wydawało się, że nawet pan Skoczysław dołączył się do zbiorowej radości. Tymczasem do dwójki podeszła Aethell i poczekała cierpliwie, aż ją zauważą. Gdy to się stało, mag i krasnolud wyprostowali się niezdarnie. Przy ich komendantce nawet królowie poczuliby się zakłopotani. Kobieta pokręciła tylko głową z rozbawieniem, rzuciła krótkie 'Za mną' i wkroczyła głębiej w ciemne uliczki miasta._

–Wszystko w porządku?– zapytała Marvien z troską, spoglądając na pochyloną postać Andersa.

–Tak, to nic takiego. Dzięki– odparł. Kobiety najwyraźniej nie oszukał _–_ po tych kilku dniach rejsu potrafiła go przejrzeć prawie jak Espere.

–No, mój młodzieńcze. Mnie nie oszukasz. Powiedz, co ci leży na sercu– poprosiła go. Mag westchnął i uznał, że nie ma sensu udawać.

–Kiedyś, gdy byłem młody, razem ze Strażnikami często wyprawialiśmy się do Amarantu. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek tu wrócę– wyjaśnił z tęsknotą w głosie. Z tym miastem wiązało się wiele wspomnień _–_ tych miłych i tych średnio. Było mu szkoda, że nigdy nie będzie miał szansy odwdzięczyć się Aethell, za to, jak po raz kolejny uratowała go przed templariuszami...

_Amarant, 9:33 Smoka__  
__Już drugi dzień byli w mieście, i Anders przypomniał sobie o Namayi. Był ciekaw, czy elfka dalej na niego czeka_ _–_ _była taka szansa, choć naprawdę w to wątpił. Ale, być może będzie jeszcze w mieście i udało jej się..._

_–Anders?– zza drzwi jego pokoju w karczmie dobiegł go wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony głos Aethell. Wydało mu się, że nawet słyszy, jak komendantka tupie nogą._

_–Chwileczkę!– odkrzyknął i w pośpiechu skończył się ubierać i włożył buty. Po paru sekundach otworzył drzwi i wyszczerzył zęby w swoim najszerszym uśmiechu._

_–Anders – Aethell zmierzyła go wzrokiem, a gdy skończyła, ledwo powstrzymywała śmiech._

_–Coś nie tak?– mag spuścił głowę, aby sprawdzić, co komendantka uznała za takie zabawne, nie znalazł jednak nic podejrzanego._

_–Założyłeś swoją sukienkę..._

_–Szatę!– zaprotestował._

_–Okej, więc założyłeś swoją _szatę _tył na przód– wyjaśniła kobieta i zakryła usta ręką, bo nie mogła dłużej powstrzymać chichotu. –Jak tylko Sigrun się dowie...– pomyślała o krasnoludce, która nie mogła powstrzymać się od plotkowania na każdy temat. Wiedziała o Twierdzy, a raczej osobach ją zamieszkujących więcej niż Thea, i nie omieszkała się to wiedzą podzielić. Z_ każdym_. __Dosłownie z każdym. Jakimś cudem udało jej się przekonać do siebie nawet Velannę. Elfka nienawidziła wszystkiego i wszystkich__–__była trochę jak Morrigan, tyle że z nią przynajmniej dało się jakoś pogadać. Co innego Velanna. Ta kobieta była niemożliwa, i Sigrun dokonała chyba cudu, zaprzyjaźniając się z elfką. Aethell będzie ją musiała wypytać w końcu, co takiego zrobiła._

_–Nie, proszę! Tylko nie Sigrun!– poprosił ją Anders, składając ręce. Kobieta roześmiała się tylko głośniej i rzuciła:_

_–Wyglądasz uroczo, gdy błagasz– stwierdziła, po czym dodała – Dobrze, nie powiem, jak będziesz grzeczny. Ale teraz ubieraj się. Mamy się zająć tymi przemytnikami – przypomniała mu i zeszła na dół, w stronę czekających już Nate'a i Oghrena. Mag dołączył do nich chwilę później, po czym cała drużyna wyprawiła się na miasto.__  
__Parę godzin później przemytnicy już nie żyli, a kapitan otrzymała sowitą nagrodę. Zdążyła też porozmawiać z niejakim 'Wilkiem', czy jak mu tam i przepuścić u niego, bagatela, pięćdziesiąt suwerenów, za wykrycie jakiegoś spisku. Anders zdziwił się, po co wydawać tak dużą sumę, gdy nie ma pewności, czy ten facet po prostu nie zwieje z forsą. Ale. Kim on jest, aby kwestionować decyzję potężnej Bohaterki Fereldenu, Tej, Która Pokonała Arcydemona, Zabójczyni Bohatera z nad Rzeki Dane i w dodatku najlepszej kumpeli króla. Ona była chodzącą legendą. Rzadkość w dzisiejszych czasach. A kim był Anders? Ledwie marnym pachołkiem władczyni. Uwielbiał ją denerwować w ten sposób_ _–_ _nienawidziła, gdy ktoś wywyższał ją spośród innych._  
_Gdy Aethell rozmawiała z Wilkiem, Anders zauważył znajomą postać kątem oka. Na początku sądził, że coś mu się przywidziało, ale gdy podszedł bliżej, przekonał się, że to jednak ona._

_Po krótkiej rozmowie z Namayą znał już położenie magazynu z filakteriami. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Teraz musi tylko przekonać komendantkę, aby mu pomogła. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i podszedł do kobiety._

_–Ehm, czy mógłbym cię o coś poprosić, szefowo?– zaczął nieśmiało, używając jedynego przezwiska, które Aethell tolerowała; tak przynajmniej przyznawała sama zainteresowana. Jednak Anders domyślał się, że Thea uwielbiała je w duchu, bo zawsze, gdy je wymawiał, uśmiechała się przez ułamek sekundy. – Widzisz, spotkałem pewną _przyjaciółkę, _i powiedziała mi, że wie, gdzie trzymają moje filakterium – kontynuował, z jeszcze większą niepewnością w głosie._

_–No więc? – Aethell wydawała się naprawdę zainteresować otrzymaną informacją, co mocno zaskoczyło Andersa. Myślał, że nie będzie chciała wykonywać kolejnej przysługi dla niego. – Gdzie jest?_

_–To w opuszczonym magazynie niedaleko– odpowiedział. – Na pewno chcesz tam iść z własnej woli? Nie muszę cię błagać, ani nawet obiecywać niczego w zamian?– spytał podejrzliwie._

_–A po co? Wiem, ile to dla ciebie znaczy. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele wykonują dla siebie różne przysługi bezinteresownie– wyjaśniła spokojnie Aethell._

_–Naprawdę nie wiem, jak ci dziękować. Już jestem twoim dłużnikiem do końca życia– oświadczył z ulgą._

_–A żebyś wiedział!– zażartowała w typowym dla siebie stylu i poprosiła Andersa o wskazanie drogi. Gdy byli już na miejscu, oboje mocno się zdziwili__–__budynek nie był w ogóle pilnowany, żadnych templariuszy ani nawet zwykłych najemników __– __nikogo. – Myślisz, że to pułapka?– zapytała Thea._

_–Możliwe. Ale możliwe też, że nie ma tu nikogo, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Cóż, nie przekonamy się, dopóki nie wejdziemy, prawda?– stwierdził Anders i oboje ruszyli do drzwi. W środku nie było jednak żadnych filakteriów, a z pokoju obok __– __Co za niespodzianka! pomyślała Aethell __– __wyłoniła się grupa templariuszy i przewodząca im Rylock. Jak zwykle nadęta i pewna siebie, zauważył Anders w duchu. Wymiana słów była krótka, bo Strażnicy zostali zaatakowani. Walka była krótka i brutalna, ale Anders nie pamiętał szczegółów. Templariusze wiedzieli, jak unieszkodliwić magów, więc był praktycznie bezużyteczny. Na nieszczęście Aethell,__  
__która została poważnie ranna w trakcie walki_ _–_ _może Rylock była wrzodem na tyłku, ale wiedziała, jak posługiwać się mieczem. Niestety Anders, wyprany z całej many nie mógł jej pomóc. Oghren spanikował nieco, jednak Nate nie stracił zimnej krwi i przeszukał templariuszy. Udało mu się znaleźć dwie małe fiolki z lyrium_ _–_ _niewiele, ale musiało wystarczyć. Pół godziny później Thea był mniej więcej 'naprawiona', przynajmniej na tyle, aby dojść do gospody i przeczekać noc. Rano Anders wyleczył ją całkowicie i kobieta zażartowała, że teraz odwdzięczył się jej za pomoc przy filakteriach, i jest jej dłużny jedynie za uratowanie mu tyłka za pierwszym razem._  
  
–Jak to: ze Strażnikami?– zdziwiła się Marvien. –Masz na myśli _Szarych_ Strażników?– domyśliła się.

–Espere nigdy ci nie mówiła?– teraz Anders wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Był pewien, że Hawke już dawno powiedziała kobiecie, jak się poznali, a co za tym idzie _–_ że należał do Szarych.

–Nie, nie wspominała o tym– wyjaśniła Marvien. –Możesz mi opowiedzieć trochę więcej? Zawsze byłam ciekawa, jak wygląda życie Strażnika– poprosiła.

–Nic ciekawego. Po prostu jeździmy po kraju i zabijamy pomioty. Od czasu do czasu, matki lęgu, lub inne tajemnicze, podziemne kreatury– wzdrygnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie o Matce, jej Dzieciach i Architekcie. – Nic, czego można by zazdrościć.

–Jesteś pewien? Mam na myśli, co z Bohaterką Fereldenu?

–Tak, Thea miała ten tytuł, ale nic więcej. _Jej _to dopiero nie ma czego zazdrościć. Straciła całą swoją rodzinę, zamordowano ich praktycznie na jej oczach, właściwie w pojedynkę musiała zakończyć Plagę, i do tego rozdzielono ją z miłością jej życia. Współczuję jej, naprawdę– westchnął Anders i przypomniał sobie rozmowę z komendantką niedługo po tym, jak go zwerbowała...

_Twierdza Czuwania, 9:32 Smoka__  
__Aethell po raz kolejny przeczytała list od Leliany i tym razem nie powstrzymywała już łez, które spokojnie płynęły po jej pokrytej tatuażami twarzy._ _Nie widziała ukochanej od dwóch tygodni i czuła, że rozłąka zaczyna ją przerastać. Oczywiście, cieszyła się, że tamta otrzymała wysokie stanowisko_ _–_ _była kimś w rodzaju prywatnego ochroniarza samej Boskiej, ale tęsknota zżerała ją od środka z każdym dniem. Chciała znów poczuć jej zapach, potrzymać ją za ręce, poleżeć razem pod księżycem z głową na jej kolanach..._

_–Komendantko?– usłyszała głos Andersa i lekkie pukanie do drzwi. Nie odpowiedziała. Może sobie pójdzie i zapomni o niej. Ale nie. Jeszcze raz. I kolejny. Wtedy po prostu otworzył drzwi i wszedł._A niech to, _pomyślała._Zapomniałam zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Idiotka, _zganiła siebie w myślach i szybko wytarła łzy._

_–Tak?– starała się, by jej głos brzmiał pewnie, ale poniosła kompletną porażkę._

_–Ja, eee, kapitan Garavel mnie wysłał, ale... coś nie w porządku?– spytał, widząc zapłakaną twarz Aethell. Wtedy zauważył list. I wszystko stało się jasne. –Och, ja przepraszam, nie chciałem, em, może już pójdę– zaczął się wycofywać tyłem, ale potknął się o mały stołek i wylądował na miejscu, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Był jednak na górze w ułamku sekundy i szybko wyleczył swoje... dolne okolice. Kobieta roześmiała się tylko i zakryła usta ręką. –Ha ha, bardzo zabawne. Nie śmiej, się dziadku, z cudzego wypadku– zaczął, ale dokończyła Aethell:_

_–A dzadek się śmiał i tak samo miał. Tak, znam to przysłowie. Wybacz. I przepraszam, że się tak rozkleiłam. Dostałam właśnie list– powiedziała, wskazując ręką biurko._

_–Domyśliłem się. Więc, jeśli mogę spytać, kim jest ten szczęściarz?_

_–Konkretnie, to ona– wyprowadziła go z błędu, i zachichotała na widok jego twarzy. –Jest teraz prywatnym ochroniarzem Justynii V. Miała więcej szczęścia niż ja. Mam na myśli, ile bym dała, żeby się stąd wydostać– westchnęła i podeszła z powrotem w stronę biurka. –Może, jak załatwię to wszystko i nikt nie będzie potrzebował Strażników w pobliżu, może wtedy pojadę wreszcie do Orlais. Ale kto wie, kiedy. I czy w ogóle– westchnęła ciężko. – Tęsknię za nią – wyznała, ale szybko się zreflektowała i dodała –Ale nie powinnam cię obarczać swoimi problemami. Masz swoje życie, idź, nie wiem, upij się z krasnoludem, albo poirytuj Nate'a, albo... nie wiem, co tam lubisz robić– oparła się o biurko i spuściła głowę, tak, że kaskady ciemnych loków zasłaniały jej twarz. Nie zobaczyła, a raczej usłyszała kroki Andersa __– __poruszał się wyjątkowo cicho, jak na maga __– __które zbliżały się do niej i wkrótce znalazła się w jego objęciach. Zanim zorientowała się, co robi, odwzajemniła uścisk i zapłakała cicho, mocząc mu koszulę._

_–Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptał pocieszają. I naprawdę w to wierzył. –Mówię poważnie. Nie musisz tu być. Jesteś legendą dla fereldeńczyków; wybaczą ci, jak znikniesz na kilka tygodni– stwierdził gładząc jej włosy._

_–Dzięki, Anders – wyplątała się z jego objęć i zniknęła w łazience. Mag usłyszał plusk wody i po chwili Aethell wyglądała jak gdyby nic się nie stało. –Mówiłeś, że Garavel mnie wzywał?– spytała i włożyła buty__–__do tej pory była na bosaka._

_–No tak, ale chętnie dowiedziałbym się więcej o... Jak ona ma na imię?– dopytywał się mag._

_–Leliana– Thea uśmiechnęła się na dźwięk jej imienia, i kontynuowała –Była siostrą zakonną w Lothering, ale tak naprawdę to najzdolniejszy bard, jakiego spotkałam. I ma niesamowity orlezjański akcent. To znaczy, urodziła i wychowała się w Orlais, ale jej matka pochodziła z Fereldenu, więc uważała siebie za Fereldenkę. Kochała Łaskę Andrasty. Och, i miała najpiękniejszy głos, jaki słyszałam. W końcu była bardem...–_

_Anders słuchał jej z zainteresowaniem, dopóki nie doszli do głównego holu, by pomówić z kapitanem._

–Nie miała łatwego życia– przyznała Marvien.

–Nie znałem Strażnika, który takie miał– odpowiedział Anders. –Ale mimo to, byliśmy chyba najweselszą grupą Strażników w Thedas!– roześmiał się.

–Co masz na myśli?– zapytała z zainteresowanym uśmiechem.

–Może po prostu opowiem o jednym z naszych słynnych Pijackich Piątków. Oghren je wymyślił, mówił, że były bardzo popularne w Orzammarze. Pewnie zmyślał, ale sam pomysł był świetny– wyjaśnił Anders.

–Chętnie posłucham– oświadczyła Marvien.

–No więc, to był chyba jedyny raz, gdy Thea do nas dołączyła...

_Twierdza Czuwania, 9:33 Smoka__  
__–Uwaaaagaa wszyscy!– wrzasnęła Sigrun stając na stole z butelką niewiadomoczego w rękach_ _–_ _etykieta dawno się zdarła. –Ciałabym zaprezen- czknięcie -tować naszą uko'aną komendantkę w ut'orze-– czknięcie –_Gdy'ym ja była!_Brawa proszę!– upita Sigrun jakimś cudem zeszła ze stołu nie zabijając się przy tym, i jej miejsce zajęła jeszcze bardziej spita Aethell._

_–Dob'y wieczór paniem i panowiem!– wrzasnęła na całe gardło zaśmiewając się w niebogłosy. Po czym zaczęła śpiewać. Chociaż 'śpiewać' to złe słowo. Darła się jak kot obdzierany ze skóry. Poza tym co chwila czkała i chichotała, więc ciężko było zrozumieć, o czym w ogóle jest ta piosenka. Brzmiało to mniej więcej:_

Gdy'yyym jaa byyyyyłaaa,

S'onczkiem na -czknięcie- niebieeeee

Too byyyym ś'ieciiii -chichot- iiłaa

Tyyyyylkooooo dlaaaa cie-czknięcie-bieeeeeee

_W połowie refrenu zapomniała tekstu, więc zaczęła improwizować. Jej wersja piosenka zawstydziłaby nawet Zevrana i Izabelę, zwłaszcza pod względem kreatywności.W końcu sturlała się ze sceny i jakimś cudem siadła w miarę prosto na ławce, po czym nalała sobie następny kieliszek, połowę butelki rozlewając dookoła. Tymczasem Sigrun ponownie weszła na stół, dzierżąc kolejną butelkę._

_–A następny w naszym wieczorku– czknięcie –a'tystycznym bendzie pan– czknięcie –Nathaniel Hawe!– krzyknęła, komicznie przekręcając jego nazwisko, tak, że teraz brzmiało jak 'hau'. Nate jednak wydawał się tego nie zauważyć, bo wstąpił na stół, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że jest w samych bokserkach, i zaintonował '_Moją małą owieczkę Mary'. _Nie wypadł jednak ani trochę lepiej niż Aethell, która aktualnie zasnęła, uniesioną ręką cały czas trzymając butelkę, i tym samym wylewając sobie zawartośc na głowę. Zauważył to Oghren, który wyszarpnął jej cenny trunek z ręki, wykrzykując oburzone 'Marnuje się!', po czym wypił z gwinta resztę. Nie zwracał uwagi na wokalne popisy Nate'a, który tymczasem kończył swój występ i robił miejsce dla Sigrun. Ta jednak usnęła już pod stołem, na co oburzył się Anders. Zanurkował w jej stronę, z udami opartymi o ławkę i uniesionymi nogami._

_–Wstawaaaaaaaj!– ryknął do ucha krasnoludki. –Masz mię zapowiedzieć!– wrzasnął, czym wreszcie obudził Sigrun. Wyszła spod stołu i wciąż oszołomiona po nagłej pobudce, wrzasnęła coś w rodzaju:_

_–Okeeeeeej, ostatni w naaaszyyym wieczo'ku a'tystycznym– czknięcie –wystooompiii pan Ande's mag i jeho kot, pan Skoczysłaaaaaa...– nie dokończyła, bo zemdlała. Nikt się tym nie przejął, włącznie z Andersem, który zaczął śpiewać najbardziej sprośną piosenkę, jaką słyszał świat. Wreszcie występami zainteresował się Oghren. Wrzasnął –Hej! Znam tom piosenkem!– i wskoczył na 'scenę' obok maga. Wziął go pod ramię i zaczęli drzeć się razem, wywołując chichot ze strony Aethell, która nagle obudziła się i zatoczyła w stronę stojaka na wino._

_Całej sytuacji przyglądali się Justynian i Velanna._

_–Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co śmiertelnicy widzą w tak niestosownych zabawach– zaczął duch._

_–Shemowie są okropni. Nawet komendantka dołączyła do tej popijawy– stwierdziła elfka z obrzydzeniem._

_–Komendantka zazwyczaj się tak nie zachowuje– zaczął bronić ją Justynian._

_–Więc czemu zmieniła zdanie?– zapytała retorycznie Velanna, po czym odpowiedziała –Bo jest shemlenką. Żałosną shemlenką jak oni wszyscy. Przynajmniej ty masz trochę rozsądku._

_–Ale nie jestem człowiekiem – zauważył._

_–Racja. Masz ochotę na spacer? – zapytała._

_–Chętnie. Ale.. wielu śmiertelnikom przeszkadza zapach tego ciała. Tobie nie?_

_–Pachniesz lepiej niż ta gorzelnie tutaj– skrzywiła się Velanna, po czym wzięła Justyniana pod rękę. Duch zdziwił się trochę, ale wspomnienia Kristoffa powiedziały mu, że takie zachowanie jest normalne wśród śmiertelnych, więc odszedł z elfką w stronę parku przy Twierdzy._

–To były dobre czasy...– rozmarzył się Anders, myśląc o swoich dawnych przyjaciołach.

–Wyobrażam sobie. I mówisz, że powtarzaliście to co piątek?– spytała Marvien, chichocząc.

–Dokładnie co każdy. Ale ten raz, o którym ci opowiedziałem, był jedynym, w którym brała udział Thea, i ostatnim z Nathanielem. Po jego występie w bokserkach...– Anders również ledwo tłumił śmiech, –poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy, przenigdy nie weźmie udziału w żadnym Pijackim Piątku. Szkoda. Wypadł najlepiej z nas– mruknął mag udając niezadowolenie. Tymczasem Justynian w jego głowie uspokoił się. Był przyjacielem Aethell i być może myśl o niej przypomniała mu, jakim duchem kiedyś był. Może kiedyś jeszcze spotkają swoją byłą komendantkę i duch uspokoi się zupełnie. _Nadzieja matką głupich,_ pomyślał Anders. Ale nie szkodzi próbować.

Hawke zeszła z górnego pokładu i oznajmiła-

–Jesteśmy na miejscu.– Zauważyła uśmiechnięte twarze ukochanego i Marvien, więc spytała –A co my tacy weseli, co?

–A, to nic takiego. Opowiadałem tylko o Pijackich Piątkach naszej kochanej Marvi– Anders wzruszył ramionami.

–Podoba mi się to zdrobnienie– stwierdziła kobieta.

–W każdym razie, idę do miasta kupić coś do jedzenia– zaczęła Espere, ale szybko przerwał jej mag.

–Idę z tobą– oświadczył i wstał ze skrzyni, na której siedział.

–Jesteś pewien?– zapytała niepewnie Hawke. Nie chciała odmawiać Andersowi, ale to mogłoby być zbyt wiele nawet dla niego.

–Znam miasto, a poza tym chcę się dowiedzieć, co się zmieniło– odparł i ruszył w stronę Hawke. Ta wzruszyła tylko ramionami i wyszła na górny pokład.

Amarant czeka.

~o0o~

**A/N:** Dłuuugi chapter. Znowu grzebanie w przeszłości. Naprawdę miałam dużo frajdy z pisania tych flashbacków, więęęc... może będzie więcej. Ale to potem. Do zobaczenia (mam nadzieję, że niedługo)!xoxo Dlaya


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Taaak. Jest parę rzeczy, które chciałabym powiedzieć, ale ciągle zapominam. Więc. Wymienimy je w punktach!  
-Po pierwsze - ciągle zapominam o rzeczach, które chciałam napisać w notkach. Większość z treści notek miała się znaleźć wcześniej. To też miałam napisać 2 rozdziały temu. Dlatego też nie podziękowałam Wam, drodzy czytacze, za te wspaniałe komentarze! Każdy daje mi naprawdę dużego kopa, więc nie bądźcie nieśmiali. I mówcie (piszcie), co mogłabym napisać lepiej.

-W poprzednim rozdziale był mały error. Chodzi mi o fragment z występem Nate'a w bokserkach. Na początku napisałam, że w tamtą noc Aethell była trzeźwa, a potem, że się upiła. Wszystko już naprawione i przepraszam wszystkich, którzy zastanawiali się WTF o co chodzi.

-Myślałam o napisaniu kolejnego AU. Mianowicie, chciałam spełnić swoje małe marzenie i stworzyć historię o dziewczynie z naszego świata, która znalazła się w Thedas. Oklepane, wiem, ale... Oczywiście OC/Anders :P. (jestem Andersoholiczką, potrzebna mi terapia). Mam jeszcze pomysł na jedną tragiczną historię. Ale jeszcze nad tym pomyślę. Powiedzcie, czy chcielibyście przeczytać coś takiego.

-A na koniec – bardzo proszę jeszcze raz o wszystkie komentarze, favy i tak dalej. Dzięki , że wciąż to czytacie!

PS. Wstawiłabym to dwie godziny wcześniej, ale rodzice wrócili i zagonili mnie do roboty. *sigh*

I standardowo:  
[insert standard disclaimer here]  
Może spowodować rozległe urazy mózgu

~o0o~

Nathaniel Howe zebrał swoją drużynę – Sigrun, Velannę oraz Falleya, wojownika dwuręcznego, który dołączył do Strażników niedługo po odejściu Aethell siedem lat temu. Thea uznała, że to Nate nada się najlepiej na nowego komendanta. Nie była jedyna – łucznik, mimo wstrętnych czynów swojego ojca, nawiązał wiele znajomości wśród personelu i zarządców Twierdzy. Wiedział też najlepiej, jak całe miejsce funkcjonuje. Cousland nie mogła znaleźć nikogo lepszego, aby objąć po niej schedę. Do tej pory, wszystko udawało mu się świetnie, Architekt nie pokazał się więcej, pomioty wróciły pod powierzchnię nie mając nikogo ani niczego, by nimi dowodzić.

Grupa wyszła z oberży i skierowała się w stronę marketu. Po krótkim noclegu byli gotowi, aby ogołocić amarantańskie stragany z żywnością. Dostawy się spóźniały, a Strażnicy musieli jeść. I to sporo. Udało im się kupić spore zapasy, które załadowali na ich wóz. Będą wyruszać jutro, ale lepiej mieć wszystko gotowe. Nathaniel wrócił jeszcze na targ. Na jednym stoisku zobaczył pierścień. Niepozorny, ale wyglądał na dalijski i pomyślał, że może spodobać się Velannie. Musiał przyznać, że elfka mu się podobała. Przez te kilka lat udało się, z większym lub mniejszym powodzeniem, 'oswoić' ją z ludźmi. W każdym razie, przynajmniej tolerowała ich publicznie i powstrzymywała się od rzucania nienawistnych uwag. Zapłacił za biżuterię i wtedy to _poczuł ._Lekkie mrowienie z tyłu głowy. Pojawiało się, gdy w pobliżu były pomioty – albo inni Strażnicy. Nie słyszał krzyków wstrętu i przerażenia. Uznał więc, że to Szary. Każdego Strażnika odczuwało się inaczej. Nie był to żaden z jego towarzyszy. Do odczuwaniaich skażenia przywykł. To uczucie było obce. I musi dowiedzieć się, skąd pochodzi.

~o0o~

Anders i Hawke spacerowali po targu, robiąc zapasy na resztę podróży. Zjedli więcej jedzenia, niż planowali. Pogoda nie była za ciekawa i przez to rejs do Amarantu się opóźnił. Teraz jednak prognozy były sprzyjające i wyglądało na to, że dotrą do Gwaren w planowanym terminie. Tymczasem para była zdziwiona praktycznym brakiem jakiejkolwiek żywności na straganach. Ktoś musiał mieć wielki apetyt, pomyślał Anders i to tylko przypomniało mu o Strażnikach i Aethell. Nawet wydawało mu się, że czuje to znajome mrowienie, pojawiające się gdy członek Zakonu jest w pobliżu. Było bardzo realne, prawie jakby...

_O cholera._

Strażnicy są w Amarancie. I prawdopodobnie wyczuli go do tego momentu. Muszą się zbierać. I to szybko.

–Hawke– Anders zatrzymał ukochaną, zmierzającą w stronę straganu z naprawdę dobrze wykonaną srebrną biżuterią. – Mamy problem.

Na te słowa kobieta stanęła w miejscu i spokojnie odpowiedziała:

–Co masz na myśli?

–Strażnicy. Są tutaj. Czuję ich przez skażenie. Musieli też wyczuć _mnie_– oświadczył. Nie przestawał się rozglądać po markecie w poszukiwaniu źródła. Potrafił mniej więcej określić kierunek, gdzie czuł Strażnika, ale żeby zrobić to dokładniej, musiałby podejść bliżej. – Nadchodzą. Chyba czterech. Na razie nie powiem ci więcej. Musimy iść. _Teraz _– nalegał. Hawke wydawała się wahać, ale tylko przez ulotny moment.

–Tak. Chodźmy stąd – powiedziała i poprowadziła ich w stronę bocznych uliczek. Nie docierało tam wiele światła, co było jednocześnie plusem i minusem. Ciężej było ich wypatrzeć, ale sami mieli problemy z orientacją. Błądzili przez chwilę, gdy w końcu znaleźli wyjście, wychodzące w stronę portu. To było im bardziej niż na rękę, poza jednym szczegółem. Strażnicy byli blisko. Bardzo blisko. Wyszli z zaułka i Anders odruchowo zasłonił oczy ręką. W uliczkach było ciemniej, niż sądził. I wtedy usłyszał, jak Hawke zdusiła zdumiony okrzyk.

–Anders?– jego imię nie było wypowiedziane melodyjnym głosem ukochanej, lecz ochrypłym od wydawania rozkazów barytonem. Wszędzie by go rozpoznał.

_Lepiej być nie mogło._

–Niemożliwe – powiedział Nate. – Dałbym głowę, że już dawno zginąłeś. A tu proszę – pokiwał głową, ale jego twarz nie pokazywała żadnej emocji – miła odmiana od jego zwyczajowego grymasu. Za łucznikiem stali Sigrun, Velanna i mężczyzna, którego nie rozpoznawał. Pierwsze dwie zrobiły wielkie oczy z szoku.

–Kim jesteś? Czego od niego chcesz?– wypaliła Hawke. Anders, do tej pory oniemiały z szoku, uścisnął tylko mocniej rękę Espere.

–Mógłbym zadać to samo pytanie tobie, moja droga – łucznik zmrużył oczy i zmierzył wzrokiem kobietę. Ta tylko wypięła się dumnie i wyzywająco, jakby mówiąc 'Chcesz się ze mną zmierzyć? Pokaż, na co cię stać!'.

–A nie widać? Kolejna panienka na jedną noc, którą przygruchał sobie głupi shemlen – wtrąciła się jasnowłosa elfka w srebrno-niebieskich szatach maga i z kosturem. _Velanna_, domyśliła się Hawke.

–No popatrz, właśnie zaczęłam żałować, że zabiłam Meredith. Gdyby nie to, to mogłabym cię na nią nasłać – odgryzła się.

–Czekaj, masz na myśli _komtur _Meredith?– przerwał rodzącą się kłótnię Nathaniel. Espere kiwnęła tylko i wzruszyła ramionami.

–Długa historia. Ale nie jesteśmy tutaj, aby gawędzić. Było mi bardzo miło, ale za parę minut odpływa nasz statek, więc... Pa!– Hawke i Anders przeszli obok mężczyzny, kierując się w stronę okrętu kapitan Ferrens, ale Nate złapał Andersa za ramię.

–Nie. Ty idziesz, on zostaje – to były słowa, które zabrzmiały dla Espere jak życzenie śmierci. I najwyraźniej dla Justyniana też. Gdy tylko Hawke zauważyła znajomy przebłysk błękitu w oczach Andersa, opuściła uniesione sztylety, przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała mocno. To najwyraźniej wystarczyło, aby zdezorientować ducha i Anders miał szansę odzyskać kontrolę.

–Na matkę wszystkich bryłkowców! Co to było?– odezwała się Sigrun, do tej pory milcząca. Najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, co sądzić o nagłym pojawieniu się dawnego przyjaciela.

–Musisz dać nam odejść. _Proszę _– zwróciła się Hawke do Nathaniela, ignorując krasnoludkę.

–Sigrun ma rację. _Na matkę wszystkich bryłkowców co to było?! _– krzyknął, zwracając na siebie więcej uwagi nawet niż nagła prezencja Justyniana.

–Nie tutaj. Zatrzymujecie się gdzieś?– zapytała Espere, wzdychając ciężko.

–W tawernie 'Pod Koroną i Lwem'. Zaprowadzimy was– zaproponował Nathaniel. Hawke kiwnęła tylko, po czym objęła Andersa w talii i odeszli w stronę karczmy. _To będzie pieprzona katastrofa_, zgadywała kobieta w myślach. Wiele razy myliła się i wydawała błędne osądy, ale czuła, że tym razem to nie jeden z tych dni.

~o0o~

–Stwórco, zmiłuj się – Nathaniel ukrył twarz w dłoniach, po czym wziął kolejny łyk wina.

–Teraz już wiesz wszystko. Dlaczego uciekłem, co się stało z Justynianem, czemu nie wróciłem – stwierdził twardo Anders. Nigdy nie chciał odbyć tej rozmowy. Ale stało się. Strażnicy wiedzą. I będą musieli z tym żyć, bo on nie podda się bez walki. Nie da się zakuć w kajdany i nie będzie czekał potulnie na śmierć. Anders znów wyczuł wpływ Justyniana na swoje myśli. Poprzednim razem też nie poddał się bez walki, nie dał zakuć w kajdany i nie czekał na śmierć. I zakończyło się to tylko krwawą jatką i oderwaną głową Rolana. Wpływ zmalał.

–Więc on jest tam cały czas?– chciała dowiedzieć się Sigrun. –Widzi, słyszy i czuje to, co ty?

–Dokładnie– zgodził się mag.

–Na Mythal, jedyny shem z odrobiną rozsądku i musiał złączyć się akurat z największym głupkiem, jaki chodzi po Thedas?– westchnęła Velanna, swoją wypowiedzią zyskując kolejne przeszywające spojrzenie ze strony Hawke. Nate tymczasem uciszył elfkę gestem i kontynuował.

–Jeśli to, co mówicie, było prawdą...

–Było prawdą– przerwał mu Anders.

–Jeśli tak, to nie mam za wesołych wieści. Jest tu grupa templariuszy. Szukają was. Mówili, że niedługo mają przybyć po nich Poszukiwacze Prawdy i będą wyruszali do Kirkwall – oświadczył mężczyzna.

–Niedobrze. Jest ich wielu? – zapytała Espere. Jeśli byli tu templariusze, to znaczy, że zostali przysłani z Kirkwall. Zapewne poszło już słowo do Boskiej. O tak, zmiany nadchodzą. _Duże _zmiany.

–Chyba pięciu. Niewiele, ale nie będzie można ich zlikwidować. Zniknięcie mogłoby zaalarmować Zakon– wyjaśnił Nate, po czym spytał –Dokąd macie zamiar się udać?

–Planowaliśmy zostać w Gwaren przez chwilę. Potem – nie wiem, naprawdę– szczerze przyznała Hawke.

–Dobry pomysł. Przeczekajcie tam tydzień, a potem możemy dać wam schronienie w Twierdzy Czuwania. Spokojnie– dodał, widząc niepewną i nieco zdenerwowaną twarz kobiety. –Nie mam zamiaru zatrzymać Andersa– uspokoił ją.

–Dobrze. My będziemy się zbierać. Nasz statek wypływa niedługo – Hawke wstała i wzięła Andersa pod rękę, po czym oboje wyszli z karczmy.

–Będą z tego kłopoty– stwierdziła Sigrun.

–Jasne, że tak– potwierdził jej obawy Nate.

–Czyli to był ten słynny Anders, o którym ciągle rozprawiasz, Sigrun?– zapytał ni z tego, ni z owego Falley. Krasnoludka zarumieniła się i kiwnęła głową.

–Wygląda na to, że jest już zajęty. Szkoda– westchnęła.

–Elgar'nan. Podoba ci się ten... ten... jest tak żałosny, że nawet ja nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa, żeby go określić– prychnęła zniesmaczona Velanna.

–Nie jest żałosny– zaczęła bronić go Sigrun. –Jest... był... bardzo uroczy. Zmienił się. Spoważniał. Bardziej wygląda mi na kogoś, kto mógłby stworzyć stały związek, niż tamten stary Anders. Ale jest też coś... nieprzyjemnego w jego aurze, łagodnie mówiąc. Coś mrocznego– stwierdziła poważnie, po czym powróciła do swojego zwyczajowego, beztroskiego tonu –No, to ja będę się kłaść. Do zobaczenia jutro!– zamachał im i odeszła do swojego pokoju. Wkrótce to samo zrobił Falley, zostawiając Nate'a i Velannę samych.

–Eee, Velanna, ja chciałbym...– zająknął się, i zamiast mówić dalej, wyjął z kieszeni pierścionek. Był zrobiony z nieznanego mu rodzaju drzewa, a na jego powierzchni wyryto dziwne runy i symbole. Coś bardzo w stylu Velanny. –Proszę– niezdarnie podał jej prezent. Gdy tylko elfka położyła oczy na pierścionku, najpierw na jej twarzy wymalował się szok. A potem... zarumieniła się. _Stwórco przenajświętszy, ona się nigdy nie rumieni_, spanikował Nathaniel. –Yyy, coś... nie w porządku?–

Ta natomiast spytała tylko –Wiesz, co to jest?

–No, pierścionek. Chyba. Pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba– wtedy do głowy przyszła mu inna myśl ––Nie podoba ci się?– zapytał, z czymś w rodzaju przerażenia czy desperacji w głosie.

–Wręcz przeciwnie. Jest cudowny– stwierdziła z uśmiechem. Teraz Nate był bliski zasłabnięcia. _Velanna aktualnie się uśmiechnęła._Nie sądził, że dożyje tego dnia. –Jest z sylwanodrzewa. Tylko Opiekuni takie dostają. Są rzadkie jak diamenty. Nawet nie wiesz, jak jestem ci wdzięczna– stwierdziła Velanna, po czym przymierzyła swój prezent. –Idealny. Dzięki, Nate.– Wstała, po czym, po chwili wahania, pocałował go w policzek. Łucznik zarumienił się od odzianych w skórzane kozaki stóp do czubka pokrytej gęstą, czarną czupryną głowy. Gdy tylko elfka zniknęła z zasięgu wzroku, Nate zatańczył coś w rodzaju jego własnego tańca zwycięstwa. _Robimy postępy,_stwierdził z radością, po czym odszedł w stronę swojej sypialni, pogwizdując pod nosem 'Moją małą owieczkę Mary'.

~o0o~

Przez całą drogę na statek Anders był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Starał się tego nie pokazywać, ale Espere zbyt dobrze go znała. Widziała te subtelne znaki, które dla innych pozostawały niezauważone – lekko drżały mu ręce, co chwilę nerwowo spoglądał na boki, ściskał rękę Hawke mocniej niż zazwyczaj. Obawiała się nieco, że jedno słowo wytrąci go całkiem z równowagi. Spotkanie ze Strażnikami było... niespodziewane, łagodnie mówiąc. Przynajmniej ten Howe wydał jej się porządnym człowiekiem. Może i spróbował zaciągnąć Andersa z powrotem na początku, ale na szczęście po wysłuchaniu jego historii odpuścił. Nie byłe jednak pewna, jak zareagują inni Strażnicy w Twierdzy. Była ciekawa, czy Nathaniel powie im o Justynianie, albo chociaż zdradzi prawdziwą osobowość maga. Mogliby znaleźć się inni, bardziej konserwatywni Szarzy, którzy usiłowaliby zatrzymać Andersa. Widziała, jak duch zareagował na próbę zatrzymania przez Howe'a. A jeśli opętanie wyjdzie na jaw... Bała się o tym myśleć. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego konkretnie Anders opuścił Zakon, ale domyślała się, że miało to coś do czynienia z mroczną stroną Justyniana. Widziała, do czego zdolny był duch, działając w ślepej furii. Na przykład wtedy, pod Katownią. Niemalże zabił Ellę, i to tylko dzięki Hawke maginka ocalała. Nie ma jednak tego złego – to w końcu przez to doświadczenie para w końcu zaczęła swój związek. Hawke dała mu potrzebne oparcie, i nie przestanie mu go dawać. _Jestem jego jasnym światełkiem_, uśmiechnęła się w duchu.

~o0o~

Na statku Hawke postanowiła wreszcie zapytać Andersa, czy faktycznie tylko przez swojego 'pasażera' opuścił Zakon. Nie mógł chyba wiedzieć, że duch stał się Zemstą, dopóki Justynian nie przejął kontroli, tak? Cóż, nie znajdzie odpowiedzi, dopóki się nie zapyta. Razem z magiem usiedli tam, gdzie zazwyczaj, i Espere zaczęła-

–Anders. Muszę cię o coś zapytać. I to ci się nie spodoba.

–Nie jestem pewien, czy ostatnio ktokolwiek brał pod uwagę moje zdanie– stwierdził z goryczą Anders. –Ale proszę.– Hawke westchnęła i kontynuowała.

–Chodzi mi o to, dlaczego opuściłeś Strażników. I powiedz mi całą prawdę. Nie boję się Justyniana. Uważam, że powinnam wiedzieć, co tam się zdarzyło.– Udawaną pewnością siebie spróbowała zamaskować niepewność. Nie chciała zmuszać ukochanego do przywoływania nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, ale _musi_ się dowiedzieć. _Musi_go zrozumieć. Anders westchnął tylko, zakrył twarz dłońmi i skulił się trochę.

–Tak. Powinnaś– zdecydował. –Minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu – wyprostował się nieco, ale wciąż siedział zgarbiony. – Kiedy złączyłem się z Justynianem...

_Twierdza Czuwania, 9:33 Smoka__  
__Oczywiście go zamknęli. Ten idiota, Rolan, i jego banda templariuszy niewolników. O tak, zapłaci za to. Zemsta będzie wyjątkowo brutalna. Już nigdy nie zamknie innego maga._

_Justynian coraz bardziej przejmował kontrolę. Anders cudem powstrzymywał ducha przed wyjściem na powierzchnię. Ale tracił kontrolę. Już niewiele pozostało. A potem będzie tylko gorzej. Zabiją go, to pewne. Ale najwyraźniej wymykał się śmierci zbyt długo. Jego czas nadszedł. Być może w ten sposób Justynian oczyści się z jego gniewu, i osiągną swój cel, czyli odeślą go z powrotem do Pustki._

_Usłyszał kroki. Metalowe buty templariuszy rozbrzmiewały głośno, stukając po metalowej posadzce, od czasu do czasu wstępując w kałużę. Było ich co najmniej trzech. To pewnie znowu Rolan w towarzystwie swoich dwóch najlepszych kumpli, Barla i Kurta. Każdy z nich zachowywał się jak fanatyk. Uwielbiali dręczyć magów i nawet nie starali się ukryć swoich przekonań. Justynian naciskał coraz mocniej. Nie będzie w stanie go kontrolować._

_–No no, czy to nie nasz ulubiony Strażnik, Pan Abominacja?– zadrwił Rolan, a jego przyboczni zarechotali. Anders zachował ciszę. Nie ma sensu się odzywać, i tak ich nie przekona. Już zaakceptował swoją śmierć. Czy zabiją go teraz, czy powieszą później – co za różnica. Ciekaw był, jak to jest w zaświatach. Na pewno lepiej, niż w Thedas pełnym templariuszy. Może jest specjalne miejsce zarezerwowane dla magów-grzeszników. Wszędzie lepiej, niż tutaj. Wszędzie._

_–Słyszycie, chłopaki? Zamurowało go ze strachu. Co za frajer – uklęknął, by spojrzeć Andersowi w oczy. Leżał na podłodze, nawet nie kłopotali się na tyle, by zakuć go w kajdany. Nie dostawał jedzenia od dwóch dni, jedynie wodę, ale niewiele i marnej jakości.–Może trzeba go zmusić, żeby zaczął gadać – powiedział Rolan, po czym wstał i otworzył celę kluczami. Mag nawet nie podniósł głowy. Templariusz tylko zacmokał z niezadowoleniem. – Na pewno nie będziesz nic mówić? Na przykład, nie wiem, błagał o życie?– powiedział z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem._

_–Chyba jednak nie– oznajmił Kurt zza jego pleców. I zadał pierwszy cios. Anders skulił się trochę i spróbował z powrotem złapać oddech. Ale kolejne uderzenia padały, coraz mocniejsze. I wtedy coś pękło. Pozwolił Justynianowi przejąć kontrolę. Od tamtej pory wszystko stało się rozmazane i w zwolnionym tempie. Nie pamiętał, co się stało. Gdy ponownie odzyskał kontrolę, pierwsze, co poczuł to okropny ból w klatce piersiowej. Musiał mieć co najmniej trzy złamane żebra i na pewno poharatane narządy wewnętrzne. A potem zauważył krew na swoich ręką. I nie należała do niego. Na ziemi leżał zakrwawiony Rolan i... bez głowy. Pozostała dwójka była równie zakrwawiona. Nie żyli. Zabił ich gołymi rękami. Jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie... Musi uciekać. Szybko._

~o0o~

–Potem pomyślałem o Karlu i Kirkwall. A resztę już znasz– westchnął i pozwolił, aby pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku, by natychmiast zostać wytartą przez Hawke. Przez cały czas, gdy opowiadał, trzymała go za rękę i kiwała ze rozumieniem. Nie sprawi, że to wspomnienie odejdzie. Może jedynie pocieszać go i zaoferować siebie jako wsparcie. Może to wystarczy. To nie było łatwe ani dla niego, ani dla niej – słuchać, jak jej ukochany cierpiał z rąk templariuszy, to zbyt wiele. Miała ochotę rozpłakać się razem z nim.

–Teraz już wiesz– szepnął.

–Tak. Wiem. I zrobię wszystko, aby nigdy nic podobnego nie zdarzyło się do nikogo innego. Jestem z tobą– pocieszyła go.

_Nadal uważasz, że tylko nas rozprasza?_Zapytał ducha Anders.

Justynian zaprzeczył.

~o0o~

I małe pytanko na koniec - pisze się _amarantański_ czy _amarantyński_?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**Trochę mnie nie było. Wybaczcie. Brak czasu, lekcje, pianino, blablabla... Update'y będą rzadziej, to już mówiłam. Poza tym mam pomysł na chyba cztery nowe historie. Muszę zapisać za nim zapomnę!

UWAGA: Smutny rozdział/śmierć bohatera.

Jak zwykle:  
Bioware owns.  
Po przeczytaniu udaj się na konsultację z psychologiem lub terapeutą.

~o0o~

Tak jak było przewidziane, pogoda dopisywała przez następny tydzień i byli już coraz bliżej Gwaren. Justynian wydawał się spokojniejszy, być może spotkanie z Nathanielem zapewniło go ostatecznie, że Straż nie odciągnie jego i Andersa od misji zbawienia Thedas. Maga niepokoiła jednakże jedna sprawa – wciąż czuł coś dziwnego w Marvien, ale nie mógł przyporządkować tego uczucia. Lorrien była już niemalże tak wyszkolona jak Hawke – Espere nauczyła dziewczyny wszystkich swoich ruchów i wydawało się, że córka Marvien poradzi już sobie z niechcianymi adoratorami. Hawke było smutno, że będą musiały się rozstać. Traktowała dziewczynę trochę jak kiedyś Bethany, ale nie pozostawiała sobie złudzeń. Nie wiadomo nawet, czy przeżyją nadciągającą wojnę. Postanowiła jednak cieszyć się chwilą, bo co innego jej pozostało? Tival trzymał się z daleka od ich obojga. Hawke pomyślała, że ten mężczyzna jeszcze da im popalić. Na razie jednak dał sobie spokój z męczeniem Hawke i ograniczał się do jednej, góra dwóch złośliwych uwag dziennie.

Po tygodniu, jednakże, na niebie pojawiły się ciężkie brunatne chmury, zapowiadające deszcz. Barwna chorągiew na maszcie zaczęła powiewać niespokojnie. Parę godzin później, było jasne, że nie uda im się uniknąć nadchodzącej burzy. A zapowiada się naprawdę wielki...

–Sztorm!– krzyknęła kapitan i zaczęła wydawać polecenia swojej załodze. Pasażerowie nie mogli jednak zostać w ładowni, bo kilku leniwych marynarzy postanowiło zignorować swoje obowiązki i zbagatelizować burzę – ładunek nie był zabezpieczony. Rodzina Marvien, Hawke oraz Anders musieli więc czekać na rozchybotanym i zalewanym co chwila falami wody pokładzie, aż załoga zajmie się fruwającymi po całej ładowni skrzyniami. Zajęło to chwilę, ale niedługo na szczęście byli już w bezpiecznym schronieniu. Wszyscy, oprócz...

–Ale gdzie jest mama?– zapłakała Lorrien, rozglądając się panicznie.

–Widzieliście Marvien?– zapytał Tival Andersa i Hawke.

–Nie, ostatni raz widzieliśmy ją, gdy wychodziliśmy... z ładowni... Dobry Stwórco...– westchnęła Espere, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Natychmiast znalazła się w ciepłych ramionach Andersa, który również był mocno poruszony.

–Musimy ją znaleźć!– krzyknęła Lorrien, płacząc coraz mocniej.

–Nie wiemy nawet, czy jeszcze żyje! Oszaleliście?– wykrzyknął Tival.

–Nie– oświadczyła twardo Hawke. –Nigdy nie straciłeś nikogo bliskiego. Ja tak. Nie popełnię tego błędu ponownie. Wychodzimy na górę. Ty i ja – pokazała na siebie i Andersa.

–Ja też chcę! To moja mama!

–To niebezpieczne, Nie zatrzymasz fali bronią białą. Zostajesz. Postanowione – stwierdziła twardo Espere i, nie czekając na kolejne protesty Lorrien, wymaszerowała na zewnątrz. Na pokładzie toczyła się bitwa ze śmiercionośnym żywiołem oceanu. Marynarze miotali się bezładnie, usiłując usłyszeć rozkazy kapitan Ferrens. Wśród dzikich fal i ciskanych wodą ciał Hawke i Anders usiłowali dostrzec jakikolwiek, choćby najmniejszy ślad Marvien. Ale nic z tego; panował zbyt wielki chaos, aby można było cokolwiek zobaczyć. W końcu bystre oczy Espere wyłapały fragment sukienki, która miała na sobie poszukiwana. Z nadzieją udała się w tym kierunku, jednak okazało się, że to tylko jej torebka i kawałek materiału zaczepiony o wystający gwóźdź. Zrezygnowani, oboje uznali, że nie ma sensu dłużej szukać i wrócili z powrotem pod pokład. Powitała ich zmartwiona Lorrien, siedząca na podłodze.

–Udało wam się? – zapytała, wstając. Mokre włosy oblepiały jej smukłą twarz, a oczy były opuchnięte i zaczerwienione od płaczu. Hawke pokręciła tylko głową i ten jeden gest wystarczył, aby młodsza dziewczyna z powrotem zalała się łzami. Upadła na podłogę z piętami pod udami. Espere uklęknęła przy niej, objęła ją i zaczęła gładzić ją po włosach. Starała się ją uspokoić, ale wiedziała, że nie będzie to łatwe. Sama była o wiele starsza, gdy straciła matkę i dla niej było to bardzo trudne. Nie mówiąc już o piętnastolatce.

–Posłuchaj– zaczęła Espere, biorąc twarz dziewczyny między dłonie i patrząc w jej oczy. –Nie możesz się załamywać. Wiem, co czujesz. I wiem też, że żadna matka nie chciałaby, abyś traciła życie na rozpacz. I nie myśl sobie, że zapominasz o niej, nie nosząc żałoby. Nie zmienisz przeszłości. Ale przyszłość zależy od ciebie. Zaufaj mi– szepnęła do dziewczyny, która w odpowiedzi tylko kiwnęła głową. –Prześpij się. Poczujesz się lepiej– poradziła. Dziewczyna po chwili wahania powiedziała drżącym głosem-

–A czy... mogę... dzisiaj spać obok ciebie? Zawsze spałam obok mojej mamy... – po twarzy Lorrien znów pociekły łzy.

–Oczywiście. Chodź tu– zgodziła się i przytuliła ją jeszcze raz. Pół godziny później obie dziewczyny był ułożone obok siebie w zwyczajowym miejscu spania Hawke. Statkiem wciąż rzucało, a na górze nadal toczyła się walka o życie, ale one postanowiły to zignorować i spróbować przynieść sobie chociaż cząstkę pokoju, zasypiając. Na moment zanim usnęły, Lorrien wyszeptała:

–Dziękuję, że jesteś. Naprawdę.

–Nie martw się. Zawsze tu będę– odparła Espere. I w tej sekundzie pozwoliła sobie w to wierzyć.

~o0o~

_Znowu Pustka? Co ona tu robi? Czyżby Feynriel dawał jej kolejną szansę na spotkanie z rodzicami? Ale to nie było Lothering. Znajdowała się w jakiejś obcej posiadłości, a na sobie miała z powrotem swoją zbroję Bohaterki. Wnętrze nieco przypominało dom DeLauncetów, ale miał też w sobie coś obcego. Hawke nie umiała dokładnie umieścić tego nieustającego uczucia, że coś było tu nie tak. Ale wszystko zrzuciła na fakt, że jest jednak w Pustce, o czym znów przypomniało jej niesławne Czarne miasto widoczne z okna. I wtedy zobaczyła białą figurę u szczytu schodów. Była to kobieta, młoda i bardzo piękna. Miała srebrne, proste włosy do pasa oraz śnieżnobiałą suknię do ziemi wiązaną pod biustem z luźnymi rękawami. Wydawało się, że jedynym kolorowym akcentem w całej jej postaci były elektryzująco błękitne oczy. Kobieta wydawała się unosić nad podłogą. Zaczęła sunąć łagodnie w stronę Hawke, która cofnęła się o krok._

_–Kim jesteś?_

_–Mam na imię Gacitea. Jestem duchem Czystości– wyjaśniła melodyjnym głosem._

_–Ahaaa. A czego chcesz ode mnie?_

_–Marvien mnie do ciebie wysłała._

_–Marvien? Ja... obawiam się, że nie rozumiem..._

_–Pozwól więc, że ci wyjaśnię. Otóż jest jedna rzecz, ważna, bardzo ważna, której Marvien ci nie powiedziała. Nie powiedziała jej nikomu. Wiedzieli tylko jej rodzice. A mówię o tym, że ona była..._

_–...magiem.– dokończyła Hawke. Ale wciąż niezbyt wiedziała, czego duch od niej potrzebuje._

_–W rzeczy samej. Jej rodzina była bardzo poważana w Kirkwall. Gdyby wydało się, że Marvien jest czarodziejką, straciliby cały szacunek i pozycję. Zatrudnili więc maga. Przekupili ówczesnego kapitana, który w tajemnicy przed komtur pozwolił jednemu maginowi przeprowadzić rytuał. Miał on związać jej magię, przez przywiązanie dobrego ducha Pustki do jej duszy.–_

_–A tym duchem jesteś ty?_

_–Właśnie tak. Teraz, gdy ciało Marvien jest martwe, mogłam powrócić do Pustki, wcześniej jednak chcę spełnić ostatnie życzenie mojej przyjaciółki– na to określenie Hawke zdziwiła się, a Gacitea posłała jej szczery uśmiech. –Tak, była moją przyjaciółką. Czystość jest jednym z nielicznych duchów, które potrafią odczuwać w podobny sposób jak wy, śmiertelni. Poprosiła mnie, abym zajęła się Lorrien.– Wtedy Espere zrozumiała wszystko. Lorrien jest córką dwojga magów. A to znaczy, że... –Dziewczyna jest czarodziejką. Nie pokazała jednak swoich umiejętności, bo część mnie przeniknęła do jej duszy i w ten sposób mogła kontrolować również jej talenty. Marvien wyraziła jeszcze jedno życzenie. Widzisz, jeśli Tival odkryje, kim jest jego przyszywana córka..._

_–I oczekujesz, że ja się nią zajmę?– zapytała Hawke. –Dlatego ze mną teraz rozmawiasz?_

_–Tak. To jedyne, co mogę zrobić dla mojej przyjaciółki– odparła smutno Gacitea._

_–Mam jeszcze pytanie. Ten rytuał... Czy mógłby zastąpić Wyciszenie?_

_–Możliwe. Jest jednak bardzo niewielu magów, którzy mają umiejętności ,aby go przeprowadzić. Przyzywanie to najtrudniejsza sztuka magiczna– wyjaśniła jej Czystość._

_–Rozumiem. A czy istnieje ryzyko... korupcji?_

_–Nawiązujesz do Justyniana, nieprawdaż?– zapytała Gacitea, a gdy Hawke kiwnęła głową, duch kontynuował –Tak. Jednakże, ryzyko to jest tym mniejsze, im młodszy jest mag. Dzieci nie mają w sobie tyle gniewu i nienawiści, co dorośli._

_–Brzmi logicznie. Jeszcze jedno... czy istnieje jakiś sposób, aby oczyścić Justyniana z Zemsty?_

_–Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Przykro mi– odparła Gacitea, kładąc pocieszająco rękę na ramieniu kobiety. –Musimy zakończyć naszą rozmowę. Muszę jeszcze powiadomić małą Lorri o życzeniach jej matki. Dbaj o tą dziewczynę. To skarb– poprosił duch._

_–Będę, nie martw się. A poza tym, ty też tam będziesz, prawda?_

_–Masz rację.– Czystość roześmiała się perliście i wszystko zaczęło znikać._

~o0o~

Wyglądało na to, że sztorm już przeszedł, a statek nie leżał na dnie, więc był to swego rodzaju sukces. Hawke obudziła się, zasłaniając rękami oczy przed promieniami słonecznymi, które prześwitywały wesoło przez dziurę w kadłubie. Nie była jednak wielka i nie stanowiła powodu do zmartwień. Obok kobiety tymczasem rozciągała się Lorrien. Gdy tylko obie doszły do świadomości chwili obecnej, zapytały jednocześnie-

–Też ci się to śniło?

–Masz na myśli Czystość?– powiedziała po chwili Lorrien.

–Tak. Czy ona... jest tam?– spytała ostrożnie Hawke. Dziewczyna bez słowa wstała, po czym wyjęła z torebki jej matki mały medalik. Wyglądał na srebrny. Niepozorny, z małym niebieskim kamykiem szlachetnym w środku, na bokach miał wygrawerowane napisy w dziwnym języku.

–Jest w tym– odrzekła dziewczyna, pokazując na kobaltowy kryształ. –A te napisy są po starotevintersku. Mama mi je przetłumaczyła. Te po lewej to było... _Spętane siłą magii, można związać tylko z jednym._A te obok... Nie pamiętam, coś o Pustce– wyjaśniła Lorrien. –Tak długo, jak go noszę, Gacitea jest ze mną. Tak jak była z mamą. To tak jakbym miała część jej ze sobą– uśmiechnęła się smutno, ale w jej oczach zaiskrzyła nadzieja.

–Masz rację– Hawke przytuliła dziewczynę. –Gacitea powiedziała mi też, że twoja mama chciała, abym się tobą zajęła. Ja... nie wiem, czy się do tego nadaję. I moje życie nigdy nie było bezpieczne. Ale jeśli ty tego chcesz... – zaproponowała Espere.

–Stwórco, tak! Nie mam ochoty ani chwili dłużej zostać z tym dupkiem. On nawet nie jest moim ojcem!– krzyknęła zdegustowana.

–Och. A więc.. wiesz?

–Wiedziałam od moich piętnastych urodzin. I wiesz co? Poczułam ulgę. On był zawsze taki nieznośny. Poza tym, to chyba fan numer jeden komtur Meredith– Lorrien zachichotała, jednak spoważniała po chwili.

–Lorri, naprawdę się cieszę, że się nie rozstaniemy. Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra. Ale muszę być z tobą szczera – nie będę mogła cię chronić przez cały czas. Nie mogę ci również zagwarantować, że wszyscy wyjdziemy z tego żywi. Rozumiesz?– spytała ją poważnie.

–Wiem. I jestem gotowa podjąć ryzyko– odparła z pewną siebie miną dziewczyna.

–No cóż, w takim razie, jestem zaszczycona. Witaj w rodzinie– uśmiechnęła się Hawke i mocno przytuliła swoją przyszywaną siostrę.

Wyglądało na to, że mimo strasznych okoliczności, które sprowokowały ich spotkanie, oraz wypadku, definiującego ich dalsze losy, Lorrien i Hawke mogły znaleźć choć okruchy radości i pocieszenie w sobie nawzajem. Wiedziały, że mają siebie i nie poddadzą się tak łatwo. Będą walczyć – za magów, za drugą osobę i za miłość, która zaczęła się rodzić między nimi. Mówią, że rodziny się nie wybiera. Ale zasady są po to, aby je łamać.

–Ale rodzinka. Bohaterka Kirkwall, poszukiwany apostata z duchem sprawiedliwości w jego głowie i nieślubna córka maga i czarodziejki-szlachcianki. Ale ja nigdy nie byłam znana z zadawania się z normalnymi ludźmi– zaśmiała się Espere. Tymczasem Anders ziewnął za plecami kobietami i zaspanym głosem spytał-

–Ktoś o mnie mówił?

–Jesteś taki słodki, kiedy dopiero co wstałeś– stwierdziła z małym uśmiechem Hawke, po czym obdarowała go porannym pocałunkiem.

–Dzień dobry– wyszeptała, wciąż trzymając usta na jego wargach.

–Dzień dobry– odpowiedział Anders i pocałował ją znowu. Lorrien tylko skrzywiła się i rzuciła-

–Fuuuj! Wynajmijcie sobie pokój!

–O właśnie, Anders, chciałam ci przedstawić moją nową siostrę. Poznajcie się– powiedziała Espere.

–Eee, cześć?– odparł z niepewną miną mag. –A tak poważnie, może wyjaśnisz mi, o co chodzi?

–Taki miałam zamiar. Ale najpierw coś zjemy– odpowiedziała mu Hawke.

~o0o~

–Hm. Wydaje mi się, że całkiem pasujesz do naszej rodziny– stwierdził Anders, przeżuwając śniadanie.

–Też mam takie wrażenie. Co nie?– Espere lekko dźgnęła łokciem dziewczynę. Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i zajęła się swoją kanapką. –Ale, ale. Co zrobimy ze starym zrzędą?– kobieta ruchem głowy wskazała Tivala, patrzącego się spode łba na trójkę.

–Jak długo planowaliście zostać w Gwaren?– zapytała Lorrien.

–Tydzień.

–My mamy tam małą posiadłość. Bardzo łatwo się z niej wymknąć przez okno. Zwłaszcza w nocy. Po prostu pokażecie mi, gdzie się zatrzymaliście, i którejś nocy do was dołączę– zaproponowała dziewczyna.

–O! Przypomniałaś mi. Niedługo będziemy zaczynać lekcje skradania się. Bardzo użyteczne, zwłaszcza, jeśli chcesz kogoś podglądnąć w łazience– Hawke posłała swojemu magowi znaczące spojrzenie, a on tylko jęknął i przewrócił oczami.

–Nie mogę się doczekać– rzuciła Lorri i obie kobiety wybuchły śmiechem. Wtedy dziewczyna nagle ucichła i zamyśliła się.

–Coś nie tak?

–Po prostu... Czasem mam wrażenie, że zapominam o mojej mamie. Kiedy się śmieję, dobrze bawię... Jakbym _powinna_ być smutna przez cały czas– wyjaśniła poważnie.

–Znam to uczucie. Ale pamiętaj – nie możesz zamartwiać się cały czas. Nie wolno ci się też obwiniać. Postaw kreskę między przeszłością a przyszłością. Ja też tak miałam. Tyle razy zastanawiałam się, co by było, gdybym była szybsza, mądrzejsza, silniejsza. Czy moja matka by teraz żyła. Ale co to da? Nie wróci mi jej. Ani reszty rodziny. Wiem, że ci trudno. Ale pamiętaj, że zawsze znajdziesz we mnie wsparcie– wzięła dziewczynę za rękę. –W końcu jesteśmy siostrami.

–Masz rację. Masz rację. Tylko daj mi trochę czasu– poprosiła dziewczyna.

–Dobrze, ale muszę cię też przygotować. Idziemy na wojnę, i ja nie żartuję. Tam nie ma miejsca na sentymenty. On– wskazała na Andersa. –coś o tym wie. Moment wahania i nie masz głowy. Musisz być zawsze czujna. Zawsze. Nie pomożesz nikomu martwa. I to jest jedyna zasada, którą musisz pamiętać. Inne możesz mieć w dupie.–

–Coś w tym jest. Pieprzyć zasady!– zgodziła się Lorrien.

–Moja dziewczynka!– roześmiała się Hawke.

Stwórca jest naprawdę dziwny. Może chodzi mu o równowagę, może o zwykłe zadośćuczynienie, ale jak to jest, że ze złego rodzi się coś pięknego. Dajmy na to rewolucje. Nie ma powstania bez ofiar, ale gdy się uda, świat zmienia się na lepsze. Czasami brutalne metody mogą nas doprowadzić do pięknego końca. Wszyscy, w całym Thedas, mieli nadzieję że i tak będzie tym razem. Że zobaczą razem wschód nowego świata.

~o0o~

**A/N:**Krótki rozdział. I smutny. i wybaczcie mi za śmierć naszej ukochanej Marvi! Płakałam jak to pisałam. Ale to było konieczne. Przepraszam. Możecie mnie zwymyślać w komentarzach.

Dalya (w żałobie)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**_Finally._Udało mi się to napisać. Jeden z dłuższych rozdziałów. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że tak rzadko update'uję, ale, co zrobić? Siła wyższa. Błagam o komenty. Znowu. Haha. Jestem żałosna, idę się gdzieś schować.

Wszystko należy do Bioware, ale zawsze możemy zrobić zrzutkę... To jak?  
Autor zrzeka się odpowiedzialności za możliwe efekty uboczne czytania tych wypocin.

PS. Wreszcie jakaś akcja! Hurray!

~o0o~

Gwaren.

Piękne, śmierdzące, cudowne, zaśmiecone Gwaren. Warownia, która przetrwała orlezjańską okupację, powstanie pod wodzą króla Marica i Plagę. Miasto, które mogło przynieść Bohaterce wybawienie lub zgubę. Jeśli wyjdą z niego razem i w jednym kawałku, będą mogli uznać się za szczęściarzy. Albo wyjątkowo sprytnych łotrzyków. Jeśli nie, cóż... Jeszcze nie opracowali planu B. Ani Hawke, ani Anders, ani tym bardziej Lorrien nie byli w tym najlepsi. Na razie wystarczy, aby nie złapali ich templariusze. Albo Sebastian (niezbyt prawdopodobne, przynajmniej na razie). Chyba, że Tival zapragnie zarobić trochę suwerenów. Bo to jasne, że wyznaczyli za grupę nagrodę. Zapewne sporą, i wielu będzie chciało ją zdobyć. Jedyne co mogą zrobić, to ukryć się i wyjechać jak najszybciej, o ile okoliczności nie zmuszą ich by zostać lub opuścić Gwaren wcześniej. Bo Hawke nie dopuści, aby ktokolwiek skrzywdził Andersa albo Lorri. Zabije każdego, kto stanie między nimi i nie zawaha się, żeby...

_Stop,_upomniała się w myślach Espere. _Stop, stop, stop, stop. Zaczynasz świrować, kobieto. Do niczego takiego nie dojdzie,_ pomyślała. _Nie, jeśli ja tam będę._

– Suwerena za twoje myśli? – ciepły głos Andersa dobiegł Hawke zza jej pleców, kiedy oddawała się swojej ulubionej rozrywce ostatnich dni – obserwowaniu horyzontu.

– Dziś wieczorem powinniśmy dobić do portu. Byłeś kiedyś w Gwaren? – Kobieta obserwowała czarne kominy dymu unoszące się nad rozmytymi konturami warowni. Zastanawiała się, czy już wiedzą o powstaniu w Kirkwall. Ooo, może kiedyś będzie miało jakąś własną nazwę? Rewolucja z Kirkwall? Powstanie Andersowskie? A może...

– Prawdę mówiąc, nie. Na jednej z moich wycieczek poza wieżę...

– Naprawdę? _Wycieczki_? Tak to nazywasz? – przerwała mu Espere z nutą ironii w głosie.

– A co? Nie podoba ci się? – Hawke tylko zachichotała lekko w odpowiedzi, na co mag pokręcił głową i kontynuował – W każdym razie, wydawało mi się wtedy, że już prawie, prawie jestem... Ale, niespodzianka! Złapali mnie. Znowu – westchnął Anders, opierając się na barierce. – To była moja najdłuższa ucieczka. Zamknęli mnie po niej na rok. Wyobrażasz sobie? Na _rok_! Miałem wtedy osiemnaście lat. Kiedy wyszedłem, dziewiętnaście. Przez kolejne trzy lata, byłem zbyt złamany, żeby jakkolwiek próbować się wydostać. Wreszcie mi się udało, i wtedy spotkałem Aethell w Twierdzy Czuwania, – opowiedział. Wciąż nie był pewny, co templariusze by mu zrobili, gdyby Thea go wtedy nie zwerbowała. Nawet jeśli wiele razy przeklinał tamten fakt, to teraz wiedział, że gdyby nie został Strażnikiem prawdopodobnie nigdy nie spotkałby Espere. A ona warta była każdego poświęcenia. Poza tym, wspierała magów od samego początku, nawet gdy była po prostu uchodźczynią, nic nie znaczącą dla miasta i komtur.

Z tyłu nadeszła Lorrien. Przez te parę dni od śmierci jej matki stała się o wiele dojrzalsza. Nie bała się już otwarcie postawić Tivalowi, co jeszcze bardziej doprowadzało mężczyznę do szału. Praktycznie cały swój czas spędzała z Hawke i Andersem, którzy starali się jak najlepiej przygotować ją na koszmary wojny. Oboje wiedzieli jednak, że żadna rozmowa nie będzie mogła zastąpić prawdziwych przeżyć. Espere przeżyła traumę, gdy pierwszy raz zabiła człowieka. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że takie doświadczenia nie odbiją się negatywnie na jej przyszywanej siostrze.

– Już jesteśmy? – zapytała dziewczyna.

– Prawie – odpowiedziała Hawke, biorąc ją za rękę. – Przygotowaliśmy cię, jak mogliśmy. Teraz wiele będzie zależeć od ciebie. Nie zawsze będziemy przy tobie. Wiem, że powtarzam ci to co najmniej raz dziennie, ale muszę być pewna, że sobie poradzisz.

– A ja po raz kolejny mówię ci, że sobie poradzę. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, zawsze możemy na siebie liczyć. Jasne? – pocieszyła ją dziewczyna.

– Jasne – Hawke uśmiechnęła się szczerze i uściskała Lorrien mocno. Mimo wszystkich jej zapewnień, Espere była bardzo zmartwiona. Dziewczyna była bardzo młoda, młodsza, niż Hawke gdy zaczęła pracować dla Athenril. Będzie wystawiona na najcięższą próbę w jej życiu. Bohaterka zrobiła wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, co mogła, aby naszykować ją na nadchodzące horrory, ale wiedziała z doświadczenia, że to nigdy nie jest łatwe. Nie da się tak po prostu zabić i odejść. A może?... Lorrien jednak nie wyglądała na osobę, która mogłaby odjąć czyjeś życie bez zastanowienia. Nawet jeśli przez ostatnie dni był dość zamknięta w sobie. To normalne po straceniu matki; tak przynajmniej tłumaczyła zachowanie dziewczyny Espere. Postanowiła dać jej czas, aby dojść do siebie i oswoić się ze stratą. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby domyślić się, jakie pocieszenie zaoferowałby dziewczynie Tival. Ten człowiek był wredny nawet w stosunku do swojej żony. Jeśli wiedziałby, jak ukoić ból nastolatki w żałobie, to Hawke jest królową Antivy. I ma płaszcz wyszywany diamentami oraz lektykę, którą niesie trzy setki niewolników w strojach nadwornych błaznów. Jak również pałac królewski z dachami ze złota, a jej sypialni strzegą duchy pustki w srebrnorytowych zbrojach. I jeszcze...

_Znowu odpływasz,_ upomniała się w myślach Hawke. _Co się z tobą dzieje, kobieto? Uch, ta cała wojna musi się skończyć, bo inaczej wyląduję z gorszym zdrowiem psychicznym niż Anders._

Właśnie. Anders. Przez ostatnie dni martwiła się o niego coraz mniej, jednak jakaś jej część bała się, co będzie, gdy wylądują na stałym lądzie. Co z Justynianem? Albo raczej, co z Zemstą? Jeśli duch nie przestanie nakłaniać maga do narażania życia w przegranych sytuacjach, któregoś razu skończy się szczęście. I nagle Espere olśniło. A co jeśli właśnie o to chodzi Justynianowi? Żeby Anders zginął w walce i otrzymał miano bohatera rewolucji. Do tej pory domyślała się tylko, ale teraz, gdy miała czas pomyśleć, zastanowić się trochę, to... to wszystko miało sens. Co lepiej posłuży magom od ich własnego czempiona, herosa, wzór do naśladowania. Ale najwyraźniej będą się musieli zwracać do niego osobiście, nie przez modlitwy. Bo Hawke nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru stracić jej maga.

_Mój mag. Fajnie to brzmi._Wtedy kobiecie do głowy przyszła myśl. Szalona i piękna.

– Anders – odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny, który również obrócił głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Anders, wyjdź za mnie – propozycja sprawiłaby, że mag by się zakrztusił, gdyby miał czym. Tymczasem zrobił tylko zszokowaną twarz i zapytał:

– Ja... Słucham?

– Świetny pomysł! Chcę być druhną! – zaoferowała Lorrien, przyklaskując z radością.

– Widzisz? Siostra się zgadza – obie przywykły do nazywania się nawzajem siostrami. To przyszło tak naturalnie i postanowił, że tak będą się teraz przedstawiać. Siostry Hawke. Anders, zamiast odpowiedzieć, przyciągnął Espere do siebie i pocałował ją w usta.

– Rozumiem, że to znaczy tak? – spytała z figlarnym uśmiechem.

– Domyślna jesteś, – mag odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale zaraz się zasępił. – Ale kto udzieliłby nam ślubu? Jesteśmy, jakby, poszukiwani, pewnie jakimś listem gończym, zapomniałaś?

– Nie zapomniałam. Za to ty zapomniałeś o moich rodzicach. Też się pobrali. Chyba że po prostu wmawiali to wszystkim, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń – Hawke przybrała zamyśloną minę, lecz szybko porzuciła swoje rozważania i kontynuowała – Nawet jeśli nie będziemy mieć żadnego papierka, ani nic, to zawsze możesz być moim mężem... duchowym, że się tak wyrażę. Możemy przedstawiać się jako Espere i Anders Hawke'owie – zaproponowała.

– I ich nieustraszona siostra, Lorrien Hawke! – krzyknęła zza ich pleców dziewczyna.

– Podoba mi się... Anders Hawke – wypróbował brzmienie mężczyzna.

– Mnie też – odszepnęła Espere.

~o0o~

– A ja myślałam, że nigdzie nie mogło cuchnąć bardziej, niż na tamtym statku – skrzywiła się Hawke, wychodząc na trap. Miała na sobie swój płaszcz, którego nie używała odkąd przybyli do Kirkwall. _Zabawne_, pomyślała. _Zatoczyło się małe koło. Najpierw z Gwaren do Kirkwall, potem z Kirkwall do Gwaren._

– Życie pełne jest niespodzianek, moja droga – odpowiedział jej Anders, szczerząc zęby.

– Co ty nie powiesz – odwróciła się i złapała spojrzenie Lorrien. Obie kiwnęły głowami i dziewczyna odeszła, naburmuszona, ze swoim ojcem. Wszystko już uzgodniły. W przed ostatnią noc ich pobytu Lorri wymknie się z willi i spotka z nimi w tawernie. Potem wyruszą jeszcze przed świtem. To będzie taki pierwszy, mały test. Dziewczyna wiedziała, jakie punkty na ciele człowieka są najczulsze, gdzie dotknąć, aby osoba straciła przytomność, i inne przydatne rzeczy w trakcie ucieczek z posiadłości wstrętnych tatusiów. Teraz muszą tylko znaleźć miejsce i czekać. Zawędrowali do gospody _Trzy Kruki_, która oferowała w miarę odszczurzone pokoje i jedzenie, które nie groziło dwutygodniową biegunką. Naprawdę dobre standardy, jeśli mówimy o mieście, które inwestowało praktycznie tylko w produkcję. Nieważne czego; ważne, żeby było! To zdanie wydawało się być dewizą miasta. Przynajmniej będą mogli kupić jakąś zapasową broń. Nie, żeby Hawke nie miała już ośmiu sztyletów ukrytych w ubraniu i butach, i dodatkowe trzy w bagażu. Plus, nierozłączne Gracja i Finezja na plecach. Co jak co, ale nie ma jak porządne antivańskie ostrze, aby odstraszyć rabusiów. Miasto było spokojne – co prawda dotarły tu wieści o buncie, ale nikt się nimi zbytnio nie przejmował, jako że Gwaren leżało z dala od Twierdzy Kinloch. _Kinloch. Śmieszne słowo. Jak kinol. Muszę to powiedzieć Andersowi._Na takich dywagacjach Hawke spędzała dni, aż nadeszła noc, kiedy Lorrien miała się pojawić. Espere i Anders czekali na nią cierpliwie, a kiedy pojawiła się w tawernie, wstali i przytulili ją mocno. Coś jednak było nie tak. Była bardzo spięta, i wciąż trwając w objęciach, szepnęła:

– Śledzą mnie.

– Kto? – Hawke zachowała spokojny ton głosu.

– Nikt ważny, ale nie chcę wywoływać bójki na otwartych ulicach.

– Mądrze. Wywabimy go z miasta i tam się nim zajmiemy. Nie martw się – pocieszyła dziewczynę Espere.

– Z wami wiem, że nie muszę – Lorrien posłała kobiecie wdzięczny uśmiech i wyprowadziła ich na ulicę. – Za budynkiem z trzema oknami, na lewo – szeptem wskazała kryjówkę szpiega. Hawke spokojnie odwróciła głowę, jakby tylko się rozglądała, i zobaczyła go – ledwie cień, który zniknął po sekundzie, ale jej zmysły jako łotrzyka były zbyt wyczulone, aby zignorować taki znak. Maszerując ulicami miasta, wciąż dyskretnie poszukując kolejnych postaci w mroku. Nie zauważyła jednak nic – być może tamten zrobił się nagle zbyt mądry, żeby dać się zobaczyć. Niedobrze. Nie będą wiedzieć, z której strony przypuści atak, jeśli taki będzie. A może ma po prostu podążać za grupą i zdawać raport swojemu szefowi. Ale skąd wiedziałby, że Lorrien miała opuścić miasto? A jeśli to nie o nią chodziło, tylko o Hawke lub Andersa? Ale, znów, skąd ktokolwiek otrzymałby informacje, że będą w Gwaren? Jedyni, którzy o tym wiedzieli, to Varrik, Merrill, Izabela i Avelina. Fenris opowiedział się po stronie Meredith i zaatakował Hawke. Śmierć przyjaciela to zawsze bolesny cios, ale nie mogła zatrzymać się, aby opłakiwać. Stosowała zasady, które teraz przekazywała Lorrien – zero sentymentów, uczucia odłożyć na bok. Więc nie może się teraz rozklejać. Trzeba się skupić na chwili obecnej, bo to w większości na Espere polegają jej mag i siostra. Właśnie minęli bramy miasta, a słońce nieśmiało zaczęło wschodzić. Nikła fioletowo-pomarańczowa poświata otuliła nocne niebo, wciąż nie było widać wiele. Grupa i tak musiała się śpieszyć – mieli zamiar jeszcze tego dnia dotrzeć w pobliże przełęczy breciliańskiej. Jeśli nie spotkają żadnych nieprzewidzianych zdarzeń, powinni tam dotrzeć tuż po zmroku. A to znaczy, że nie dotrą – bo Hawke nie pamiętała, żeby cokolwiek w jej życiu poszło zgodnie z planem. Na razie jednak musi uważnie obserwować otoczenie, nie może pozwolić, aby jej towarzysze znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie przez jej nieuwagę.

– Masz jakieś podejrzenia, kto to może być? – kobieta spytała Lorrien, myśląc o osobie śledzącej dziewczynę.

– Nie, w domu było kilku służących, ale żaden z nich nie wydał mi się podejrzany. Chociaż... Był jeden. Elf. Moja rodzina raczej nie zatrudnia elfów, chyba, że są naprawdę dobrzy w swojej robocie. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi? – Za pytaniem nastąpiło krótkie skinienie ze strony Hawke. Ona sama nie była uprzedzona do żadnej rasy – nawet qunari. Mimo ich niezrozumiałej religii i dziwnego języka, jeśli się im bliżej przyjrzeć, dawali się zrozumieć.

– Pamiętasz, jak wyglądał? I co było w nim takiego dziwnego?

– No, miał tatuaż na twarzy. To zauważyłam najpierw. Odzywał się rzadko, ale pamiętam, że miał akcent. Północny. Może był z Rivainu lub z Antivy? – Lorrien powoli przypominała sobie szczegóły. Wkrótce opisała mniej więcej wygląd elfa – długie blond włosy, niski jak na swoją rasę. Espere natychmiast skojarzyła szczegóły.

– Anders? Pamiętasz Zevrana? – Hawke zwróciła się w stronę maga, na którego twarzy pojawił się grymas zniesmaczenia.

– Masz na myśli 'chcę-cię-przelecieć-Zevrana' ? – mężczyzna nawet nie starał się ukryć swojej zazdrości. Kiedy tylko Kruk spróbował flirtować z jego ukochaną, zostawał natychmiast zgaszony przez Andersa.

– Tak, tego samego – Hawke zachichotała pod nosem. Anders zawsze wydawał jej się tak uroczy, gdy był zazdrosny.

– Myślisz, że to on? – Mag tymczasem znowu przyjął neutralny wyraz twarzy.

– Opis się zgadza. Ale po co miałby za nami podążać? – zastanawiała się kobieta, szukając w głowie możliwych powodów.

– Kim jest ten Zevran? – wtrąciła się Lorrien, nieskrywana ciekawość malowała się na jej twarzy.

– Stary znajomy. Antivański Kruk. Mówi ci to coś?'

– Nie, nigdy nie słyszałam o tych... _Krukach_.

– Z tego co wiem, to organizacja wynajmująca płatnych skrytobójców. Bardzo dobrzy. Nasz Zevran jest tego żywym dowodem. Opowiedział nam, jak to opuścił ich szeregi, co jest jakoby niemożliwe, i zabił kilku mistrzów gildii. Czyn również uważany za niewykonalny. Niewiele o nich wiem, wybacz. Ale jestem pewna, że on sam niedługo ci o tym opowie. Założę się, że słucha naszej rozmowy dokładnie w tej sekundzie, – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem, nawet nie trudząc się rozglądaniem w około. Jeśli elf będzie chciał się ujawnić, to tak zrobi. Hawke jednak nie uważała go za zagrożenie. Miał okazję zabić ją lub Andersa wiele razy. Poza tym, wydał jej się nawet... sympatyczny, mimo tego ciągłego flirtowania. _Kobieto, co się z tobą dzieje,_zganiła się w głowie. _Teraz zaczynam uważać, że najemny zabójca jest 'całkiem sympatyczny'._Espere jęknęła w duchu. Zanurzona we własnych myślach, nie zauważyła szeregu białych zębów wyszczerzonych w bezczelnym uśmiechu, prześwitujących z cieniów breciliańskiego lasu.

~o0o~

Tak jak było przewidywane, przełęcz breciliańska leżała dokładnie przed nimi, a słońce było dopiero w połowie drogi za horyzont. Grupa zaczęła rozstawiać namioty – jeden duży dla Hawke i Andersa oraz mniejszy dla Lorrien. Rozniecili też mały ogień. Nie było tak strasznie zimno, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, co czai się w lesie. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Wieczorem siedli razem przy ciepłym płomieniu i opowiadali sobie historie z dzieciństwa.

– To takie dziwne, wrócić tu po tylu latach. Jakby te siedem lat w ogóle nie minęło – wyznała Espere, rozglądając się po okolicy. Nie znała tych regionów bardzo dobrze, ale pamiętała, jak przechodzili tędy razem z Flemeth. Niedaleko zaczynały się ziemie Plagi, i Hawke była ciekawa, jak wyglądają teraz. Anders nieraz opowiadał jej o pomiotach, prawdopodobnie więcej niż było dozwolone; mówił też, że tereny, gdzie pojawiło się skażenie, bardzo wolno wracają do poprzedniego stanu. Może minąć kilkadziesiąt lat, nim ziemia znów zacznie dawać plony, drzewa wypuszczać liście. Jego rodzinny kraj, Anderfels, może być tego przykładem. Od ostatniej Plagi minęło setki lat, mimo to kraina wciąż była jałowa i nieprzyjazna.

– Ja nigdy nie chciałem wrócić do Anderfels – oświadczył Anders, jakby czytając myśli kobiety.

– Czemu? – zapytała Lorrien.

– A po co? Nie czeka mnie tam nic dobrego. Mój ojciec mnie nienawidzi, moja matka... pewnie już pobił ją na śmierć. Nie mam do czego wracać – stwierdził. I znowu jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, zauważyła zmartwiona Hawke. Bała się, że jeśli dalej będzie chował wszystko w sobie, któregoś dnia nie wytrzyma i pęknie, a Justynian przejmie kontrolę całkowicie. Justynian... czy może Zemsta?

– A rodzeństwo? Nie miałeś żadnych przyjaciół? – dopytywała się Lorrien. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, jak trudne było dla maga rozstanie z ukochaną matką i podróż do Kręgu.

– Miałem, starszą siostrę. Ona też mnie nienawidziła za moją magię. A wszyscy chłopcy trzymali się ode mnie z daleka. Zawsze uważali, że jestem dziwny. A niech Plaga weźmie ich wszystkic, – mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. – Nie, nie miałem nikogo – Anders starał się ze wszystkich sił zachować na twarzy maskę spokoju, ale szło mu coraz gorzej. Lorrien tymczasem bez słowa przysunęła się bliżej do maga i objęła jego ramiona.

– Ale teraz masz moją siostrę i mnie – powiedziała, starając się brzmieć pocieszająco. – My cię nie opuścimy, nie martw się – na te słowa Anders trochę się rozchmurzył.

– Dzięki, Lorri – pogładził dziewczynę po włosach, po czym wstał. – Jestem już zmęczony. Pójdę się położyć – podarował Hawke całusa w policzek i wycofał się do swojego namiotu. Lorrien i Hawke rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę – głównie to dziewczyna wypytywała Espere o jej życie w Lothering. Wtedy nagle usłyszały metalowy szczęk dochodzący z lasu. Natychmiast zerwały się na nogi i pobiegły w stronę hałasu. Ich oczom ukazał się nikt inny, tylko Zevran we własnej osobie. Nogę miał zamkniętą w sidłach, które najwyraźniej jakiś kłusownik-amator zastawił tuż przy brzegu lasu.

– A kogóż moje piękne oczy widzą? – roześmiała się Hawke na widok elfa.

– Ach, piękne, piękne, bez wątpienia – odpowiedział Zevran, posyłając kobiecie swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, lecz zaraz krzywiąc się z bólu. – Sprytnie zastawione cholerstwo. Ten kłusownik musiał mieć talent. I za grosz pomyślunku, że zastawił je tak blisko krańca lasu – Tymczasem elf zarobił cichy chichot ze strony Lorrien.

– Masz zabawny akcent – wyjaśniła powód swojego rozbawienia.

– Dobra, siostro. Ty złap za to – Hawke wskazała dziewczynie metalowy uchwyt, a sama złapała za drugi obok. Po chwili mocowania się w końcu otworzyły pułapkę i pomogły wstać elfowi, po czym zaniosły go do obozowiska. Espere poszła zbudzić Andersa, który zdziwił się nieco na widok Zevrana, lecz szybko zaleczył jego ranę – niewielką, większość obrażeń przyjęły buty.

– No więc, Zev – zaczęła lekko Hawke. – Co cię tu sprowadza?

– Wierz lub nie, ale sama Bohaterka Fereldenu, – elf wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej.

– Thea? Ale po co? – Anders, do tej pory nieco zaspany, ożywił się nagle.

– Za tobą, przyjacielu. Pozwól, że wyjaśnię, – powiedział skrytobójca na widok twarzy maga – usta zwisały mu niemal do podłogi. Po co Aethell miałaby się nim interesować? Uciekł, i miał nadzieję nigdy już nie mieć nic wspólnego ze Strażnikami. Los, najwyraźniej, miał inne plany. – Thea wezwała mnie gdy tylko dowiedziała się, że zniknąłeś. Sama by cię szukała, ale miała już swoje plany. Ciężko było, ale w końcu udało mi się wypatrzeć cię w Kirkwall. Przy okazji załatwiałem też biznes z Krukami. To, że spotkałaś wtedy Nuncia, to był czysty przypadek. Jednakże fortunny, głównie dla mnie. A więc, kiedy byłem pewny, że ty – wskazał palcem Andersa – to ta sama osoba, której szukałem, pozostało mi tylko powiadomić Aethell. Zanim otrzymałem odpowiedź, patrzę i – bum! Nie ma Zakonu. To był chyba najzabawniejszy moment w moim życiu. Nie, cofam to. Najzabawniejszy był wtedy, gdy Alistair spróbował specjalnej mieszanki Oghrena – elf zachichotał na wspomnienie, po czym spoważniał trochę i kontynuował swoją opowieść. – Podsłuchałem, gdzie się wybieracie, i wziąłem statek do Amarantu, potem pojechałem na koniu do Gwaren. Musiałem jednak zarabiać na życie, i kolejny szczęśliwy przypadek sprawił, że znalazłem pracę akurat u ojca tej pięknej młodej damy – kolejny uśmiech, tym razem w stronę Lorrien.

– To nie jest mój ojciec – zaprzeczyła twardo dziewczyna.

– Nie? Odniosłem takie wrażenie – odrzekł Zevran, lekko zmieszany. – W takim razie, kim on jest?

– Wrzodem na tyłku. Wyjątkowo upierdliwym, można dodać – wzruszyła ramionami Lorrien, po czym ziewnęła i oświadczyła że pójdzie już spać. Gdy dziewczyna była już w swoim namiocie, Hawke ni z tego, ni z owego spytała Zevrana:

– Masz ochotę się z nami zabrać? Udajemy się do Amarantu, możesz stamtąd wysłać słowo do Bohaterki Fereldenu – zaproponowała Espere.

– Będę zaszczycony – i kolejny uśmiech. _Łał. Czy ten elf nigdy nie przestaje się szczerzyć? Zapytam go o to później,_ postanowiła w myślach Hawke.

– Ja również. Obawiam się jednak, że będziesz musiał spać pod gołym niebem, przynajmniej na razie. Jutro mamy zamiar dotrzeć do Traktatu Imperialnego, a potem będziemy już w Lothering – wyjaśniła plan podróży Hawke.

– Świetnie! Mogę wziąć pierwszą wartę, – zaoferował Zevran, po czym dodał – Zakładam, że potrzebujecie trochę czasu na osobności, nie, moje gołąbki? – zapytał elf. Zdanie brzmiało bardzo śmiesznie, biorąc pod uwagę akcent elfa i jego niezbyt dobrą znajomość królewskiego.

– Eee, tak, jasne, Zev, co tylko zechcesz – Espere zarumieniła się trochę, po czym wzięła Andersa za rękę, pożegnała elfa i odeszła do swojego namiotu. Świetnie, kolejny dodatek do ich patchworkowej grupy. Hawke nie wiedziała, czy to przypadek, czy po prostu przyciąga świry. _O tak,_ westchnęła, przytulając się mocniej do jej maga. _To będzie ciekawa podróż._I z tą myślą odpłynęła w krainę snów.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Ok, zastanawiałam się trochę i postanowiłam pisać dialogi w myślnikach. Czemu? Bo nie ma dżemu. A tak na serio, to pomyślałam, że to ładniej wygląda. A tak na bardziej serio, to jak dostałam review od Ilmadii to się zaczęłam zastanawiać i tak wyszło że będą w myślnikach. A co tam. I zmieniłam też poprzednie rozdziały. Bo tak.

A jakimi pierdołami nakarmię was dzisiaj? Trochę z cyklu 'Co się dzieje u naszego ulubionego krasnoluda', plus dwie nowe popaprane dusze dołączają do Espere.

Pokłony należą się Bioware.  
Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność.

~o0o~

Varrik Tethras nie był typem krasnoluda, który dał się zastraszyć przez byle bandę zbirów. Dlaczego więc, gdy ta cała Cassandra ze swoimi podwładnymi opuścili już posiadłość Amellów, nie mógł powstrzymać wrażenia, że Poszukiwaczka spowoduje kłopoty? Nie, nie jemu; Hawke. Potem jednak zdrowy rozsądek doszedł do głosu i Varrik stwierdził, rozbawiony swoimi bezpodstawnymi obawami, że to przecież _Hawke_: Bohaterka Kirkwall, zabójczyni Arishoka, pogromczyni Wielkiego Smoka, oraz... Krasnolud uśmiechnął się w duchu. Espere nienawidziła tych wszystkich tytułów. Do tej pory pewnie już by go zbeształa, stwierdziła, że jest tylko normalną fereldenką, po czym odeszła z Blondaskiem do swojej posiadłości, żeby robić tam... Stwórca wie co. Varrik tak naprawdę bardziej przejęty losem maga. Nie powiedział Cassandrze o Justynianie, ale co się stanie jak dorwą Andersa? Krasnolud był z nim i Hawke tamtej nocy pod Katownią. Na szczęście Espere umiała uspokoić tego _ducha _(dla Varrika raczej demona), zanim zrobi coś potwornego. Nie, oni sobie poradzą. Wciąż jednak pozostaje kwestia Poszukiwaczy. Będzie musiał w jakiś sposób powiadomić Hawke. Powiedziała mu, że w jakiś sposób się do niego odezwie. Był tylko ciekaw, jak. Zawsze była pomysłowa, a teraz będzie musiała wykazać się niezłą kreatywnością, żeby skontaktować się z Varrikiem bez ryzyka wykrycia, jeśli ktoś przechwyciłby list. Pozostaje mu tylko czekać. Hawke dotrzymuje słowa. Poza tym, powinni już dotrzeć do Gwaren. Może wysłała już do niego wiadomość? Z tą myślą Varrik wkroczył 'Pod Wisielca' i powitał Izabelę, która dopiero wczoraj wróciła z rejsu do Rivainu. Nie powiedziała nikomu, co tam robiła – czyli pewnie coś przemycała.

– Jak tam, Rivainko? Jakieś wieści? – Varrik usadowił się obok kobiety, po czym zamówił kufel ale u Corffa.

– Nic a nic. Czekasz na jakąś wiadomość? Może od jakiejś sekretnej wielbicieli, co? – Izabela uśmiechnęła się znacząco i łyknęła trochę ze swojego kubka.

– Chodzi mi o Blondaska i jego dziewczynę – odpowiedział Varrik z westchnięciem. Specjalnie nie używał imienia Hawke ani Andersa; ściany mają uszy. Uszy templariuszy. – Już cztery tygodnie ich nie ma i nie wysłali mi żadnej wiadomości.

– Nie żartuj sobie. Wiesz, że nic im nie będzie. Z gorszych rzeczy wychodzili cało – pocieszyła go. – Żałuję trochę, że nie było mnie tu, gdy... no wiesz. Mogłabym im pomóc się wydostać, a beze mnie musieli korzystać z pierwszego lepszego statku. Nawet nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle żyją! O tej porze roku na Amarantowym Oceanie jest strasznie dużo sztormów – Izabela starała się nie dać tego po sobie poznać (w końcu to Izabela – _nie _wiąże się emocjonalnie), ale również była bardzo przejęta losami przyjaciółki.

– Jak ją znam, to przepłynęłaby ten cały ocean z Blondaskiem na plecach, byleby tylko go uratować. To nie pierwsza lepsza fereldenka – zapewnił piratkę Varrik. Tak, przekonał się wiele razy, że Hawke była jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Ona chyba była niezniszczalna. Albo miała fory u Stwórcy. Albo po prostu była lepiej wyszkolona niż ich cała banda popaprańców razem wzięta.

– Varrik? – zapytała nagle Izabela, wyglądając o wiele poważniej niż zazwyczaj.

– Tak?

– Co się stało z Fenrisem i Merrill?

_To nie będzie przyjemne_, pomyślał Varrik. Piratka zawsze miała słabość do elfów. Mówiła, że chodzi o oczy, ale to pewnie tylko jedna z ich wielu cech, które tak pociągały Rivainkę. Czarodziejka krwi była jej drugą najlepszą przyjaciółką, zaraz po Hawke, a Fenris... zawsze miała nadzieję na coś więcej.

– Merrill wyjechała. Razem z kilkoma ocalałymi magami i Pierwszym Zaklinaczem. Chciała zabrać ich w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, a potem odszukać jakiś klan, które potrzebuje Pierwszej. A Fenris... Cholerny elf. Poparł templariuszy i Hawke nie miała wyboru – wyjaśnił krasnolud. Izabela tylko kiwnęła głową. W jej oczach przez maleńką chwilę pojawił się smutek, ale zaraz się otrząsnęła i znów przywdziała swój zwykły półuśmiech.

– Będzie mi brakowało Kociaka. Miała taaakie piękne oczy. Pamiętasz? Musisz coś o niej napisać. O tych oczach – poradziła mu kobieta. – Szkoda by zmarnować taki temat, nie?

– Może i masz rację. Kto nie lubi czytać o elfich czarodziejkach krwi z przejmującymi oczami. Pomożesz mi z tym? – zapytał Izabelę. Ta tylko chętnie kiwnęła głową i odpowiedziała:

– Daj mi chwilę, polecę tylko po jakiś pergamin i możemy zaczynać!

~o0o~

Kolejny dzień w drodze. Nie żeby ktokolwiek narzekał, ale ile można chodzić wśród takiej niezręcznej ciszy? Nawet Zevran zapomniał rzucać swoje dwuznaczne uwagi, to jednak ku uldze reszty towarzyszy. Wczoraj dotarli do Traktatu Imperialnego i teraz mieli już prostą drogę do Lothering. Jednak krajobraz wyglądał potwornie – gołe drzewa, jałowa ziemia wciąż nosząca paskudne, brunatne ślady skażenia. Główny trakt był na szczęście zdatny do podróżowania, zapewne oczyszczony przez Szarych niedługo po Pladze. To była główna fereldeńska droga, dzieląca kraj na wschód i zachód, wybudowana tutaj wieki temu przez starożytnych tevinterczyków. Plaga jeszcze bardziej zniszczyła i tak już mocno zaniedbany trakt. Przez marsze pomiotów był całkowicie niezdatny do użytku, dlatego też podczas plagi rodzina Hawke musiała uciekać przez Głuszę. Teraz jednak przed podróżnikami rozciągał się piękny, brukowany ślad wiodący do Lothering.

– Kiedy dojdziemy na miejsce? – zapytała coraz bardziej zmęczona Lorrien. Wciąż nie była przyzwyczajona do długich marszy i mimo, że przez ostatnie dwa dni nie dawała po sobie tego poznać (prawdopodobnie z dumy), to tak duży wysiłek stawał się dla dziewczyny niemożliwy.

– Powinniśmy być w Lothering za jakieś cztery, góra pięć godzin. Ale – dodała Hawke, spoglądając na spoconą nastolatkę – jeśli jesteś zmęczona, możemy się zatrzymać. Zostało jeszcze około siedem godzin do zmierzchu, tak na moje oko. Parę minut odpoczynku nie zaszkodzi.

Lorrien tylko kiwnęła w odpowiedzi i cała grupa zeszła z drogi, nie oddalając się jednak od niej za bardzo. Wokoło wciąż rozciągał się parkiet taneczny skażenia, i nikt nie miał ochoty babrać się w czarniej mazi. Na wszelki wypadek i tak rozłożyli na ziemi dwa grube koce i usiedli na nich, pilnując, aby żaden fragment gołego ciała nie dotykał gleby.

– Bardzo zmęczona, co? – zaczął Zevran, spoglądając na Lorrien. – O, wiem, jak to jest. Jak podróżowałem z Theą, też chodziliśmy i chodziliśmy po całym Fereldenie. Co za smutny kraj. Cały szary i obłocony. Jedyny plus, że zawsze trafiam w piękne towarzystwo – elf uśmiechnął się znacząco z uniesioną brwią w stronę nastolatki. Ta tylko pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

– Wiesz, że mam tylko szesnaście lat, prawda? Znaczy, prawie szesnaście. Poza tym, twój akcent przez ostatnie dwa dni wcale nie przestał być najzabawniejszą rzeczą, jaką słyszałam w życiu – poinformowała Zevrana, którego wcale jej wyznanie nie onieśmieliło. Tymczasem Anders wyglądał wyjątkowo posępnie, co bardzo martwiło Espere.

– To przez skażenie – wyjaśnił, widząc jej zatroskane spojrzenie. – Ciągle je wyczuwam. Niezbyt przyjemne, uwierz mi.

– I nie można nic zrobić? Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał niepotrzebnie.

– Trochę przesadzasz. To po prostu... Jakby ktoś szeptał ci cały czas do ucha. Denerwujące, ale poradzę sobie – Anders uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, chociaż uśmiech nie sięgnął jego oczu.

– Jak uważasz – odpowiedziała tylko Hawke. Wiedziała, że z magiem nie wygra argumentu, co było bardzo... frustrujące. Zawsze to ona była tą 'na górze'. Teraz jednak trafiła na godnego przeciwnika i na początku ich związku potrafili kłócić się godzinami o błahostki. Dopiero potem oboje nauczyli się koegzystować bardziej pokojowo, wiedząc, że żadne z nich nie ustąpi pierwsze.

Piętnaście minut później wznowili marsz. Reszta drogi do Lothering przebiegła bez problemów, takich jak niezapowiedziane próby zabójstw i tym podobnych. Kiedy dochodzili do wioski, Hawke zatrzymała się na chwilę i spojrzała tęsknym wzrokiem na miasto swojej młodości. Anders bez słowa wziął ją za rękę w geście wsparcia, po czym kobieta potrzasnęła tylko głową i ruszyła w stronę wioski. Okazało się, że w trakcie Plagi większość mieszkańców zginęła albo uciekła i nigdy nie powróciła. Odbudowano 'Schronienie Dwyna', jak również Zakon i kilka domów na obrzeżach. Niektóre ruiny wciąż jednak stały, zapomniane i porzucone, czekając tylko, aby ktoś przywrócił je do życia. Bohaterka weszła do Lothering, głowa pełna wspomnień, oczy ledwo powstrzymujące łzy, i skierowała się do karczmy. Przywitał ją nie kto inny, ale stary Barlin we własnej osobie. Chociaż powinna już stuknąć mu sześćdziesiątka, wciąż miał wigor młodzieńca.

– Barlin? – zapytała ostrożnie Hawke, po czym dodała już pewniej, – Barlin! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! Kopę lat!

Mężczyzna najwyraźniej na początku nie rozpoznał Espere, bo dopiero po chwili zrobił zaskoczoną twarz i z niedowierzaniem powiedział:

– Espere? Espere Hawke? – zapytał, a gdy otrzymał skinięcie głowy w odpowiedzi, rozchmurzył się całkiem. – Jak dobrze cię tu widzieć! Jak tam Leandra? A co z małą Beth? I twoim bratem? Nie ma ich z tobą? – Barlin wychylił głowę i wzrokiem omiótł przestrzeń za kobietą, ale nie zobaczył żadnej znajomej twarzy.

– Nie, niestety. Wszyscy... nie żyją – odparła ciężko Espere, zwieszając głowę. Mówienie o śmierci rodziny zawsze sprawiało jej trudność, nawet po tylu latach. Barlin tymczasem zaprosił ją na górę aby ona i jej towarzysze mogli odpocząć. Za darmo, ze względu na stare czasy. Żaden z nowo przybyłych nie zwrócił uwagi na dwójkę zakapturzonych elfów siedzących w kącie, obserwujących grupę dwoma parami oliwkowych i piwnych oczami.

~o0o~

Późnym wieczorem większość mieszkańców małej fereldeńskiej wioski szykowała się już do snu, włącznie z niewielką liczbą rezydentów miejscowej karczmy – nie wszyscy jednak mieli ochotę na odpoczynek. Dwie postacie w pelerynach skradały się po korytarzach 'Schronienia Dwyna', starając się nie narobić hałasu – co było niełatwym zadaniem, bo podłoga ze skrzypienia chyba zrobiła swoje hobby i uprawiała je z zamiłowaniem przy każdej możliwej okazji. W jakiś sposób parze elfów udało się jednak dojść do celu, nie alarmując nikogo. Z pod drzwi pokoju dobiegało światło – to znaczy, że ktokolwiek był w środku, jeszcze nie spał. Jedna z postaci – kobieta, zapukała. Po chwili otworzyła Hawke, omiatając parę elfów zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Espere nie mogła zobaczyć wciąż ich ukrytych pod kapturami twarzy. Była trochę przestraszona, nie wiedziała, czy to może nie jacyś szpiedzy Zakonu czy Stwórca-wie-co. Tymczasem jej gość zapytał:

– Jesteś Hawke? – kobiecy głos wydał się Bohaterce znajomy, ale nie mogła dopasować go do postaci. Kiwnęła tylko głową, a elfka kontynuowała – Możemy porozmawiać?

Espere zaprosiła ich do środka. Pokój nie był duży, pod pojedynczym oknem stało podwójne łóżko, w rogu stał mały stolik z w otoczeniu trzech drewnianych krzeseł, a obok niego można było zobaczyć drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Poza oczywistymi elementami umeblowania w pokoju stało tylko jedno biurko, przy którym aktualnie siedział Anders. Mężczyzna podniósł się na widok nieoczekiwanych gości i posłał w stronę Hawke pytające spojrzenie. Ta wzruszyła tylko ramionami, na co mag niezauważalnie przesunął się trochę bliżej w stronę swojego kostura. Jeśli zostaną zaatakowani, przynajmniej nie będzie musiał przebiegać pół pokoju po broń. Tajemnicze postacie tymczasem weszły na środek pokoju i mężczyzna pierwszy zdjął kaptur. Ku zdziwieniu Espere był to...

– Feynriel? Na litość Stwórcy, skąd się tu wziąłeś? Nie miałeś być w Tevinterze? – Espere naprawdę miała nadzieję, że pół-elf ułoży sobie tam jakieś życie, oczywiście unikając magii krwi –nie po to starała się z całych sił go ocalić, żeby potem _somniari_ stał się plugawcem.

– Pozwól, że ja to wyjaśnię – teraz głowę odsłoniła elfia kobieta i Hawke znowu omal nie zemdlała ze zdumienia. To była jedna z niewielu osób, których miała nadzieję więcej nie zobaczyć. Myślała, że może elfka wróciła do Minrathousu lub znalazła sobie jakiegoś innego magistra. I najlepiej spłonęła w trakcie nieudanego eksperymentu z udziałem bardzo, bardzo gniewnych demonów gniewu. A niech ją szlag. – Wiem, że prawdopodobnie mnie nienawidzisz po tym, co zrobiłam mojemu bratu, ale pozwól mi chociaż wyjaśnić – błagalnym tonem poprosiła Varania.

– Nie sądzę, że Fenris będzie zgłaszał jeszcze jakieś obiekcje – Hawke westchnęła i machnęła ręką. – Mów, co masz do powiedzenia.

– Dobrze, ale... chwileczkę. Jak to 'nie będzie'? – elfka spojrzała się na Espere z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Coś między niepokojem a... nadzieją? Miała _nadzieję_, że jej bratu coś się stało? Ona zdecydowanie ma coś nie w porządku z głową, stwierdziła Hawke.

– Fenris nie żyje. Zginął podczas rewolucji w Kirkwall. Ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Dlaczego tu jesteś? – Varania wydawała się być nieco zbita z tropu surowym i zimnym tonem, jakim Espere przekazała wieści o śmierci jej brata.

– Zacznę może od początku. Lepiej usiądźmy – elfka usiadła na jednym z krzeseł przy stoliku, obok niej Feynriel. Hawke natomiast zajęła miejsce w bezpiecznej odległości, na łóżku. – Feynriela spotkałam niedaleko Minrathousu. Ukrywał się, bo jego magister chciał go zmusić do używania magii krwi. To było jakiś rok temu. Wtedy wpadliśmy na pomysł, żeby odszukać innych uczniów brzydzących się magią krwi i wydostać ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Przez pół roku podróżowaliśmy i udało nam się znaleźć jedynie czwórkę. Mieliśmy kryjówkę w mieście Solas, blisko Traktatu Imperialnego. Nie było tak źle, co jakiś czas przejeżdżali tamtędy kupcy, więc mogliśmy uzupełnić zapasy. Pieniądze zarabialiśmy robiąc drobne przysługi wieśniakom. Potem usłyszeliśmy o buncie i było bardzo prawdopodobne, że magowie zaczną szukać schronienia właśnie w Tevinterze. Baliśmy się, że ci desperaci spróbują nas zaatakować lub okraść. Poza tym nie chcieliśmy dłużej ukrywać się, trzeba było zacząć działać. Ta rewolucja dała nam odwagę, żeby naprawdę coś zmienić – opowiedziała Varania. Anders uśmiechnął się w duchu na jej słowa. O to walczył. Chciał dać innym nadzieję, pokazać, że nie każdy mag to chciwy czarodziej krwi. Był po prostu zdesperowany. Ale wiedział też, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, to cały ten wysiłek, połączenie z Justynianem, jego poświęcenie pójdzie na marne. Tymczasem elfka kontynuowała – Postanowiliśmy udać się do Fereldenu. Wydawał nam się najlepszą opcją, bo król Alistair jest dość tolerancyjny, jeśli chodzi o magię. Poza tym to mały kraj, ma tylko jeden, niezbyt restrykcyjny Krąg i wiele lasów, żeby się ukryć. Ale chyba się źle wybraliśmy. Po trzech tygodniach marszu udało nam się wreszcie dotrzeć na miejsce, i kiedy byliśmy przy lesie Brecilian, patrol templariuszy na nas napadł. Tak po prostu, nawet nie zadawali pytań. Tylko ja i Feynriel uszliśmy z życiem, i to ledwo – Varanii zaczęły lekko trząść się ręce. Jej towarzysz, widząc to, położył jej pocieszająco rękę na ramieniu. Elfka uspokoiła się i mówiła dalej. – Było ich chyba tuzin, a nas szóstka. Zabiliśmy z pięciu, a potem udało nam się ukryć w lesie. A potem znaleźliśmy drogę tutaj. To było trzy dni temu. Cóż, to wszystko, tak mi się zdaje.

Opowieść Varanii mocno zmieszała Hawke i pozostawiła po sobie niezręczną ciszę. W końcu kobieta odezwała się:

– I... czego od nas oczekujesz? To znaczy, nie wiem, czy będziemy w stanie wam pomóc. Udajemy się do Amarantu, a potem – zobaczymy. Będziemy szukać schronienia u Strażników – wyjaśniła Espere.

– Nie mamy gdzie iść. Możemy się zabrać wami? – Feynriel włączył się do rozmowy.

– Dobrze, ale nie jestem pewna, czy będę w stanie ci zaufać – wskazała na Varanię, która spuściła głowę.

– Rozumiem. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że nie miałam wtedy wyjścia. Byłam _nikim_ w Tevinterze. To była moja jedyna szansa, żeby nie zostać niewolnikiem. Drastyczne czasy to drastyczne metody.

– Ja... wiem to, tak? Tylko że są pewne zasady, dotyczące rodziny i... nieważne. Z pewnością otrzymałaś już swoją nauczkę. A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, jest późno – Hawke wstała z krzesła, a za nią dwójka gości. Po krótkim pożegnaniu Espere i Anders zostali w pokoju sami. Mag poklepał miejsce obok siebie, na które Hawke opadła z głośnym westchnieniem. Wtuliła się w swojego ukochanego i objęła go mocno w talii. Teraz zaczęła bardziej cenić takie momenty, bo wiedziała, że mogą się szybko skończyć. Śmierć nie patrzy na charakter, relacje z innymi czy status. A Hawke ostatnio zaczęła wyobrażać sobie śmierć w zbroi templariusza.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hm. Wygląda na to, że zaczęli mnie doceniać! Nie mówię, że mnie nie docenialiście wcześniej, ale chodzi mi o to, że już niedługo będzie mnie można przeczytać na... *werble* Cudach Thedas! Tak, TYCH Cudach Thedas. Brawa proszę. C:

I, wybaczcie za czekanie. Byłam trochę chora i leżałam i dmuchałam w chustki praktycznie przez tydzień, a potem pianino zadzwoniło i powiedziało, że się bardzo za mną stęskniło. Nigdy nie mam czasu *sigh*.  
...Ktoś chce mi kupić pluszowego Andersa? :3

W dzisiejszym odcinku: Twierdza Czuwania i próbuję swoich sił w opisywaniu walki!

Bioware tu rządzi.  
Nie no, dzisiaj wyjątkowo mam zbyt dobry humor, żeby coś tu pisać :D

~o0o~

Następny dzień wydawał się być taki jak inny – za wyjątkiem faktu, że grupa Hawke miała teraz dwie nowe dodatkowe osoby, do których można by otworzyć usta. No, jedną. Varania wydawała się być bardzo czymś przybita, wlokła się smutno z tyłu ze spuszczoną głową. Espere z jednej strony miała nadzieję, że to z powodu Fenrisa, druga jej część jednak w to wątpiła, wnioskując z jej wcześniejszego zachowania. Ale kto wie? Może elfka naprawdę się zmieniła? W końcu pomogła Feynrielowi i innym magom. Wyszło jak wyszło, co prawda, ale to już nie jej wina. Mądrze myślała, skoro przywiodła swoich podopiecznych do Fereldenu. Oczywiście, jest tu Krąg, ale z tego co słyszała Hawke, o wiele luźniej zarządzany niż na przykład orlezjańska Biała Iglica.

Espere wzdrygnęła się. Z tego, co opowiadał jej Anders, życie w Twierdzy Kinloch było gorsze niż podróż w Otchłań. Więc jak może wyglądać sytuacja magów w Kręgu w Orlais? Kobieta nawet bała się o tym myśleć. W takich właśnie momentach stwierdzała, że nawet cieszy się z tej całej wojny. Może dzięki niej wszystkie Bethany i Andersowie w Thedas będą mogli wreszcie egzystować bez strachu, a nie uciekać, bez przerwy czując zimny oddech templariuszy na karku. Hawke żyła właśnie tak, jako córka i siostra dwójki magów, i nie życzyła podobnego życia nikomu. Za to Anders wiedział o wiele więcej, niż ktokolwiek by sobie życzył, o losie magów zamkniętych w zimnych, głuchych ścianach Kręgu. Wiecznie szczuci, niezauważani, lub wręcz przeciwnie, zauważani aż za bardzo (ile bezbronnych osób zgwałcili templariusze, to chyba tylko Stwórca wie. A ilu zostało ukaranych? Czy _którykolwiek _został ukarany?). Czego tak właściwie obawia się Zakon? Lub raczej, obawiał się? Powrotu Imperium Tevinterskiego? Abominacji szalejących po Thedas? Magów krwi uprawiających swoje potworne rytuały na środku ulicy? Cóż, nie mają się czym martwić. Andrastianie zagarnęli sobie całą władzę – nawet monarchia czasem podporządkowuje się woli Zakonu. Przykład? Chociażby Orlais. Cesarzowa Celene już dawno przestała sprawować prawdziwą władzę, stając się jedynie ładnie ubraną marionetką z wymyślną fryzurą. Według kontaktów Varrika kraj zmierza w stronę wojny domowej. Ferelden na pewno nie będzie płakać.

Grupa Hawke opuściła Lothering, uprzednio wybierając najodpowiedniejszą trasę. Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez kilku sprzeczek.

– Powinniśmy iść Zachodnim Szlakiem, tędy, wzdłuż rzeki Drakon – zaproponowała Espere, wskazując palcem trasę na nieco sfatygowanej, acz dokładnej mapie.

– To za blisko Denerim! – zaprotestował Anders. – Nie mam ochoty wpaść na cudownych przyjaciół ludzkości po drodze – rzucił ironicznie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Miał na myśli oczywiście templariuszy. Miał na nich wiele mniej lub bardziej zabawnych określeń, ale nigdy nie mówił o nich wprost. Zapytany, odpowiadał, że nie może znieść brzmienia słowa 'templariusz'.

– Tak? Wskaż mi lepszy pomysł – odpowiedziała buntowniczo Espere.

– Spokojnie, nie będziemy się teraz kłócić – wtrąciła się Lorrien, wstępując pomiędzy pochyloną przy mapie parę. – Myślę, że moglibyśmy odbić przy rzece Hafter, to parę mil przed stolicą i poza tym, przechodzi ona przez Amarant. Podwójna korzyść. Hm? Co wy na to? – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

– Świetny pomysł! – wyrwał się Feynriel. – Powinniśmy zrobić tak, jak mówi Lorri.

Reszta grupy przytaknęła, więc nie było sensu już się wykłócać. Wszyscy zgodnie spakowali swoje rzeczy i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Hawke czuła żal opuszczając Lothering. Ale, jak to mówią, jedna rzecz się kończy, druga się zaczyna. Espere zamknęła już swój etap jako Bohaterki, teraz jest po prostu... sobą. _Tak,_ pomyślała wyjątkowo optymistycznie, biorąc pod uwagę jej nieciekawą sytuację, _może i nie mieszkam już w mojej pięknej posiadłości, nikt mnie tu nie zna. Ale wreszcie mogę porzucić tą fasadę, mogę robić co mi się podoba. Wreszcie jestem... wolna. _Coraz weselsze myśli napływały jej do głowy, gdy patrzyła na Zevrana, usiłującego poderwać Varanię, która tylko uśmiechała się uprzejmie w odpowiedzi, na Feynriela i Lorrien, rozmawiających i... czy oni się rumienią?, i wreszcie na swoją dłoń, splecioną ze smukłymi palcami jej ukochanego.

_Nie mogłabym chyba być szczęśliwsza._

Ale do wszystkiego zawsze musi przyjść koniec.

~o0o~

Atak nie był wielkim zaskoczeniem, gdyż Varania ostrzegła, że w okolicy mogą wciąż wędrować maruderskie patrole templariuszy. Gdy byli w połowie drogi do rzeki Hafter, zza wzgórze wyłoniła się garstka rycerzy w srebrnych zbrojach, ozdobionych dumnym Mieczem Łaski. Było ich pięciu, czyli grupa Hawke miała przewagę liczebną. Jednej osoby, ale zawsze to coś. Tak jak opowiedziała wcześniej Varania, templariusze nawet nie próbowali nawiązać dialogu. Możliwe, że potrafili wyczuć magię, możliwe, że po prostu mieli rozkaz zabić każdego, kto nie był rolnikiem lub kupcem.

Walka zaczęła się. Magowie trzymali się z tyłu, jak również i Lorrien, i starali się trzymać poza zasięgiem Świętego Uderzenia, bo nikt nie miał lyrium, aby uzupełnić nadwątlone zapasy many. Hawke zniknęła w chmurze dymu – trik podchwycony od Izabeli – i pojawiła się za jednym z przeciwników, płynnym ruchem podcinając mu gardło – zbroja nie chroniła dobrze tej części ciała, zresztą jej sztylety równie dobrze mogłyby przebić metal. Obok Zevran tańczył z drugim templariuszem, próbując go zdezorientować i wyczuć jakiś słaby punkt. Po paru chwilach było po wszystkim i rycerz wylądował na ziemi z wielką plamą jasno czerwonej krwi tryskającej z gardła. Tymczasem magowie zajęli się kolejnym templariuszem, zamrażając go w miejscu, by Hawke mogła go bez problemu zdekapitować. Tuż za nim padł kolejny, trafiony potężną błyskawicą Andersa. Hawke straciła jednak z oczu ostatniego z nieprzyjaciół. Trafiło ją uczucie przerażenia, bo wyglądało na to, że zagubionym templariuszem był łowca. To znaczyło, że jak Hawke mógł poruszać się w cieniach i atakować z ukrycia. Jej obawy okazały się jednak bezpodstawne. Wkrótce szmaragdowe oczy Bohaterki padły na ociekające krwią zwłoki...

...leżące tuż u stóp Lorrien. Dziewczyna miała wyciągnięty sztylet, z którego kapały karmazynowe krople; jej twarz była obojętna, przerażająco _pusta._ Szare oczy wędrowały po nieruchomym ciele, przyjmując do wiadomości co się właśnie stało.

_Zabiłam człowieka._

Lorrien w końcu ruszyła się, lecz zamiast pobiec w stronę Hawke, wskoczyła za najbliższy krzak. Dało się usłyszeć odgłosy wymiotowania i trochę kasłania. Po chwili dziewczyna wyłoniła się z nieświeżym wyrazem twarzy. Zanim Espere zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, do Lorrien natychmiast doskoczył Feynriel z naprawdę zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. To jasne, że pół-elf czuł coś do dziewczyny, ale czy było to odwzajemnione? W każdym razie, Hawke nie musiała się martwić o swoją podopieczną. Feynriel zapewniał jej wystarczające wsparcie. _I pozostaje mi się tylko cieszyć, że być może znalazła kogoś, kto będzie o nią dbał, jak Anders o mnie. _Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, po czym zakomenderowała:

– W drogę!

~o0o~

Dalsza część drogi odbyła się już bez żadnych komplikacji. Podróż zajęła krócej, niż przypuszczali. Jedynie dwa razy zatrzymywali się, by rozbić ognisko. Przyczyną tego pośpiechu była najprawdopodobniej niezbyt wielka chęć spotkania kolejnej grupy wybawicieli Thedas. Po drodze Hawke rozmyślała, jak sformułować list do Varrika, aby uniknąć jakichkolwiek problemów. W końcu udało jej się. Wiadomość była niezbyt długa, ale czytelna dla krasnoluda.

_Do Bianki, Pod Wisielcem  
Kochana, podróż mija nam bez problemów. Znalazłam nową przyjaciółkę, i nie uwierzysz, kogo spotkaliśmy. Pamiętasz siostrę Marudy? No więc jest z nami, razem z chłopcem Arianni. Nie wyszło mu w nowym miejscu zamieszkania. Dołączył także Kruk, ten z tatuażem, stary kumpel Rivainki. Blondasek i ja trzymamy się nieźle, żadnych problemów ze sprawiedliwością. Jak na razie. Znaleźliśmy miejsce, żeby się zatrzymać – na pewno kojarzysz starych znajomych Blondaska? Tych, co tak lubili gryfy? No więc, zapewnią nam jakieś miejsce do spania. Tam wysyłaj do nas wiadomości. Potem zobaczymy.  
Twoja,  
B.K._

Podpisała się jako Bohaterka Kirkwall, bo jej prawdziwe inicjały ktoś mógłby skojarzyć z jej nazwiskiem. Varrik na pewno zorientuje się, o co chodzi. Stęskniła się trochę za krasnoludem, z nim najlepiej się dogadywała. Mieli podobne sarkastyczne charaktery, i uwielbiała słuchać jego opowieści. Może i były wyssane z palca, ale, Stwórco, gość miał talent! Wciąż miała gdzieś kopię jego 'Twardzieli z Górnego Miasta'... zaraz... już nie miała. Została w jej posiadłości w Kirkwall. Może tam kiedyś wróci, tylko żeby zabrać swoje rzeczy, oczywiście. Nie chciała mieć już z tym miastem nic wspólnego. Zbyt dużo bolesnych wspomnień.

Twierdza Czuwania była wspaniałym budynkiem, to prawda. Jej czubek było widać już z odległości kilku mil, a przy wejściu falowały dwie srebrno-niebieskie flagi Szarej Straży. Hawke podeszła do żelaznej bramy i zaanonsowała się, prosząc o Nathaniela Howe'a. Strażnik kiwnął głową i wkrótce Espere zobaczyła czarnowłosego mężczyznę zmierzającego w stronę grupy. Brama uniosła się z głośnym szczękiem i łucznik wyszedł powitać Espere.

– Hm, widzę, że trochę was przybyło – stwierdził Howe, mierząc wzrokiem pozostałych towarzyszy kobiety. Zdziwił się nieco, widząc dwójkę nastolatków – co tak młodzi ludzie mogli by robić z Bohaterką Kirkwall? – nie znalazłszy jednak odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, kontynuował. – To nie problem, mamy wystarczająco dużo miejsca – zapewnił ich, po czym podszedł do Andersa i porządnie uścisnął mu dłoń, potrząsając nią mocno. – Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, chłopie. Sigrun za tobą tęskniła. Oghren w sumie też, ale się nie przyzna.

–... A ty? – zapytał go mag, unosząc jedną brew. Łucznik nie dopowiedział, kiwnął tylko ledwie niezauważalnie głową, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął maszerować w stronę głównego wejścia do Twierdzy. Za sobą usłyszał oskarżający głos Hawke:

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, kim jest Sigrun?

– Spokojnie, kochanie. To tylko przyjaciółka. Krasnoludka – zapewnił ją mag, po czym, aby potwierdzić swe słowa, objął Espere w talii i pocałował w policzek. – Dobrze wiesz, że poza tobą świata nie widzę.

_Chciałabym, żeby tak było, _pomyślała smutno Hawke.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Yyyy... tak. Nie było mnie, ile, cztery miesiące? Przepraszam na kolanach, o was, którzy jeszcze to czytają. Więc, wybaczcie mi. Nie chciałam .Codziennie sobie mówiła - muszę to wreszcie skończyć Muszę skończyć ten rozdział. No i co? I w końcu, po godzinach niewolniczej pracy, oto i jest! Jedenasty rozdział.

Co do tego rozdziału? W opisie napisałam o spoilerach do "Rozłamu". Pomału, pomału, począwszy od teraz, będą się pojawiać. Wspominam tu Rhysa i Wynne, ale Cole, Evangeline i reszta też się pojawi. Niedługo.

I jeśli nie pamiętacie, co się działo, a nie chce wam się czytać od początku, to małe streszczenie:  
_Espere Hawke i Anders wrócili do Fereldenu. W międzyczasie, w Amarancie znalazł ich Nathaniel Howe i zaoferował schronienie. Po drodze spotkali młodą czarodziejkę, której pilnuje dobry duch Pustki. Zapoznali się z Zevranem, któremu Bohaterka Ferledenu, Aethell Cousland kazała ich śledzić. W Lothering znaleźli Feynriela i Varanie, którzy w Tevinterze zbuntowali się przeciwko magii krwi, a teraz uciekają przed templariuszami. W końcu, wszyscy oni dotarli do Twierdzy Czuwania._

~o0o~

Twierdza od środka prezentowała się nawet okazalej niż z zewnątrz. Ogromne, stalowe drzwi, nieco naznaczone już rdzą, prowadziły do ogromnej sali z tronem na końcu. Przez środek pokoju trasę wyznaczał czerwony dywan ze złotymi zdobieniami, który zatrzymywał się na okrągłym, kamiennym miejscu na ognisko. Przypominał on fontannę, lecz służył do rozpalania ognia podczas sądów. Po bokach potężne, drewniane filary podtrzymywały ukośny strop, z którego zwieszały się dumnie sztandary Straży. W samych ścianach były wbudowane wnęki wypełnione książkami. Przy jednej z nich stała wpatrzona w jakąś pozycję krasnoludzka kobieta w ciemnych kucykach. Słysząc nadchodzących gości, odwróciła się i pokazała twarz ozdobioną tatuażami zarezerwowanymi tylko dla kurzalców. Na widok Andersa twarz jej się rozjaśniła i podbiegła do nowo przybyłych.

– Anders! Jak dobrze cię widzieć – rozłożyła ręce i mag pochylił się nieco, by ją uściskać. Wbrew powszechnej opinii, krasnoludy wcale nie były tak niskie. A kobiety nie nosiły bród.

– A! Teraz cię pamiętam! Byłaś wtedy w Amarancie, razem z Nathanielem – przypomniała sobie Hawke. Nie zauważyła wcześniej Sigrun, bo była zbyt zajęta rzucaniem nienawistnych spojrzeń na Velannę. Ach, i jeszcze, oczywiście, była trochę zmartwiona o Andersa. Ale tylko trochę.

– No raczej. Obyło się bez problemów, mam nadzieję? – zerknęła z nadzieją i troską na górującego nad nią maga, po czym zauważyła postacie za jego plecami. – O. A my chyba nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni? Sigrun, do usług. Szara Strażniczka, była Zmarła Legionistka. Miło poznać – skłoniła się nisko, po czym przedstawili się towarzysze Hawke, nieco onieśmieleni pewną siebie krasnoludką – oczywiście, z wyjątkiem Zevrana. Hawke była ciekawa, co tak naprawdę kryje się pod czarującą maską elfa. Przecież nawet Izabela nie była aż _tak _płytka. Możliwe, że po prostu skrywał jakiś głębszy sekret, udając flirciarza. Lub po prostu był takim typem osoby i nie warto zwracać na niego uwagi.

– Skoro już poznaliście Sigrun, to pozwólcie, że odprowadzę was do pokoi. Musicie być zmęczeni – zaproponował uprzejmie, Nathaniel, ręką wskazując drzwi w głębi sali. Nikt nie oponował; wszyscy mieli dosyć chodzenia po leśnych ścieżkach, ciągłej czujności, nocnych wart. Taki tryb życia był naprawdę wyczerpujący. Espere zastanawiała się, jak jej rodzinie udawało się tak żyć przez lata, zanim w końcu się osiedlili. Czy możliwe, aby miłość do rodziny potrafiła być aż tak mobilizująca? Hawke nigdy tego nie doświadczyła, nigdy... aż do teraz. _Tak, miłość potrafi dać kopa. _

Wędrowali rozległymi korytarzami w głębi Twierdzy. Budynek z zewnątrz wydawał się o wiele mniejszy, tymczasem w środku nie było widać końca. Ściany od czasu do czasu poprzetykane były obrazami triumfalnych Strażników, pamiątkowymi tabliczkami i portretami. Każdy z nich był wykonany z równą dbałością i starannością. Na jednym z bocznych przejść, prawdopodobnie prowadzącym do jadalni, widniał ogromny obraz jednej z wielu bitew stoczonych podczas Plagi. Goście jednak nie mieli okazję przyjrzeć się niesamowitemu dziełu. Można było jednak zauważyć skąpanego w złotych płomieniach mężczyznę w srebrno-niebieskiej zbroi, z uniesionym wysoko mieczem, a pod nim brunatne cielsko poległego arcydemona. Z góry strumienie światła spuszczał sam miłosierny Stwórca i jego oblubienica, po bokach, ukryte w błękitnych chmurach, czuwały dobre duchy Pustki. Obraz nie był więcej niż ładnie przedstawioną fikcją, ale bardzo dobrze przedstawiał szacunek i poważanie, a nawet i cześć jaką cieszyli się Szarzy.

Tymczasem otoczenie zmieniło się nieco i zamiast brukowanych ścian, idących zaczęła otaczać wytworna boazeria. Coraz częściej rozstawione drzwi oraz ogólne wrażenie przytulności informowały o przejściu w skrzydło gościnne. Po kilku metrach Nathaniel zatrzymał się i wskazał przybyszom ich pokoje.

– Hawke, ty i Anders zajmiecie ten pokój – powiedział, wskazując na drzwi po jego prawej. Kiedy weszli do środka, ujrzeli spory pokój, z rzucającym się w oczy łóżkiem na środku. Całe umeblowanie było dobrze wykonane, niemal jak w pałacu królewskim, a okna okalane szkarłatnymi zasłonami rzucały przyjemne światło. Naprzeciwko biurka stał misternie ozdobiony sekretarzyk. Na wystruganych na jego bokach postaciach można było ujrzeć twarze, a nawet niektóre detale. Hawke weszła do pokoju, stąpając po ogromnym, ciężkim dywanie, przykrywającym większość kamiennej posadzki. Jak dawno nie była w tak pięknym otoczeniu. Teraz Kirkwall było dla niej odległym snem, dawno zapomnianym, a jednak wiszącym gdzieś w jej podświadomości. I nawet mimo że nigdy nie była osobą, która nie może przetrwać poza luksusowym pałacem, to jednak zawsze dobrze było otaczać się pięknem. Natomiast Anders wydawał się zbyt zajęty pogawędką z Sigrun, aby zauważyć, jaki cudowny, według Espere pokój im przydzielono.

– Dalej nasz elfi kolega... – kontynuował łucznik.

– Zevran – przypomniał assasyn.

– Właśnie. Zevran. Ty dostaniesz ten pokój – Nathaniel wskazał odpowiednie drzwi i elf wkroczył do środka, pogwizdując wesoło. W głębi duszy już myślał o ciepłej kąpieli i, jeżeli mu się poszczęści, towarzystwie jakiejś uroczej kucharki lub pokojówki. Następni swoje pokoje dostali Lorrien oraz Feynriel, Varania natomiast musiała udać się do innego, niedalekiego korytarza. Kiedy wszystkie pokoje były już rozdzielone, zabrzmiał dzwonek oznajmiający kolację. Dodatkowo jedna z młodszych Strażniczek – czarodziejka, jak domyśliła się Hawke po jej tunice – zrobiła rundkę po pokojach, informując podróżnych o posiłku. Jak na zawołanie brzuch Andersa zaburczał głośno, co wywołało chichot ze strony Espere.

W sali jadalnej czekał już Nathaniel. Przy podłużnym stole zajmował najwyższe miejsce, po jego obu stronach siedzieli Strażnicy z wyższym stażem, wśród nich Velanna i Sigrun. Hawke i Anders zajęli dwa wolne krzesła, wśród swoich towarzyszy podróży, którzy zasiedli już na miejsca.

– Mamy parę spraw do omówienia – zaczął Howe. Espere skinęła. – Przede wszystkim, co planujecie? Nie możecie się ukrywać w Twierdzy w nieskończoność. Po drugie, mamy mały problem. Jak wcześniej mówiłem, mieli pojawić się Poszukiwacze – i tak też zrobili. Z tego co wiem, są teraz w Kirkwall lub niedawno je opuścili. Moi szpiedzy dowiedzieli się, że wrócą jeszcze do Fereldenu i że chcą szukać cię tutaj, Andersie. Wiedzą o twojej przeszłości – mag zmarszczył czoło. W sumie nie ukrywał swojego związku z Szarymi, ale miał cichą nadzieję, że templariusze się o tym nie dowiedzą. – Tu mamy przewagę, ponieważ nie podlegamy nikomu, nawet Boskiej. I, teoretycznie, templariusze nie mogą wtargnąć na nasz teren bez pozwolenia, w tym przypadku mojego. Ale wiemy też, że nie lubią się podporządkowywać.

– Zależy, na kogo trafimy – przerwała Hawke.

–Też prawda – przytaknął komendant. – Ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne i przypuścić, że wyślą najwredniejszych z wrednych, i będziemy musieli się nieźle gimnastykować, żeby ich przepędzić. I tym sposobem wracamy do pierwszego pytania: co planujecie?

Przywitała go cisza. Ani Hawke, urodzona przywódczyni, zawsze z jakimś planem pod ręką, tym razem była w kropce. Co dopiero Anders, lub reszta ich grupy. Niezręczną ciszę przerwał goniec, który wbiegł do sali i wyszeptał coś do ucha komendanta, wręczając mu coś, co wyglądało na list. Nathaniel przyglądał się przez chwilę kopercie, po czym podał ją Hawke.

– Do ciebie – wyjaśnił.

Kobieta na początku zdziwiła się, lecz zrozumiała wszystko, gdy tylko wyjęła list i ujrzała znajomy charakter pisma. Z uśmiechem zajęła się za czytanie listu.

_Droga B.K.  
Dostałam twój list, cieszę się że wszystko w porządku.  
Właśnie otrzymałam niezbyt przyjemną wizytę od gości w czarnych mundurach. Nie wydawali się jednak źle nastawieni – dziwne. Dziwniejsze? Nie chcą Blondaska, tylko ciebie. Mają pewien "problem", wiesz o co chodzi. Myślą, że możesz im pomóc. Z tego co wiem, niedługo będą w Denerim. Spróbuję dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.  
Uściski,  
Bianka /i Rivainka _

– To Varrik – Hawke wyjaśniła w stronę Andersa, po czym podała mu list. Mag przeczytał go uważnie, po czym zdziwiony zapytał:

– Ale jak to, szukają _ciebie_? Po co? To znaczy... tego się nie spodziewałem.

– Poczekajcie. Co to za list i co w nim pisze? – spytał Nathaniel.

– Najwyraźniej, Poszukiwacze nie chcą Andersa, tylko mnie. Przesłuchali naszego przyjaciela. Wygląda na to, że są w Denerim – Espere zamyśliła się. – Mam pomysł. Mógłbyś przechować tutaj Andersa i tamtą trójkę? – mówiąc to, wskazała na Lorrien, Feynriela i Varanię. Nathaniel skinął. – Tylko na parę dni. Ja z Zevranem przejdziemy się do Denerim i zobaczymy, czego chcą Poszukiwacze.

Zevran tylko wyszczerzył się, ciesząc się na trochę akcji. Anders natomiast oburzył się, i szeptem krzyknął do Hawke:

– Nie możesz! To niebezpiecznie! Nie wiemy, czego oni chcą! Możesz w ogóle nie wrócić!

– Spokojna głowa. Wiem, co robię – starała się go uspokoić.

– Mam taką nadzieję – wtrącił się Nathaniel.

– Spokojnie. Zevran będzie ze mną.

– Marne pocieszenie – burknął tylko Anders, co wywołało tylko zraniony wyraz twarzy elfa – oczywiście fałszywy.

– Nic mi się nie stanie. Z gorszych rzeczy wychodziłam cało – zapewniała wciąż Espere.

– Nie jestem taki pewien, czy grupa uzbrojonych po zęby, świetnie wyszkolonych templariuszy jest rzeczywiście czymś "łatwym" – rzucił tylko Anders, ale postanowił już się nie wykłócać.

~o0o~

Podróż do Denerim tak małą grupą była niezwykle krótka, z tylko jednym postojem na sen. Po drodze nie spotkali żadnych wyjątkowych niespodzianek. Kiedy słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, stanęli wreszcie u bram Denerim. Postanowili zająć jeden pokój w karczmie "Pod nienażartym szlachcicem". Jak dowiedzieli się u barmana, Poszukiwacze dostali kwatery w Zakonie i zostaną tam przez następne kilka dni. Za odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy, mężczyzna zgodził się "zapomnieć" o ich rozmowie.

W nocy, Hawke włożyła swoją skórzaną zbroję, najlepszą do skradania się, jak również uzbroiła się profilaktycznie w Grację i Finezję, i zapukała do drzwi Zevrana. Otworzył jej podobnie ubrany elf. Parę minut później cicho przekradali się po dachach budynków, kierując się powoli w stronę Zakonu. Kilka skoków, parę minut chodzeń po gzymsach i spojrzeń w okna, i Hawke poznała po zbrojach wywieszonych na stojakach, które pokoje zajmowali zwykli templariusze, który zaś należał do kogoś ważniejszego.

On i Zevran wskoczyli do pokoju nie wywołując żadnego dźwięku. Kobieta gestem wskazała elfowi aby stał na czatach, a sama zajrzała do łóżka i zobaczyła śpiącą kobietę z krótkimi czarnymi włosami i ostrymi rysami. Na twarzy miała kilka blizn i z pewnością wyglądała na kogoś kto przewodzi templariuszom. Kiedy Hawke pochyliła się nad nią, oczy kobiety otworzyły się, a jej ręka powędrowała pod poduszkę i wyciągnęła spod niej mały sztylet, który natychmiast skierowała w stronę intruza.

– Kim jesteś? – niemal wykrzyczała. Jej oddech był przyśpieszony, a oczy wędrował to w kierunku elfa, to Hawke.

– Ale spokojnie, nie ma potrzeby uciekać się do przemocy – Espere starała się, aby jej ton głosu pozostał spokojny i wyważony, nawet lekko niedbały. Ręką obniżyła sztylet Poszukiwaczki, po czym kontynuowała. – Ty już mnie znasz. Zdaje się, że nawet mnie szukasz. Jeśli chcesz, możesz mówić mi Hawke – na to nazwisko oczy kobiety w łóżku rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

– Niemożliwe... – wyszeptała tylko.

– W moim słowniku nie ma tego słowa, jak się zapewne możesz domyślać. Mam do ciebie kilka pytań, jeśli pozwolisz – Hawke uśmiechnęła się, aby pokazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów.

– Ja.. nie wiem, co to za żarty, ale jeśli natychmiast nie opuścicie mojego pokoju, wezwę straż! – zagroziła Poszukiwaczka.

– Ależ zapewniam cię, moja droga, że to nie żarty. W innym przypadku, czy odważyłabym się narażać moje życie, wchodząc tutaj? – odparła Espere opanowanym głosem. Odpowiedziała jej tylko cisza i zdezorientowane spojrzenie Poszukiwaczki. – Okej, łapię. Nadal mi nie wierzysz. To może zadaj mi jakieś pytanie, o coś, co mogła wiedzieć tylko Bohaterka. Może być? – zaproponowała, przechadzając się wokół łóżka.

– Dobrze. To w takim razie... wymień imiona towarzyszy Bohaterki – powiedziała w końcu.

– Anders, Merrill, Fenris, Avelina, Izabela, Varrik i Sebastian – rzuciła bez zawahania. – Zapomniałam o kimś?

– ...Dobrze, dobrze. Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. W takim razie, czego ode mnie chcesz?

– Informacji. Jak wiem od Varrika, szukasz mnie, a nie Andersa. Dlaczego? Chcesz, żebym przeszła na waszą stronę? Bo dobrze wiesz, że to się nigdy nie zdarzy.

– Może na początek się przedstawię. Nazywam się Cassandra Pentaghast. Zakon wysłał mnie, abym cię odnalazła, ponieważ... Może zacznę od początku.

_Orlais, Wielka Katedra, 9:40 Smoka  
Boska Justynia V siedziała na swoim tronie i wysłuchiwała nudnych – według niej – raportów na temat rozkładu wart wokół Zakonu, kiedy do sali wdarł się posłaniec._

– _Wasza Wielebność! – wykrzyknął. – W Kirkwall wybuchł bunt! Komtur Meredith oraz Wielka Kapłanka nie żyją! – wszyscy odwrócili głowy w jego stronę. Justynia wstała, poruszona._

– _Spokojnie, młody człowieku. Opowiedz nam wszystko od początku – poprosiła łagodnym głosem._

– _Mam list, od nowego komtura, Cullena. Proszę, Wasza Przenajświętszość – posłaniec z głębokim ukłonem podał Boskiej list. Justynia przyjęła kopertę i przeczytała zawartość, marszcząc czoło._

– _Dobrze więc – odezwała się w końcu. – Proszę, moja droga, poślij po Cassandrę Pentaghast. Zdaje się, że właśnie modli się w kaplicy – zwróciła się do swojej rudowłosej przybocznej. Ta skinęła głową i wyszła z sali, aby po dłuższej chwili powrócić z Bohaterką Orlais przy boku. Justynia szybko wyjaśniła jej sytuację, po czym zarządziła: – Poszukiwaczko, zbierzesz oddział i wyruszysz do Kirkwall, aby zbadać sprawę. Nalegam również, abyś wzięła ze sobą obecną tu Lelianę. Twoim głównym zadaniem jest sprowadzenie Bohaterki. Spróbuj nakłonić ją do współpracy; będziemy jej potrzebować. Proszę cię jednak, abyś nie uciekała się do przemocy. To przysporzy nam tylko kłopotów. Wyruszysz natychmiast – dodała, po czym skinęła głową na znak, że kobiety mogą opuścić salę. Potem zwróciła się do templariusza niedaleko tronu. – Holbercie, kiedy tylko Wynne oraz Rhys powrócą, skieruj ich do mnie. Wyniki ich podróży mogą okazać się bardzo pomocne, zwłaszcza w zaistniałej sytuacji._

_Kiedy tylko Cassandra i Leliana wyszły przez wielkie, ozdobione scenami z Pieśni Światła drzwi Wielkiej Katedry, Poszukiwaczka zwróciła się do swojej towarzyszki._

– _Nie powinnam kwestionować decyzji Boskiej, ale do czego potrzebna nam jest Bohaterka? Nie lepiej znaleźć tego całego maga i go publicznie stracić? To przywróci ludziom wiarę w sprawiedliwość Zakonu._

– _Boska to bardzo, bardzo mądra kobieta – odpowiedziała rudowłosa orlezjanka. – Potrafi przewidzieć wiele rzeczy. I nie wątpię w to, że jej decyzja jest uzasadniona._

– _Masz jakiś pomysł, od czego mogłybyśmy zacząć poszukiwania? – spytała się po chwili Cassandra._

– _Ty tu jesteś Poszukiwaczką, nieprawdaż? – uśmiechnęła się Leliana. – No cóż, moim zdaniem najpierw powinnyśmy znaleźć się w Kirkwall._

_~o0o~_

_Dwa tygodnie później, już w Kirkwall, Cassandra dowiedziała się o krasnoludzie o imieniu Varrik Tethras. Ponoć był on bliskim przyjacielem Bohaterki i może wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się teraz. Najczęściej można go było znaleźć w jego apartamencie w miejscowej karczmie, lub w towarzystwie pewnej Rivaińskiej piratki. Nie ukrywał się specjalnie, więc już dwa dni po przybyciu do Kirkwall Cassandra zaprosiła (Varrik będzie potem twierdził, że zaciągnęła go wbrew jego woli – co było, ten jeden raz, zgodne z prawdą) krasnoluda do byłej posiadłości Amellów. I opowiedział jej całą historię. _

_Nie było to tym, czego spodziewała się Poszukiwaczka. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zdołała zapoznać się już z wersją Zakonu. I, co ją bardzo zdziwiło, odbiegała ona znacznie od tego, co właśnie usłyszała. Ale to nie miało sensu. Czemu mieliby kłamać? _Nikt nie kłamie bez powodu, _przypomniała sobie starą prawdę. _Ale co oni chcą ukryć? _W umysł Cassandry zakradły się pierwsze oznaki zwątpienia. Wysłuchała jednak opowieści do końca. Ku jej rozczarowaniu, Tethras nie wiedział nic o aktualnym miejscu pobytu Bohaterki. Jedyne, czego się dowiedziała, to to, że razem z nią był Anders – opętany mag, przez którego to wszystko się zaczęło. _A może to nie on? A może to faktycznie wina Zakonu? _Szeptał cienki głosik w jej głowie, jednak zepchnęła go głęboko do jej podświadomości. _Bzdury.

_Po krótkiej konsultacji z Lelianą, ustaliły, że spróbują jeszcze szczęścia u Szarych Strażników. Może oni będą coś wiedzieć. Postanowiły, że wyruszą tam zaraz po tym, jak uzupełnią zapasy w Denerim. Krótka podróż zaprowadziła ich do fereldeńskiej stolicy, gdzie zamierzali odpocząć kilka dni._

– I to tyle. Cała historia – zakończyła Cassandra. – A jestem tutaj dlatego, że Zakon cię potrzebuje – Hawke prychnęła na to, rozbawiona. – Nie, to prawda. Nikt nie będzie cię prosił, abyś walczyła przeciwko magom. Ale może przekonasz ich do pokojowego rozwiąza...

– Ty naprawdę sądzisz, że to takie proste? – przerwała jej rozzłoszczona Espere. – Że oni tak po prostu się poddadzą? Że zrezygnują z walki o coś, do czego ma prawy każdy inny, tylko nie oni? Bo jeśli tak, to jesteś po prostu śmieszna. Dokładnie tak. Nie wiem, coś ty za jedna i za kogo się uważasz, ale prosząc mnie o coś takiego musisz mieć naprawdę niezły tupet. Dziękuję, ale nie.

Nagle, z przedpokoju dobiegł ich hałas. Jakby ktoś przewracał się nie podłogę. Wkrótce usłyszały kobiecy głos i kilka chwil później do pokoju weszła rudowłosa kobieta razem z Zevranem.

– Spójrz, kogo znalazłem, Bohaterko! – wyszczerzył się elf. – To moja stara znajoma, Leliana. Kiedyś podróżowałem razem z nią i Theą – powiedział. Leliana przywitała się krótkim skinięciem głowy. _No tak, to musi być ta dziewczyna Bohaterki Fereldenu, _przypomniała sobie Hawke.

– Miło poznać – rzuciła tylko Espere. – Wybacz, ale nie mam czasu na dłuższą wymianę uprzejmości. I tak straciłam go wystarczająco dużo. Wychodzimy, Zev – powiedziała szorstko i ruszyła w stronę okna.

– Ale.. Bohaterko! Poczekaj! – dobiegł ją delikatny, kobiecy głos z orlezjańskim akcentem.

– Niby na co? Niech twoja koleżanka przekaże ci, co powiedziałam. Bo tak szybko nie zmienię zdania.

– Rozumiem. I przykro mi za to, co cię spotkało. Ale musisz też zrozumieć nas. Zakon nie chce wojny, nikt z nas jej nie chce. Będzie zbyt wiele ofiar, po obu stronach. Jesteśmy gotowi się zmienić. Może nie zajmie to kilku tygodni, nawet nie kilku lat, może potrzeba będzie dziesięcioleci. Ale proszę cię – przekonaj swoich przyjaciół, żeby nie dążyli do walki. To nic nie rozwiąże – błagał Leliana. – Pojedź z nami do Orlais, porozmawiaj z Boską. Ani ona, ani tym bardziej nikt z nas nie chce cię ukarać.

Hawke zaczęła zastanawiać się. Nie wierzyła tej całej Poszukiwaczce; nie znała jej. Ale tej kobiecie zaufała sama Bohaterka Fereldenu. Może warto by spróbować?

– W takim razie, mogę to rozważyć. Pozostają jednak dwie kwestie – co z Andersem? – postawiła pytanie Hawke.

– Boska wydała nam rozkaz znalezienia ciebie. O ile nie będzie zbyt wiele nacisków z zewnątrz, a on pozostanie w cieniu, zostawimy go w spokoju. Jest wiele sposobów, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo – możemy rozpuścić plotkę, że nie żyje, lub na przykład stracić publicznie innego przestępcę, mówiąc że to on – wtrąciła się Cassandra. Espere wzdrygnęła się na myśl, że ktoś mógłby zginąć za coś, co zrobił Anders – ale potem przypomniała sobie, że ludzie już za to zginęli. Brutalne czasy, brutalne środki.

– I po drugie, co jeśli Boska nie zdoła mnie przekonać? Czy będę mogła odejść? – spytała tymczasem.

– Odpowiedź na to pytanie nie różni się zbytnio od poprzedniej – z wyjątkiem tej części o zabijaniu – odpowiedziała jej Leliana.

– Rozumiem. Powiem wam coś – jestem ciekawa, co wasza Boska ma do powiedzenia. Wygląda na to, że zgadzam się – powiedziała w końcu. – Na razie – dodała, aby nie pomyślały, że stoi po ich stronie. Tak też powiedziała.

– Szanujemy to, Bohaterko – uspokoiła ją Leliana.

– A więc do Orlais?

– A więc do Orlais.


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N: **No więc wyjeżdżam na 2tyg, i co za tym idzie nie będzie mnie, a co się z tym wiąże nie będę pisać. Logiczne. Naskrobałam tutaj coś, nic się nie dzieje, nuda i gadanie. Byliści eostrzeżeni.

I wiem już, jak skończę tą historię, wiem mniej więcej, jak tam dojść, będzie jeszcze akcja, odcinane głowy i cały ten jazz. Ale na razie nuuuuuda.

~o0o~

Odkąd Anders opuścił Kirkwall, nie miał większych problemów z Justynianem. Duch zachowywał względną ciszę i nie przeszkadzał mu praktycznie w ogóle. Co było dziwne, bo mógłby przysiąc, że tuż przed Incydentem (jak zaczął nazywać w głowie wybuch Zakonu), nie miał praktycznie minuty spokoju. Teraz? Anders czuł się niemal jak przed połączeniem. Jakby Justynian w końcu nauczył się cierpliwości. Mag nigdy nie sądził, że do tego dojdzie – miał podstawy przypuszczać jedynie przeciwne, że duch będzie nawet bardziej natarczywy. Ale skoro stało się, jak się stało, to przecież nie będzie narzekać.

Miał inne powody do zmartwień – na przykład Hawke, gdzieś w Denerim, latająca za templariuszami. Oboje wiedzieli, że równie dobrze może nie wrócić. Owszem, nie podobało mu się, że postanowiła narazić w tak błahy sposób swoje życie, ale przez te lata mieszkania z nią, nauczył się, że dyskusja nie ma sensu. Skończy się tylko awanturą, a i tak ona wygra.

Jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu, gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że najpierw złączy się z duchem sprawiedliwości, potem zacznie stały związek, a do tego wywoła rewolucję, pewnie roześmiał by mu się w twarz. I spytał, czy ten ktoś nie jest przypadkiem upity w sztok. Bo „stary" Anders był beztroski, zabawny, bez zmartwień (no, może poza tym, jak uciec kolejny raz z Kręgu). Jeśli ktoś urządzał biesiadę, to on był pierwszy w kolejce po piwo. Chwalił się, że przespał się z wszystkimi czarodziejkami w Twierdzy Kinloch (i z niektórymi czarodziejami też). Gdyby spytać tamtego Andersa, czy czegoś się boi, odpowiedziałby „Nie, oczywiście, że nie", ale tak naprawdę, to było kłamstwo. Bo to nigdy nie był prawdziwy Anders.

Anders bał się samotności. Więc radził sobie z nią za pomocą seksu. Zawsze miał kogoś w łóżku, potem Thea dała mu Pana Skoczysława i jego nocne przygody trochę przystopowały. Ale nigdy nie był sam; nigdy nie musiał radzić sobie z lękiem, bo od niego uciekał. To już dawno odkrył, rozpracował w sobie; i dla niego było to w porządku. System działał, i tylko to się liczyło.

A później przyszedł Justynian. I Anders nigdy już nie był sam.

Czy tego chciał czy nie, zawsze miał obecny ten jeden głos w jego głowie, chociaż może to złe określenie – bardziej niż głos, był to po prostu dodatkowy ciąg myśli. Potrafił je rozróżnić – Justynian był zawsze bardziej brutalny, bezwzględny, niecierpliwy.

I w pewnych kwestiach, również bardziej kreatywny. Anders nauczył się co najmniej dwudziestu nowych sposobów, jak zabić templariusza. Przerażające i jednocześnie zaciekawiające.

Ta wiedza na pewno przyda mu się teraz, kiedy wreszcie będzie miał okazję stoczenia otwartej wojny. I mimo ze tak naprawdę to Justynian był bardziej podekscytowany na tą szansę, to mag musiał przyznać, że myśl o jego oprawcach wreszcie martwych, zabitych jego ręką, wydawała mu się satysfakcjonująca. Bo taki był teraz Anders. On i Zemsta, jako jedność. Będzie walczył do śmierci, choćby przyszło mu zginąć.

I tylko jedno było pocieszające – że, wyłączając Justyniana, już nie był sam.

~o0o~

Hawke była pełna czarnych myśli, kiedy wracała do swojego pokoju w gospodzie razem z Zevranem. Bo nawet mimo obietnicy Poszukiwaczki, że nie skrzywdzi jej ani żadnego z jej przyjaciół, jaką tak naprawdę miała gwarancję? To byli w końcu templariusze, honorowi czy nie, powinna się trzymać od nich z daleka, a nie wchodzić z nimi w układy! I mimo, że nigdy nie łamała danego słowa, to teraz, naprawdę miała ochotę. Po prostu wrócić tam, powiedzieć, że się rozmyśliła, a potem powrócić do Amarantu, zgromadzić jak najwięcej magów i ich sympatyków i ruszyć w świat, odbijając Krąg za Kręgiem. Szalony plan. Taki jak ona.

Najbardziej jednak martwił ją Anders. Albo raczej Justynian. W trakcie ich drogi przez Ferelden ukochany zdradził jej, że Justynian był wyjątkowo spokojny, jak nigdy wcześniej, nawet na początku ich połączenia. Bała się, że to cisza przed burzą – duch po prostu zbiera siły, aby w dogodnym momencie wybuchnąć. Cierpliwość jednak nie była w stylu Zemsty; może po prostu jest usatysfakcjonowany dotychczasowym przebiegiem wydarzeń. Ale on jeszcze się pojawi, to jest pewne. Z tą myślą położyła się spać; miała jednak nadzieję, że Justynian zrozumie, że jego nienawiścią zniszczy wszystko, co ona i Anders chcieli zbudować.

~o0o~

Tymczasem w Zakonie, Cassandra nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Spotkanie z Bohaterką teraz wydawało się takie nierealne, że mogłaby przysiąc, że to był tylko sen, jej podświadome pragnienie, projekcja w jej głowie. Miała jednakże pewność, że to naprawdę się zdarzyło – w końcu Leliana także widziała Bohaterkę.

– Wygląda na to, że osiągnęłyśmy nasz cel, Leliano – powiedziała w końcu do towarzyszki, która postanowiła zostać trochę z Poszukiwaczką.

– Może na teraz. Jednak wątpię, że ta cała rewolucja na tym się skończy. Wiesz dobrze, że ta sytuacja gotowała się od dziesięcio-, ba, od stuleci. Wiesz dobrze, że kocham Stwórcę i Jego Zakon, ale wydaje mi się, że gdzieś po drodze zabłądziliśmy – Leliana pokręciła z rezygnacją głową. – nie mówię, że cały system jest zły i należy go obalić. Ale przydałaby się pewne… zmiany. _Innowacje. _Zakon jest stary, droga Poszukiwaczko, a czasy się zmieniają.

– A dowód tego mamy za oknami – stwierdziła Cassandra i Leliana pokiwała głową. – W tym, co mówisz, jest trochę racji. Ale ten system działał doskonale przez wieki i jakoś nikt się nie skarżył. Czemu akurat teraz? – Poszukiwaczka była autentycznie zdziwiona. Przypadki buntów w Kręgach były niezwykle rzadkie i zazwyczaj szybko tłamszone. Wywoływali je fanatycy, indywidualności o umysłach tak poskręcanych nienawiścią do templariuszy, że śmierć w ich przypadku była jedynym wyjściem, a nawet błogosławieństwem. Jedynie w fereldeńskim Kręgu sprawy zaszły na tyle daleko, że trzeba było wymordować większość maginów. A przynajmniej taka była oficjalna wersja wydarzeń, bo Cassandra zrozumiała już, ze to, co mówi Zakon, a fakty, to czasami dwie zupełnie inne rzeczy. Słyszała wcześniej plotki, że Boska coś ukrywa, że Zakon nie mówi im wszystkiego, ale dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że to może być prawda. I nawet mimo, że tylko mała część jej w to wierzyła, to ziarenko niepewności zostało zasiane.

~o0o~

W Twierdzy Czuwania na Hawke czekał już zaniepokojony Anders. Gdy tylko weszła do ich pokoju, rzucił się jej w ramiona i przytulił ją mocno. W odpowiedzi głaskała tylko jego plecy.

– Aż mnie korci, żeby powiedzieć „ A nie mówiłam?" – zaśmiała się Espere.

– Przestań. Oboje wiemy, że mogło ci się coś stać. Dowiedziałaś się czegoś?

– Tak – Hawke zmarkotniała trochę. Musi wyjechać, a to znaczy, że albo zostawi Andersa tutaj, albo narazi go na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo – Orlais to nie kraj przyjazny magom. Może udałoby się namówić tą Cassandrę, aby zapewniła im odpowiednią ochronę, ale to w końcu templariuszka. Poza tym, nie wiadomo, jak zareagowaliby inni z jej Zakonu. Na pewno nie byliby zachwyceni. – Wkurzaj się, ile chcesz, bo to, co teraz powiem, ci się nie spodoba. Ale na razie to jedyne wyjście.

– Espere… Co ty znowu narobiłaś? – powiedział mag zrezygnowanym i zmartwionym głosem.

– Spotkałam się z Poszukiwaczką. Albo raczej, naszłam ją w środku nocy w jej pokoju. Szczegóły. W każdym razie, zawarłyśmy coś w rodzaju umowy. Ja pojadę z nią do Orlais, pogadam z Boską, a oni w zamian zostawią nas w pokoju – oczywiście, w wypadku, jeśli będziemy się nie wychylać.

Wrzask Andersa słychać było chyba w Amarancie.

– Co zrobiłaś?!

– Nie dam im cię dopaść, rozumiesz? Zrobiłam to dla ciebie. Jeśli mam chociażby najmniejszą szansę zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo, wykorzystam ją.

– Nie, to _ty_ nie rozumiesz. Wywołałem wojnę. _Ja. _Nie ty. Poza tym, ja już powinienem nie żyć, i dobrze to wiesz. Tylko przedłużasz nieuniknione.

– Nie mów tak… – przerwała Hawke.

– To prawda, i dobrze o tym wiesz. Ja… kiedy planowałem wybuch, to w mojej głowie to wszystko potoczyło się inaczej.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że twój scenariusz jest lepszy? – zapytała z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

– Tego nie powiedziałem… – Anders zmieszał się trochę. To fakt, kiedy planował zniszczenie Zakonu, jego planem było dać się zabić, i stać się kimś w rodzaju przewodnika dla magów. Przykładem, że warto oddać życie dla wolności, a nie gnić w tych więzieniach i pozwalać sobą pomiatać. A że nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem? To już tylko wina… nie, _zasługa,_ jego Hawke.

– Posłuchaj… –zaczęła łagodnie Espere. – Wiem, że to ci się nie podoba, ale to na razie nasze jedyne wyjście. Pojadę do Val Roieaux i dowiem się, czego chcą. Poza tym, wcale nie muszę się zgadzać.

– Nie… musisz? Myślałem…

– Doprawdy, ciężki wybór. Przejść na stronę moich wrogów czy zostać u boku osoby, którą kocham? Wiesz przecież, że nawet torturą by mnie do tego nie przekonali.

– Uważaj, bo wykrakasz – ostrzegł ją zupełni e poważenie Anders.

– Najpierw musieli by mnie złapać, nie sądzisz? Chodź, musimy powiedzieć reszcie.

~o0o~

Reakcja drużyny (jeśli ich patchworkową grupę szaleńców można tak nazwać) nie różniła się zbytnio od tej Andersa. Tylko Zevran miła minę w stylu 'mnie to zwisa'. Nic dziwnego.

– Jadę z tobą – oświadczyła Lorrien. – I nie mów mi tylko, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Jesteśmy siostrami i trzymamy się razem.

– Ty jesteś zdecydowanie podobna do mnie, co znaczy, że spodziewałam się tego – uśmiechnęła się Hawke. – I nie zamierzam oponować. I tak cię tu nie zostawię. Nie wiem, tylko, co zresztą.

Feynriel i Varania spojrzeli po sobie.

– Wątpię, byśmy byli w Orlais mile widziani – odezwała się w końcu elfka i Feynriel skinął.

– Racja. Weźcie to – powiedziała i podała im małą sakiewkę. – Możecie coś wynająć, nie wiem, nawet kupić. Na razie, póki sprawy jeszcze się tak nie zaogniły. Potem – nie wiem, ale spróbujcie nie dawać się nikomu we znaki. Będzie gorąco – powiedziała, mając na myśli szykujące się starcia z templariuszami.

– Ja… nie wiem co powiedzieć, Bohaterko – odrzekła Varania. – Myślałam, że mnie nienawidzisz.

– Było, minęło. Przeszłość niech zostanie przeszłości – odpowiedziała po prostu. – A ty, Zev?

– Z tego co wiem, moja ukochana Strażniczka jest w Val Roieaux. Nie mógłbym przegapić takiej okazji.

– Jasne, elfie. W takim razie, czas się zbierać. I żegnać – rzuciła w stronę dwójki elfów. – Pamiętajcie, że zawsze możecie się do mnie zwrócić o pomoc. Jeśli chcecie, możecie się ze mną kontaktować przez Varrika. Wyślijcie po prostu list zaadresowany do knajpy 'Pod Wisielcem' w Kirkwall, a w tytule napiszcie 'Do Bianki' – poinstruowała ich. – Wygląda na tu, że tu się rozdzielimy. Mamy już spakowane rzeczy. Lorri? – dziewczyna kiwnęła i pokazała im swój tobołek. – W takim razie, do zobaczenia, co złego, to nie ja. Widzimy się… kiedyś – i z uśmiechem wymaszerowała przez drzwi.

~o0o~

– Jak ty to robisz? – byli właśnie w połowie drogi do Denerim i zatrzymali się na mały postój.

– Co robię, kotku? – spytała Hawke.

– Zawsze jesteś taka… optymistyczna. Wszystko robisz z uśmiechem. Pamiętam, kiedy odeszła Leandra, tobie wystarczył jeden wieczór, i już wyglądałaś normalnie – wyjaśnił Anders.

– To się zaczęło, kiedy mój tata zachorował i zmarł. Niesamowicie wtedy rozpaczałam. I ominął mnie coroczny festyn, na którym miałam dać jakiś pokaz; tańca czy czegoś w tym stylu.

– Nie wyobrażam się ciebie tańczącej – przerwał jej mag.

– Zdziwiłbyś się, byłam całkiem niezła. W każdym razie, występ miał być odpłatny. Każda dodatkowa gotówka była wtedy pomocna, zwłaszcza, że trzeba było przygotować pogrzeb. Zrozumiałam wtedy, że nawet jeśli żałoba to dobra rzecz, to jeśli będę się na niej skupiać, stracę wiele szans, dużo mnie ominie. Rozumiesz?

– Tak… chyba tak. W każdym razie to wiele wyjaśnia.

– a co z tobą? Miałeś jakichś przyjaciół w Kręgu?

– Kilku. Moim najlepszym przyjacielem był Dairren Amell…

– Czekaj… Amell? Ale to mój kuzyn! Dość daleki, ale to wciąż rodzina. Ciekawe, co się z nim stało.

– Z tego co wiem, zginął podczas buntu Uldreda. Przykro mi – wyjaśnił Anders.

– Cóż, i tak go nie znałam. Ale to by oznaczało, że jestem ostatnią z Amellów. Ach, ta presja – westchnęła teatralnie Hawke.

– Wysokie oczekiwania, co? To rzeczywiście, lepiej się postaraj, bo nikt cię nie zapamięta – zażartował Anders.

– Jeszcze się zdziwisz – było jedyną odpowiedzią jaką otrzymał.

~o0o~

W końcu dotarli do Denerim. Hawke poradziła, by reszta poczekała w karczmie, kiedy ona spotka się z Cassandrą w Zakonie.

– No cześć – tak powitała Poszukiwaczkę, starając się zachowywać nonszalancko. Po co będzie okazywać jej swój strach?

– Witaj Bohaterko. Jesteś gotowa?

– Jasne, tylko zbiorę resztę z gospody – odparła.

– Wybacz, ale… jaką resztę? Nie miałaś jechać sama? – Cassandra wydawał się nieco zbita z tropu.

– A skąd! Mam parę osób , którymi się muszę zaopiekować. Więc, jeśli pozwolisz… – skierowała się powoli ku wyjściu z budynku.

– Ja… eee, nie, to… żaden problem – Cassandra nie spodziewała się, że Hawke weźmie kogoś ze sobą. Tym bardziej była zaskoczona, kiedy dowiedziała się, że będzie to nie kto inny, a Anders. Ten sam mag, od którego wszystko się zaczęło.

– Tylko bez numerów, Poszukiwaczko. Wiem, o czym myślisz i uwierz mi, w pewnych tematach potrafię być bardzo… kreatywna – była to groźba, mniej lub bardziej otwarta, ale Cassandra miała szacunek do Bohaterki. I znała jej osiągnięcia, co sprawiło, że tym bardziej nie miała ochoty sprawdzać, czy Hawke mówi szczerze.

– Rozumiem – odparła tylko. – Konie czekają w stajni. Zaprowadzę was.

– Konie? Ale super! – ucieszyła się młoda, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna obok Hawke. Na oko nie miała więcej niż szesnaście lat. Z trudem stanowiła jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, chociaż Hawke, z jej drobną postawą i piękną twarzą również nie wyglądała najgroźniej.

– Poczekaj, aż rozboli cię tyłek – roześmiała się Hawke.

– W takim wypadku chętnie go pomasuję – wtrącił się ten sam elf, który był z Bohaterką parę dni temu w Denerim.

– Zevran, ty mały… – zaczęła dziewczyna z uśmiechem, choć nie dokończyła, bo przerwała jej Hawke.

– Ale spokojnie, będzie jeszcze wiele okazji, kiedy będziecie mogli powydrapywać sobie oczy – roześmiała się.

Mag tymczasem trzymał się z boku i co chwila rzucał Cassandrze dziwne spojrzenia.

_Och, Stwórco, _westchnęła w duchu Poszukiwaczka. _To będzie długa podróż._


End file.
